Team tensai
by Neko-hime 123
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA DE WINGWYRM. Han ido al pasado. Han ido demasiado atrás en el tiempo y no quieren estar esperando años y años, así que llegaron a la conclusión que iban a empezar temprano. Equipo 7. Gen. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Team Tensai

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Han ido al pasado. Han ido demasiado atrás en el tiempo y no quieren estar esperando años y años, así que llegaron a la conclusión que iban a empezar temprano

**Advertencias: **ninguna, gen, no beta

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, a Masashi Kishimoto sí.

*****xxXXxx*****

Su primer equipo genin. O, por lo menos el primero que iba a poner a prueba para ver si realmente iban a ser genin. Sarutobi-sama había insistido en que empezara poniendo a prueba los genin. Un profesor de la Academia le había dicho que los estudiantes ya estaban en el área de entrenamiento siete, así que se dirigió hacia allí, preguntándose qué tipo de niños exactamente iba a encontrarse. Iba a serle fácil pensar un test para el que iba a ser su equipo: iba a ser el mismo que su Jounin-sensei le había hecho a su propio equipo.

Escondiéndose en uno de los árboles de alrededor del área de entrenamiento, observó a sus alumnos. Todo lo que podía ver eran tres niños de seis años jugando en el suelo. Realmente jugando en el suelo, con piedras y todo eso. Podía ver claramente que el niño del cabello negro era un Uchiha, el abanico rojo y blanco lo señalaba como tal. La niña tenía un cabello asombrosamente rosa y el último niño estaba vestido prácticamente en trapos, su lío rubio de cabello despeinado y sucio.

No había nadie más por esa área.

Saltando al suelo, un Kakashi Hatake de diecinueve años caminó lentamente hacia ellos.

"Yo." Los niños apenas le miraron un momento antes de seguir con su juego. Le molestó un poco que le ignoraran tan facilmente, pero llegó a la conclusión que los niños eran críos de ninjas y realmente no iban a asustarse de alguien con hitae-ate de Konoha y chaleco de jounin. "¿Qué hacen unos críos como vosotros aquí?"

" E'perando" Murmuró el Uchiha, cogiendo una piedra de las manos del rubio.

"¿Y a quien estáis esperando?

"Profesor." La pelusa rosa frunció el ceño y le dio una piedra al Uchiha. El rubio gruñó y volvió a coger la piedra del Uchiha.

"'Ra..." Su labio inferior empezó a temblar y su voz sonaba abatida; Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, "¿Por qué eres tan mala?"

"Lo siento, 'To." La peli-rosa le sonrió al rubio y el Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente. Lo que era realmente lindo en la cara del niño de seis años.

"Y bien," Kakashi se desplomó en el suelo al lado del Uchiha, mirando el juego, fascinándose mientras las piedras cambiaban de manos rápidamente. Había un total de veintiuna pierdas que los niños se iban pasando entre ellos y para su sorpresa, Kakashi empezó a ver un patrón, una estrategia a lo que estaban haciendo. "¿Cómo se llama este juego?"

El rubio bufó y le miró. Kakashi escondió su shock al ver las seis marcas en sus mejillas. Este era el chico con el Nueve Colas dentro de él. "Pasa la piedra"

Incrédulo, Kakashi se mordió el labio para contener su risa. "¿Pasa la piedra?"

"No es un juego." Dijo el Uchiha haciendo un mueca cuando la peli-rosa tomó una de las piedras del rubio y el rubio tomó una de las suyas. Paró un momento y entonces le dio una piedra a la peli-rosa quién le miró mal y le dio una piedra al rubio.

"¿Cómo se juega?" Preguntó Kakashi intrigado. Nunca había visto un juego que involucrara piedras siendo pasadas de un lado a otro e incluso después de mirarlos un rato no entendía qué estaban tratando de conseguir o las normas que estaban usando, pero había mucha estrategia involucrada.

"¡'TO!" Gritó la Peli-rosa de repente, levantando las manos al aire y dejándose caer sobre su espalda resoplando. "¿Es que siempre tienes que ganar?"

"Es que soy bueno en ello." Naruto, porque definitivamente el rubio del grupo era Naruto Uzumaki, cogió las ocho piedras de Peli-rosa y extendió la mano hacia el Uchiha quien le estaba mirando tan mal como un niño de seis años podía. El Uchiha gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta y le pasó sus cuatro piedras.

"Vamo' a juga' de nuevo, ¿verda'?" El Uchiha le dio un golpecito a Naruto en la rodilla y Naruto asintió contento mientras contaba sus piedras.

"¡Hey!" Naruto levantó sus ojos muy azules hacia Kakashi, "¡Me has robado una de mi' piedra'!"

El ojo de Kakashi se abrió a más no poder y se miró al crío rubio. "No es verdad."

"¡Si lo e'! ¡Deb'ría tené' dos-una!" Gritó Naruto acercándose las piedras al pecho y se miró a Kakashi enfadado y herido. "¡Solo ten'o dos-zero!"

"Puede que los otros niños no te dieran una de sus piedras." En realidad Kakashi tenía la piedra desaparecida, pero meterse con niños fáciles de manipular siempre era divertido.

"'Ra y 'Ke saben las normas. ¡Ellos nunca no me dan mi' piedra!'"

Para la sorpresa de Kakashi, ambos el Uchiha y la Peli-rosa se pusieron en pie, no que fueran mucho más altos ahora que estaban de pie, y le miraron mal, con las manos en jarra. "Dale a 'To su piedra." Siseó el Uchiha. Era sorprendente ver a un Uchiha ser tan defensivo de alguien fuera de su familia.

"No la tengo." Kakashi levantó las manos, indicando inocencia. O que sus manos no llevaban armas, pero eso era una cosa más ninja. Además, solo era una piedra. Los críos podían coger otra, una mucho más bonita en su opinión, ya que el río estaba a unos diez metros.

"¡No mientas!" Le gritó la Peli-rosa a Kakashi y se quedó tan sorprendido ante su aguda voz y absoluta ira que a penas esquivó cuando le salto encima. Estaba distraído por el Uchiha soltando su chakra y se substituyó por un tronco justo a tiempo para salvarse de un kunai afilado.

Kakashi no se podía creer que el crío tuvieron armas afiladas. ¿Quién diablos le daba a un niño de seis años cuchillos? Aunque había que tener en cuenta que era un Uchiha.

Algo golpeó las rodillas de Kakashi y el adolescente dio un paso adelante por el golpe, mirando hacia abajo para ver a Naruto agarrado de sus piernas. "¡Dame mi piedra!"

Saliendo del agarre del rubio, Kakashi esquivó la Peli-rosa, quien le había saltado encima de nuevo, solo para que la pequeña se moviera en su esquive y le pegara una patada en la cadera, su corto cabello abanicándose más de lo que ya estaba en lo que Kakashi asumió era ira.

"¡Fuego: Fénix Inmortal!" De donde el Uchiha estaba vinieron unas cuantas pequeñas bolas de fuego que Kakashi no pudo esquivar completamente, aunque consiguió levantar los brazos para cubrirse la cara. Estaba completamente asombrado de que un niño de seis años, incluso un Uchiha de seis años, consiguiera hacer correctamente una técnica ninja de rango C. Lo que era mejor, o a lo mejor peor, Kakashi no podía decidirse, era que hubiera hecho la técnica con la frase de invocación más corta que nunca hubiera oído.

Dolor repentino en su pie le hizo olvidarse del dolor de las quemaduras de los brazos e hizo que Kakashi se mirara el pie, donde Peli-rosa le había clavado el kunai que el Uchiha había tirado en el pie. Y no se había limitado a cortarle un poco la piel; había hundido la cuchilla hasta el mango, a través del pie y la sandalia.

Peli-rosa le gruñó y desclavó el kunai de su pie y Kakashi saltó bien lejos solo para tropezar con Naruto, quien le había estado esperando. El Uchiha saltó a su posición, cogiendo a Kakashi alrededor del cuello de camino al suelo, negándose a soltarle incluso mientras Kakashi le tiraba de los brazos. Unas manos pequeñas rebuscaron por los bolsillos de Kakashi y luego, en cuestión de segundos, los tres niños se alejaron de él.

Kakashi se apoyó en sus codos, sorprendido ante lo fieros que se habían puesto los críos por algo tan tonto como una piedra, de todas las cosas, y miró a su pobre pie y lo vio sangrando profusamente. Dirigió su mirada a los niños cuando empezaron a hablar.

"Aquí tienes 'To." Peli-rosa le pasó la piedra a Naruto que en algún momento había estado en los bolsillos de Kakashi y Naruto le sonrió. El Uchiha cogió el kunai que le fue ofrecido de vuelta y lo limpió con su camiseta.

"¿Los has cogido?" El Uchiha levantó una ceja hacia Nartuo y el chico sonrió, arrugando así las marcas de sus mejillas.

"Absolutamente." Naruto se sacó algo del bolsillo y le pasó uno a cada uno de los otros niños. Se giraron los tres a una hacia Kakashi y presentaron un frente unido.

"Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha." El chico Uchiha dio una reverencia corta y mostró el cascabel plateado que tenía en la mano.

"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto usó un saludo perfecto extraído de un libro de etiqueta.

"Yo soy Sakura Haruno." Peli-rosa Hizo una reverencia de señorita bien entrenada, también mostrándole el pequeño cascabel en su mano.

Naruto dio un paso al frente, y se quedó parado en el medio, Sasuke a su derecha y Sakura a su izquierda. "Somos tu equipo genin. Nos hemos graduado temprano y Sarutobi-sama ha decidido que deberíamos estar todos en el mismo equipo. Por el bien de la ironía, creo que por eso te dio a ti nuestro equipo."

Con un bufido, Sasuke rodó los ojos. "Equipo Tensai mi trasero."

"Oh cállate Sasuke." Sakura fue alrededor de Naruto y se arrodilló a los pies de Kakashi. "Tengo conocimientos de médico Hatake-san; por favor déjame curar tus heridas." Sin otra palabra sus manos brillaron de un familiar color verde y el dolor de sus quemaduras se redujo hasta desaparecer. Se concentró en su pie unos segundos más y se alejó, dejando que sus manos cayeran con gracia en su regazo. "Ahí lo tienes, estás como nuevo."

"Esperad." Kakashi se levantó del todo, mirando a los niños, "_Vosotros sois_ el equipo que se supone que estoy poniendo a prueba?" Todos tenían seis años, por el amor de dios.

_Habían_ conseguido tumbarle, aunque no por mucho tiempo y por sorpresa, pero igualmente lo habían conseguido. Sabía que si la 'pelea' hubiera durado más se hubiera recuperado con facilidad y tomado el control. Había sido lo infantilmente que habían actuado antes de atacarle lo que les había dado el elemento sorpresa. La sorpresa siempre era una herramienta ninja eficaz.

"Si, señor." Naruto puso a Sakura tras de él protectoramente ante el tono de Kakashi, probablemente preocupado por el enfado del jounin; obviamente estaba preparado para tomar todo, incluso castigo, que Kakashi les echara encima por lo que fuera. El chico estaba acostumbrado a los castigos y eso se mostraba en sus acciones.

"Y esa cosa, con las piedras," Kakashi no pudo evitar reírse un poco, "Eso era para hacerme bajar la guardia y que no os viera como nada más que niños. Niños jóvenes y sin entrenar que estaban jugando bajo el sol divirtiéndose." Kakashi negó con la cabeza. "Aa, incluso durante la pelea pensé que era la piedra lo que queríais."

"Correcto, señor." Sasuke le dio un golpecito a Naruto en la espalda. "Vale, no todo. Pasa la Piedra realmente es un juego que llevamos un tiempo jugando y las piedras que usamos son importantes."

"¿Cómo supisteis que tipo de test iba a usar?" Considerando que Kakashi nunca había tenido antes un equipo genin al que poner a prueba antes, estaba curioso sobre cómo habían sabido lo que iba a hacer.

"Uno de mis primos estaba en tu equipo Hatake-san," Dijo el chico Uchiha, "Cuando me enteré que ibas a ser nuestro instructor le pregunté a los padres de Obito si sabían qué tipo de test podíamos esperar de ti. Me dijeron que tu equipo pasó el test de los cascabeles que había sido pasado desde el Primer Hokage hasta el Cuarto. Estaba razonablemente seguro que ibas a usar el mismo test." Sasuke señaló a Sakura con la cabeza, "Sakura pudo confirmar que tenías los cascabeles la primera vez que se te ha tirado encima y nos ha hecho una señal. Entonces pusimos en marcha el resto plan."

Poniéndose en pie, Kakashi asintió, impresionado por los niños. Profundamente impresionado. Miró directamente a Naruto. "Así que sois buenos en recolección de información, espionaje," Pasó a mirar a Sakura, "técnicas médicas," Miró a Sasuke, "ninjutsu y obviamente habéis pasado todos los test de la Academia. ¿Cómo habéis decidido quién se quedaba con los cascabeles?"

"Siempre ponen a los genin en equipos de tres. Tu test era para crear problemas en los rangos y dependía en trabajo en equipo." Naruto sonrió, un poco triste, "He determinado que si ese no era el caso, si uno de nosotros tenía que volver a la Academia ese debería ser yo. Yo soy, después de todo, yo."

No había nada que Kakashi pudiera decir sobre eso delante de los otros dos niños, así que decidió hablar de ello con Naruto después, cuando estuvieran solos.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Kakashi les sonrió a los niños y su ojo visible se curvó en 'u'. El título que Sarutobi les había dado antes era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo ir. "Pasáis el test. Equipo Tensai."

*****xxXXxx*****

**tensai:**

_genio, prodigio, talento natural_

_desastre natural, desastre_

_reimprimir_


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título: **Uchiha Clan

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Los Uchiha estuvieron contentos que Sasuke hubiera roto todos los récords que tenían. Y entonces pusieron a Uzumaki en su equipo.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje un poco fuerte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"Madre," Dijo Sasuke cuando entraron en la casa, "He traído a mi equipo genin para presentarlo a la familia."

"Oh." Mikoto Uchiha salió de la cocina, secándose las manos en su delantal, "Hola queridos," Se quedó sin palabras cuando vio a los dos niños de al lado de Sasuke, "Um, ¿todos tenéis seis años?" La preguntó a su hijo, algo confusa. Cuando le habían adjudicado un equipo a Itachi, sus dos compañeros habían tenido doce años.

"Nah." El chico rubio se pasó la mano por su cabello despeinado, "Yo tengo siete años. Soy mayor que 'Ke por más o menos," Paró y la miró por primera vez, "Diez meses."

Tenía marcas en las mejillas.

El contenedor del Nueve-Colas.

Su precoz hijo de seis años estaba en el mismo equipo que el contenedor del Nueve-Colas, No estaba segura de qué pensar sobre eso.

Cuando el Demonio Zorro de Nueve-Colas atacó Konoha y el Cuarto Hokage murió, casi todos los clanes de Konoha se habían asegurado de que naciera un heredero en cada clan lo más pronto posible. Aquellos clanes que ya tenían heredero no habían perdido el tiempo y tuvieron otro, como los Inuzuka y los Uchiha. Estaba fresco en su memoria que cualquiera, en cualquier momento, podía morir.

Por qué el niño lucía tan pequeño, o a lo mejor aún más pequeño, que Sasuke era un misterio.

A Mikoto no le gustaban los misterios. A Itachi tampoco.

"Otouto."

"Aniki." Solo hacía un año que Sasuke había parado de llamar a Itachi 'Itachi-nii' y 'Nii-tama'. Había sido cuando pidió que le dejaran entrar en la Academia. Eso fue cuando Fugaku Uchiha se había dado cuenta que su segundo hijo no era solo una 'sobra', sino un niño brillante. Inlcuso más listo que el Genio Uchiha.

Sasuke no solo había demostrado ser más listo que su, en ese momento, hermano mayor de diez años, lo que era un logro que muchos adultos no podían conseguir, Sasuke había probado ser aún más Uchiha. Fue solo el orgullo del clan lo que lo mantuvo en secreto hasta ya no habían podido evitar que se supiera: Sasuke Uchiha había activado su Sharingan a los cinco años. Incluso Itachi había tenido ocho cuando lo hizo.

"Hola," La pequeña de cabello corto y rosa dio un paso adelante. "Soy Sakura Haruno y tengo seis años. Estoy en el equipo de Sasuke-kun y me especializo en ninjutsu médico y genjutsu. Me ofrecieron un lugar en la Academia el año pasado y me he graduado con Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun. Kakashi -sensei ha pasado a nuestro equipo y nunca voy a dejar que Sasuke-kun muera por algo que no ser vejez."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Uzumaki encogió un hombro, cogiendo el borde de la camiseta que le iba como dos tallas grande. "Soy un paria y vivo en un apartamento yo solo. Me especializo en ninjutsu de viento y sellos. Sarutobi-ojii-san me metió en la Academia el año pasado cuando se lo pedí. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo."

Mikoto maldijo a su blando y maternal corazón cuando se rompió por el pequeño delante de ella.

"Me gustaría que mis compañeros de equipo se quedaran a cenar, Madre, si no te molesta su presencia."

"Deberías preguntarle a tu padre." Mikoto no iba a ser la que tuviera que aguantar a Fugaku por dejar que el Contenedor del Nueve-colas comiera en una mesa Uchiha.

"Voy a hacerlo." Itachi se giró hacia la puerta, pero Sasuke que le bloqueó antes de que llegara a ella.

"Son mis invitados Aniki, déjame que me responsabilice por ellos." Sasuke le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza a su hermano mayor y desapareció en una corriente de aire, usando la habilidad chunin del Shunshin jutsu para desaparecer de la entrada.

"Ese rata bastardo." Gruñó Uzumaki por lo bajo y Mikoto se giró hacia él, lista para regañarle por insultar a su hijo solo para que continuara antes de que pudiera, "Solo ha sido un año. Cualquiera diría que ya se ha acostumbrado a esto."

La niña Haurno negó con la cabeza y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Uzumaki en algo que parecía empatía, "Tú tampoco lo has superado. Si él todavía estuviera por aquí, ¿realmente crees que incluso después de un año podrías 'superarlo?"

"Yeah, d' acuerdo, tiene' razón. Lo siento 'Ra-chan." Uzumaki suspiró, "Solo e'toy contento que e'té muerto y que no lo voy a ve' de nuevo. Supongo que 'Ke no e'tá tan mal."

Mikoto se miró al chico. Nunca había oído un acento como el que acababa de usar y aún así solo unos minutos antes él había hablado como el miembro de un clan con gramática y pronunciación perfectas. "¿Vienes de una familia ninja también, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó Mikoto mientras hacía entrar a los dos niños al salón. Sakura se sentó elegantemente en el sofá y Uzumaki se dejó caer al suelo sin gracia alguna. Itachi se quedó en un rincón de la habitación.

"No Uchiha-san," Sakura bajó la cabeza, "Mis padres son civiles. Mi padre trabaja en una tienda de mecánica y Madre es bibliotecaria."

Antes que Mikoto tuviera tiempo de preguntarle algo más a la niña, no queriendo oír nada del contenedor del Nueve-Colas, Uzumaki habló. "No ten'o una madre o un padre. Pero a Iruka-sensei le gusto." Sonrió y el salón de Mikoto pareció estar más iluminado que antes.

"Que bien, Naruto." Casi se atragantó con el nombre. Sería muy rudo de su parte que llamara a Sakura por su nombre y no a Uzumaki. Los Uchiha nunca eran rudos.

"Yeah, Iruka me compra comida. Va y me compra lo' víbere'. ¡Y me compra ramen!" Los ojos de Uzumaki se iluminaron considerablemente y Mikoto tuvo que desvira la mirada ante la felicidad absoluta por algo tan simple.

"¿No te deja dormir en su casa cuando los aldeanos te destrozan el piso?" Preguntó Sakura. "Es donde dormiste el último jueves, ¿verdad?"

"Yeah, 'Ka-sensei me pone un futón extra en su habitación. Es súper cool." Uzumaki se tumbó sobre su espalda y miró el techo. "Me deja usa' su lavadora también."

"¿Normalmente no tienes acceso a una lavadora Naruto-kun?" Si los músculos faciales de Itachi hubieran sido ejercitados de manera regulas durante el curso de la hasta el momento corta vida, hubiera fruncido el techo. Incluso en los edificios de departamentos había lavadoras que aceptaban ropa de cualquiera con dinero.

"Nah," Uzumaki negó con la cabeza, "La última ve' que lavé mi ropa allí, volvió con agujero' y porquería. Uso el picadero de la cocina."

Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior, "Naruto, ¿con qué frecuencia te atacan el piso?" Era comprensible que nadie gustara del chico con el Zorro de Nueve Colas sellado, pero de ahí a atacarle o destruir sus cosas era pasarse de la raya.

"Má' o meno' do' vece' al año." Uzumaki se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera mirarla, "Pongo trampa' y tal, pero no puedo usa' técnica' ninja po'que son los civile' lo' que lo hacen, no lo' ninja."

Hubo un parpadeo de chakra y Sasuke apareció en la entrada, "Padre ha dicho que si."

Eso era a la vez una sorpresa y no lo era. Fugaku era tan consciente, o más, que Mikoto de reputación de clanes y era mucho peor por el miembro de un clan permitir que una persona se quedara a cenar y rechazar a otra, incluso si era Uzumaki, que rechazar la propuesta de un nuevo equipo genin de invitar a sus compañeros de equipo a cenar. Konoha era conocida por el trabajo en equipo.

"¿Hay algo en especial que quieras para cenar Sasuke-kun?" Le preguntó Mikoto a su hijo, preguntándose absentemente por qué Sasuke era tan insistente, porque lo que estaba mostrando al invitar a la paria de Konoha a cenar era insistencia, sobre tener a Uzumaki en la casa.

Era posible que Hatake fuera el motivo. Hatake era muy conocido en el Clan Uchiha y era despreciado por ello. Como el único no-Uchiha que tenía el Sharingan trasplantado en él, como el único no-miembro de un clan con un doujutsu trasplantado, él probaba al consejo del clan que los Hyuga hacían bien al usar el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

Los Uchiha no tenían intención de forzar a sus miembros a ser esclavos. Tenían demasiado de eso viniendo de Konoha. Enjaular aún más a los Uchiha iba a ser negativo para el clan y la aldea.

Vivir en el complejo Uchiha no era lo que querían todos los Uchiha, después de todo. Era una regla no escrita que todos los que tenían un doujutsu deberían estar 'encerrados' en un mismo lugar para que el resto de gente de la aldea se sintiera más segura, menos vulnerable.

"Él quiere algo con tomates." La inflexión y acento de Uzumaki eran de nuevo perfectas, "Sakura-chan prefiere ensaladas, pero estamos trabajando en eso. Niños tan pequeños como nosotros no debería estar haciendo dietas." Uzumaki se miró a la kunoichi seriamente. Sakura se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y se puso la manos en el regazo.

"¿Qué quieres tú, Naruto?" Dijo Itachi desde su rincón y Uzumaki se encogió de hombros, completamente despreocupado.

"No tengo preferencias."

"Por que no comes bien Naruto," Sasuke cogió fuertemente el hombro del chico. Uzumaki le miró y sonrió. "Naruto va a comer verduras más que nada y yakitori bien hecho. Necesita las vitaminas y minerales."

"De acuerdo." Naruto suspiró, "¿En serio tengo que comerme la carne 'Ke? ¿En serio?"

Sasuke estaba prácticamente siseando las palabras, su ira era como un cuchillo en la garganta, "La carne que compra nuestra familia del mercado no está podrida o en mal estafo Naruto, va a estar buena y te va a sentar bien."

"¡Hey!" Naruto hizo un mueca, "No es como si fuera y comprara a propósito el trozo en pero estado."

Sakura se unió a los chicos en el suelo, sus ojos grandes y verdes tristes, "Lo sabemos, 'To. Lo sabemos."

*****xxXXxx*****

Notas de la traductora:

Bueeno, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia.

Esta vez no he podido revisarlo tanto como me hubiera gustado, así que si veis algún error o algo no se entiende bien, decídmelo por favor.

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: **wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Title: **Umino Foundation

**Rating: **M

**Resumen: **Iruka solo tiene nueve años más que Naruto. Porqué Naruto le eligió como 'persona preciada' es aún un misterio para el adolescente. Además, ¿dónde diablos ha visto Naruto zombis?

**Advertencias: **lenguaje fuerte, un poco de violencia, referencias a slash

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author Note: **La autora está interesada en el slash. Eso no quiere decir que todo el mundo y su perro vayan a ser gays en sus historias. En su historia, los ninja sabe que la vida es corta, a veces demasiado, y eso quiere decir que toman confort de aquel a quien se sienten atraídos, sea hombre o mujer. Eso no quiere decir que Iruka sea gay. Eso significa que Iruka gustó de Mizuki en algún punto. Puedo que esté con una mujer la siguiente vez. Solo necesitaba que Naruto tuviera alguien a quien odiar.

*****xxXXxx*****

Iruka Umino era una buena persona. Aunque era un chunin de dieciséis años que acababa de empezar a enseñar en la academia el año anterior, le confiaban casi todo lo referente al alumnado. También atraía a los niños como el flautista de Amelín, solo que sin necesidad de música.

La primera vez que se encontró con Naruto Uzumaki un año atrás, el niño de seis años estaba sentado en los escalones de la escuela con dos niños de su edad. Iruka se enteró rápidamente que el trío de genios eran buenos amigos. Los Uchiha nunca iban con nadie que no fuera de su familia, pero el chico Uchiha en el grupito de Naruto golpeó hasta la inconsciencia a un genin de once años por tirarle barro al Contenedor.

No que el barro hubiera llegado a darle a Naruto; no, el chico era demasiado rápido para que eso pasara.

"¿Iruka-sensei?" Aunque el rubio se hubiera graduado con sus dos amigos solo una semana atrás, Naruto aún iba por la escuela al final del día para ir con Iruka a casa, como si necesitara protección.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo te ido el día?" Por bueno que fuera Iruka, era más listo que bueno. Había oído los deseos del Cuarto Hokage, había oído la explicación del sello; sabía que Naruto era el que estaba manteniendo Konoha a salvo, no un Zorro de Nueve Colas renacido en forma humana.

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamó Naruto mientras se cogía las manos. Iruka se colgó la mochila del hombro y fueron hacia la casa de Iruka. "Kaka-sensei e'tuvo ba'tante sorprendido de ver a Sasuke y a mi entrenando sobre el agua, y Sakura e'taba balanceando una hoja sobre su nari', e'tando en un rincón sobre el agua pa' que no le dieramo'. Ha dicho que somo' bueno'."

"Eso es maravilloso, Naruto-kun." Iruka apretó la mano de Naruto gentilmente y Naruto apretó la mano de Iruka de vuelta. "He oído que cenaste con la familia de Sasuke-kun la semana pasada. ¿Cómo fue?"

"¡Oh tío!" Naruto estaba prácticamente saltó tres metros de lo excitado que estaba, "¡Tío, oh tío! Mikoto-sama hizo yakiniku, creo que era de cerdo, ¡estaba buenísimo! ¡Nunca había probado algo tan bueno ante'!" Paró de saltar y miró a Iruka a través de sus pestañas, continuando en una voz más reservada, "Quiero deci', siempre me das comida buena y me encanta come' en tu casa, pero Mikoto-sama e' realmente asombrosa."

Iruka rió alegremente, solo un poco intimidado y muy triste que Naruto pensara que él cocinaba bien. Hacía un delicioso ramen instantáneo, eso era verdad, pero cocinaba mejor en una fogata al aire libre que en los fogones. Las preferencias de Naruto solo resaltaban lo mala que era su vida realmente. Puede que Naruto hubiera intentado reconfortarle con sus palabras, pero la realidad estaba allí en el fondo cada vez que abría la boca.

"Está bien, Naruto." Iruka cogió a Naruto para darle un abrazó rápido y apretado, y le desordenó el cabello antes de cogerle la mano de nuevo y continuar su camino, "¿Te lo pasaste bien?" Preguntó Iruka un momento después.

"Bien," Aún un poco calmado, Naruto se encogió de hombros, "Sasuke y Sakura e'taban allí, lo que e' asombroso, y Mikoto-sama e' totalmente cool y 'Tachi-san e' un poco... ¿'Ka-sensei?"

"¿Si Naruto?"

Naruto miró a Iruka con ojos grandes y con una expresión completamente seria, "Cuando lo' zombi' reviven, no tienen emocione', ¿verdad? Po'que he oído no tienen emocione', y Tachi-san no mue'tra ninguna emoción, así que me preguntaba... ¿E' Tachi-san un zombi?"

La seriedad total en la cara de Naruto fue demasiado para Iruka y el adolescente empezó a reír a carcajadas tan fuerte que cayó de rodillas, con la mochila a su lado, un Naruto preocupada delante de él.

"¿'Ka-sensei? ¿Está' bien? ¿Qué e' tan divertido?" El pánico en la voz de Naruto convenció a Iruka que sería malo para el niño ver a su 'querido 'Ka-sensei' morirse de la risa.

"No, Naruto, estoy bien, estoy bien." Iruka respiró profundamente para contener su risa, "Es solo … me ha hecho gracia algo que ha dicho, eso es todo."

"Qué e' tan gracioso sobre 'Tachi-san siendo un zombi?" Naruto se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho desafiante, "¡He vi'to zombi' ante'! ¡Vi a un tipo usa' cuerpo' como marioneta' y eso quiere deci' que he vi'to zombi'! 'Tachi-san podría totalmente se' un zombi."

Iruka puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto con una sonrisa, "Si Itachi-san realmente fuera una-" Iruka tuvo dificultades diciendo lo siguiente sin echarse a reír de nuevo, "-una zombi-marioneta, ¿quién lo está controlando entonces?"

Hubo una pausa mientras Naruto pensó en una respuesta. "¡Uchiha-sama!" Exclamó Naruto de repente con vigor, "¡Uchiha-sama era realmente muy, muy frío! ¡Más frío que zombi-'Tachi-san y no le gusté! ¡To' lo que Uchiha-controla-zombi'-sama le decía a zombi-'Tachi-san que hiciera, zombi-'Tachi-san lo hacía!"

Con ojos como platos, Iruka cogió a Naruto fuerte de los hombros, meneándole una vez, gentilmente, "Naruto, nunca más llames a Uchiha-sama 'Uchiha-controla-zombis-sama' de nuevo. Uchiha-sama no es un controlador de zombis e Itachi-san no es un zombi, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Err, de acuerdo," Naruto frunció el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros, "¿Puedo llamar a Tachi-san..."

"¡No! Quiero decir," Iruka bajó el tono de voz ante la mueca de Naruto, "No, Naruto, no puedes llamar a Itachi-san 'zombi-Itachi-san'. Llamar a gente con nombres como ese puede herir sus sentimientos."

Los ojos azules se nublaron y Naruto asintió distantemente, "Yeah, de acuerdo, no voy a llama' así a nadie. Lo siento Iruka-sensei."

Sorprendido ante el uso de su nombre entero, Iruka volvió a abrazar fuertemente a Naruto, esta vez fue un abrazo largo, "Oh peque, puedes llamarme 'Ka-sensei. No es un nombre malo. Es un apodo, como los que tienes para tu equipo. Me gusta que me llames 'Ka-sensei. Significa que te gusto."

Naruto sollozó en el abrazo y asintió, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Iruka. Murmuró algo y Iruka hizo un 'hmm' inquisitivamente. Alejándose, solo un poco, Naruto murmuró de nuevo, "Te quiero 'Ka-sensei."

Iruka sintió su corazón derretirse de nuevo, "Yo también te quiero, Naruto."

Naruto respiró contra su cuello durante unos pocos momentos y entonces se apartó con una gran sonrisa. "¿Qué va' a hace' e'ta noche 'Ka-sensei?"

Poniéndose en pie, con una sonrisa similar en su cara, Iruka cogió de nuevo su mochila, "Bien, tengo que corregir los ejercicios de los alumnos de verano..."

"Nononono, ¡tiene' que juga' conmigo y debería' enseña'me algo guay!" Naruto cogió las llaves que Iruka le pasó y abrió la puerta. "¡Podría' se' jounin sabe'! Vi un jounin entrenando en un área de entrenamiento al lado nue'tro hoy, ¡y podría' habe'le pateado el trasero si quisiera'!"

"Vigila lo que dices." Dijo afiladamente Iruka, mirando a Naruto correr por su salón. A veces Iruka se preguntaba porqué nunca le había preguntado a Naruto si quería vivir con él, el pobre chico estaba viviendo en un apartamento solo. Unos brazos se deslizaron alrededor de los hombros de Iruka , Naruto se calló a media palabra y Iruka recordó de repente que nunca le había pedido a Naruto que vivieran juntos porque Naruto odiaba a Mizuki.

"Hola, Iruka." Murmuró Mizuki y Iruka se sonrojó.

"Mizuki, Naruto está aquí."

"Yeah." La voz de Mizuki se volvió un poco forzada, "Lo he oído."

"Naruto, ¿por qué no vas a ducharte al baño y voy a poner algo de agua a hervir para el ramen?"

"¡Yay!" Naruto salió de la habitación como si estuviera en llamas.

Saliendo del agarre de Mizuki, Iruka le frunció el ceño a su amante, "Mizuki, no quiero muestras de afecto cuando Naruto está aquí. Te lo he dicho varias veces."

"Lo siento, Iruka. Es solo; cada vez que te veo, no puedo evitarlo. Es que eres demasiado guapo." Mizuki se pasó una mano por su fino cabello plateado, enfadado que no pudiera besar a su novio cuando el adolescente menos había invitado al mocoso demoníaco a casa.

Enderezándose, Iruka endureció sus ojos, "No soy un juguete. Esta es mi casa y si no respetas las normas, puedes irte. No estás pagando la renta."

Mizuki lució en shock, "Iruka, amor. Soy tu pareja."

"Maldita sea, Mizuki," Iruka tomó aire profundamente, "No pagas la comida, no pagas cuando vamos a comer fuera, no cumples tus promesas, ligas con chicas y chicos en los bares... Ya estoy harto de ti. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Iruka," Mizuki se acercó a Iruka, presionando sus mejillas juntas, "Tú no pones las normas." Una mano acarició ligeramente la garganta de Iruka, aviso evidente en lo fuerte que Mizuki le agarraba.

Antes que Iruka pudiera hacer algo más que pestañear ante la prepotencia del asistente de profesor peli-plateado, la mano de Mizuki fue arrancada de su garganta y con un grito, Mizuki aterrizó fuerte sobre sus rodillas. Iruka miró hacia abajo para ver a Naruto estando sobre un kunai que estaba enterrado en la pierna de Mizuki.

"Toca a 'Ka-chan de nuevo y voy a jodidamente matarte. ¿Estamos?" La voz aguda e infantil de Naruto normalmente habría sonado divertida, pero con Mizuki en el suelo sangrando y otro kunai en el cuello del chico de diecinueve años, no lo era.

No era nada divertido.

"Naruto." Iruka se quedó sin respiración por el shock. Nunca había visto a Naruto así antes. Nunca se había dado cuenta que a Naruto le importaba tanto. Estaba un poco sorprendido que Naruto le viera como su _madre_.

"Iruka-kaa-chan es mi primera y más preciada persona. Si amenazas a Iruka-kaa-chan, amenazas a mi familia. SI amenazas a mi familia te voy a buscar, te voy a encontrar y te voy a descuartizar poco a poco." Naruto había empezada a gruñir y Iruka dio un paso al frente. Naruto levantó la mirada hacia él y Iruka se paró. Había algo en los ojos de Naruto que le gritaba. Le gritaba 'dolor'.

"Tu..." Mizuki le asesinó con la mirada.

Enterrando la hoja del kunai en la garganta de Mizuki, solo lo suficiente para hacerle sangrar, Naruto tiró la cabeza de Mizuki hacia atrás agarrándolo del cabello, "No serías la primera persona que mato. Ni de lejos, tu jodido hijo de puta. Soy un genio y un genin. Soy un huérfano que vive en la parte mala de la aldea. No he sido inocente por más de la mitad de mi corta vida. La sangre ha corrido por entre mis dedos y sobre mis manos durante tanto tiempo que no recuerdo la última vez que estuvieron limpias. No. Jodas. Conmigo." Naruto zarandeó la cabeza de Mizuki una vez más y le soltó, empujándole hacia delante con un golpe de chakra, forzando al ninja mayor a caer de cara al suelo.

"Naruto," Iruka fue hacia Naruto y cogió al niño en sus brazos, "Oh,Naruto." Había tanto dolor en las palabras de Naruto que Iruka no podía evitar sentirse horrorizado por su pseudo-hijo.

"Márchate." Naruto miró mal a Mizuki, señalando la puerta con un kunai. La luz de la entrada hacía brillar la gota de sangre que colgaba de la punta de la hoja del kunai.

Mizuki le miró mal de vuelta, antes de estremecerse antes el Intento Asesino que tanto Naruto como Iruka le dirigieron y salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

"No va a volver, Naruto."

"Más le vale." Naruto hizo una mueca y limpió la sangre de la hoja en sus pantalones, "E'túpido idiota pensó que podía obligar a 'Ka-sensei a hace' lo que él quisiera. Ba'tardo. Si yo no le hubiera dado, hubiera' matado a ese imbécil..."

"Naruto," Iruka miró como Naruto guardó el kunai, "¿Lo has dicho en serio?"

"¿El qué?" Naruto ladeó la cabeza, pestañeando.

"Has dicho," Iruka se aclaró la garganta, "Has dicho que soy tu primera y más preciada persona. Que soy tu 'Ka-chan'."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de repente y Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Murmuró una afirmación flojito.

Iruka puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Naruto y le hizo mirar hacia él de nuevo. "¿Te gustaría venir a vivir a mi piso? Tengo una habitación de sobras."

"¿Qué?" Naruto dio un salto, sorprendido por la oferta repentina de Iruka.

"Me gustaría que mi hijo viviera conmigo, los niños deberían vivir con sus padres."

"Pero no soy … No eres ..." Naruto se quedó sin palabras."

Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír, "Te quiero, Naruto. Si tu me consideras tu madre, yo te considero mi hijo," Iruka hizo u puchero,"Aunque preferiría ser tu padre que ser tu madre."

Naruto le sonrió de vuelta.

*****xxXXxx*****

Notas de la Traductora:

Raven Oscuro: aunque me gustaría que la historia fuera NaruHina, mucho me temo que la autora decidió que no tuviera ninguna pareja en concreto y yo, al ser solo traductora, no puedo hacer nada en ello, ya que la historia ya está terminada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora:** Neko-hime 123

**Title: **Team Henohenomoheji. I mean, Team Tensai

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Naruto se está riendo de él, Kakashi está seguro de ello. Pero hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse y terapia es solo una de ellas.

**Advertencias: **Menciones de violación, discusiones serias, gen.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota de la Traductora:** Aparece una diferente interpretación de como se consigue el Mangekyo Sharingan.

*****xxXXxx*****

Hiruzen Sarutobi miró a los tres niños que estaban delante de él en su oficina, con las cabezas en alto y sonrisas en su cara. Kakashi Hatake estaba entre Sarutobi y los niños y el Hokage negó con la cabeza.

"Kakashi. Tus genin no son perros."

"Lo sé." Kakashi ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse o apartar la mirada.

"No puedes tratarlos del mismo modo en que tratas a tus ninken."

"Lo sé."

"No te pertenecen."

"Si señor."

"¿Puedes decirme por qué, exactamente, tus tres genin tienen un henohenomoheji en sus camisetas?"

"No señor."

"¿Naruto-kun? ¿A caso puso Kakashi-sensei el henohenomoheji en tu camiseta?" Sarutobi miró tras de Kakashi al más pequeño de los genin.

"¡Nops!" Naruto Uzumaki se dio un golpe en el pecho, "'Ke tenía su uchiwa en su camiseta y yo quiero pertenece' a algún sitio y Pakkun y Buru tienen henohenomoheji en ello' así que pinté uno en mi camiseta! ¡Soy un genin de Kaka-sensei! ¡Igual que su' ninken!"

"Naruto, no tienes porqué pertenecer a algún sitio..." Sarutobi se detuvo a media frase. "Si tu lo empezaste, ¿por qué Sakura-chan y Sasuke-kun tienen también henohenomoheji?"

Naruto miró al suelo, "Yo, um. Me sentía solo. 'Ra y 'Ke no querían que e'tubiera solo, así que se pusieron cara' en su' camiseta' también."

"Ya veo." En realidad Sarutobi no lo veía. ¿Por qué diablos iba un Uchiha a sustituir su uchiwa con un henohenomoheji por el capricho de su compañero de equipo? No era natural. Nunca había pasado antes. "¿Y estás completamente seguro que Kakashi no tiene nada que ver con ello?"

"¡Lo ha' pillado viejo!" Naruto levantó un puño al aire con energía, "¡Ha sido todo idea mía!"

Por lo menos el chico era tan energético como siempre. "De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no le muestras a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-kun como es la oficina? Me gustaría hablar con vuestro sensei."

"Viejo." Naruto parecía estar regañándole, "No soy idiota. Va' a pegarle la bronca por pone' su marca en su' genin. No la ha hecho. Fui yo."

"¿Todavía haciendo travesuras?" Sarutobi negó con la cabeza ante el genin más mayor y les hizo un gesto para que se fueran. "Ve, Naruto. Todavía necesito hablar con Kakashi-sensei."

Los niños hicieron muecas, pero se fueron de la oficina. Sarutobi miró a su mejor ANBU. Como el adolescente había conseguido ser jounin, genin sensei, y ANBU al mismo tiempo asombraba a Sarutobi. El Hokage había pensado que el Hatake había dejado su puesto de ANBU por lo menos, pero no lo había hecho.

"Bien, Kakashi."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi levantó una mano, "Sé cuando los niños se están metiendo conmigo, y sé cuando Naruto-chan está siendo completamente honesto. Este asunto del henohenomoheji es un poco de cada. Naruto-chan está interesado en pertenecer a algo y considera que todo lo que tiene la marca del espantapájaros como mío. Pero también lo usa como travesura, porque la semana pasada consiguió que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-chan se torcieran el hitae-ate sobre sus ojos izquierdos durante tres días."

Sarutobi tosió en su mano para encubrir su risa. Podía imaginar con facilidad a los tres niños caminando por ahí con sus hitae-ate torcida sobre su ojos izquierdo como su sensei. Seguro que era muy lindo. "¿Acierto si digo que tomaste fotos?"

Había un brillo en el ojo de Kakashi, "Por supuesto que lo hice Hokage-sama." Sacó un pequeño paquete y se lo tiró ligeramente sobre la mesa, "Tengo copias para usted, Itachi y para mi. No creo que los padres de Sakura-chan entendieran el chiste."

"No, no lo harían." Como civiles que eran no lo entenderían. Sarutobi sacó las fotos del paqueta y no pudo ocultar la sonrisa ante lo lindas que eran las fotos.

Casi había visto todas las fotos cuando una de Sasuke él solo apareció. Paró y se miró la foto con los ojos como platos.

"Es esa." Kakashi se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirar la foto y asintió para si mismo, "Yeah. Me enteré hace dos semanas que el sharingan de Sasuke está activo. No solo el sharingan, sino el Mangekyo Sharingan."

Ver a un niño de seis años con ojos rojo vivo y giros negros era un shock. Sabiendo que el niño tenía el Mangekyo significaba que Sasuke había matado a alguien cercano a él. Era el único modo.

"¿Qué dijo sobre el tema?"

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, "No pregunté. Sabes que todo el mundo piensa que un Uchiha tiene que matar a alguien cercano para que el Mangekyo se active, pero no es tan simple." Kakashi cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, "No tienes que matar a alguien cercano a ti emocionalmente; tienes que matar a alguien quien haya estado en contacto físico usando órganos reproductores. Eso quiere decir que Sasuke o ha matado a su madre por darle a luz, y Mikoto-san está viva, o mató a alguien que tuvo sexo con él."

Sarutobi se enfureció. "¡Tiene seis años!"

"Si." Kakashi levantó la mirada. "Y su padre es el jefe de la Policía de Konoha. Le pregunté a Fugaku-san sobre el sharingan de Sasuke. Dijo que hubo arrestos. Pero apareció un cadáver en la habitación de un hotel unos días después que Sasuke volviera llorando a casa." Había un aire feroz en Kakashi mientras su Intento Asesino aumentaba, "Fugaku descubrió el Mangekyo y la investigación sobre la muerte del hombre resultó en autodefensa en un tribunal civil."

Respirando profundamente para controlar su ira, Sarutobi dejó la foto con las demás, de nuevo en el paquete. "Asumo que Sasuke va al psicólogo."

"Ya está todo hecho; Fugaku y Mikoto le llevan todos los sábados al psicólogo de los Uchiha. Hay dos Uchiha más con el Mangekyo, creo que tiene relación una misión, pero incluso los Uchiha saben que el trauma de una violación tiene que tratarse."

"¿Algo más de lo que debas informarme Kakashi?"

Kakashi paró antes de asentir, creo que Sasuke le contó a Naruto lo que pasó." Paró de nuevo, "Naruto normalmente es muy entusiasta, pero hay veces en que él y Sasuke se pasan horas solos, hablando silenciosamente al lado de la Piedra Memorial. He escuchado algunas de las conversaciones que han tenido y creo que Naruto entiende _exactamente_ lo que Sasukeestá pasando y eso me hace querer … ¡Solo son niños por el amor de Dios!"

"¿Has descubierto quien asaltó a Naruto?" El Intento Asesino estaba saliendo como una ola de Sarutobi y Kakashi estaba agradecido de lo entrenado que estaba, o estaría de rodillas, suplicando que todo acabara.

"No. Tengo a Neko y a Karasu investigando." Si Kakashi fuera el que investigaba, sabía que no sería capaz de evitar matar a cualquiera que hubiera mirado mal a Naruto. Eso era un montón de gente, y a Naruto solo le tomó una mirada para entender a Sasuke. Ninguno de los ANBU le había dicho si habían encontrado algo.

"¿Y qué hay de Sakura?" Sarutobi no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer si se enteraba que los tres jóvenes graduados habían sido sexualmente asaltados. No estaba seguro que pudiera aguantarlo.

Kakashi sonrió, su ojos visible brillando, "Ella está bien. Buenos padres, sin problemas reales. Tiene una personalidad un poco extrema, pero estamos trabajando en ello."

"Gracias a dios." Sarutobi puso las manos planas sobre la mesa. "Sobre Naruto, ¿ha confiado en ti? ¿O solo en Sasuke?"

"No me ha dicho nada sobre su vida. Si no supiera como es tratado por haberle observado cuando estaba en ANBU no sabría que es diferente a Sakura."

"¿Crees que puedes conseguir que Sasuke le haga ir con él los sábados? ¿Al psicólogo?"

"Tendría que preguntarle a Fugaku. Los Uchiha no dejan que los no-Uchiha hablen con sus terapeutas." Kakashi se encogió de hombros, "Tendría que decirle a Fugaku, Sasuke, y Naruto que sé lo que pasó a los chicos y entonces conseguir que Naruto acepte ir. Entonces hacer que Fugaku permita al jinchuuriki usar al terapeuta Uchiha."

"Tienes que hacérselo saber que lo sabes de todos modos. Pregúntale si está dispuesto a ir con Sasuke. Si dice que no, llévale a los Yamanaka. Tiene entrenamiento en psicología."

Un ojo gris se abrió a más no poder. "¡En interrogación, no en ayuda!" Soltó y entonces recobró el control. "Lo siento señor, estaba sorprendido."

"Naruto tiene que ver al psicólogo sobre esto. No quiero que acabe odiando la mayoría de Konoha por un trauma de niñez." Sarutobi le mandó una mirada dura a Kakashi. "Pregúntale a Naruto y a Sasuke si le puedes decir a Sakura de esto. Si todo el equipo sabe vas a tenerlo más fácil."

"Si señor." Kakashi hizo una reverencia, "¿Algo más, señor?"

"No, puedes retirarte."

"Señor." Kakashi hizo una reverencia de nuevo y dejó la oficina del Hokage en busca de sus genin.

Los encontró juntos alrededor de la mesa de Naruto en la habitación que había sido puesta a parte para el chico un tiempo atrás bajo la oficina del Hokage mirando unos papeles concentrados. No entró en la habitación, prefiriendo escuchar su conversación.

"Así que, con la información que tenemos que tienes de Haku, Momochi debería haber huido de Kirigakure por ahora, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Sasuke a Naruto y el niño rubio asintió.

"Yeah, el padre de Haku juntó unos cuantos aldeanos y mató a su madre y entonces Haku les mató a ellos y a su padre y Momochi le encontró unos años después en una calle. Haku tiene … erm, creo que más o menos nueve años ahora. Solo es unos cuantos años mayor que yo y tres años mayor que vosotros. No creo que Momochi le adoptara, solo le recogió y le convirtió en un arma por su límite de sangre."

Sakura resopló, "Un miserable ninja de Kirigakure al que no le importan los límites de sangre y va y es Zabuza Momochi. Que jodida ironía." Sasuke rió con ella y Naruto los calló.

"Sshhh chicos, todavía estamos en la Torre. Así que, si sabemos que Momochi ya es nuke-nin, sabemos que le cuesta entrenar a Haku y librarse de los cazadores de Kiri al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Cierto." Dijo Sasuke.

"Entonces tenemos los ventaja. Estamos mejor entrenados que Haku y Kakashi-sensei puede ganara a Momochi con una mano atada a la espalda en este momento. Si le damos otros seis años, sería diferente. Recordad la prisión de agua que Momochi gusta de usar."

"Yeah," Sakura suspiró, "Un verdadero asesino silencioso, ese Momochi."

"¿Vamos a poder convencer a Kakashi-sensei para que nos lleve a una misión a Kiri?" Había un 'ceño fruncido' en la voz de Sasuke y Kakashi ladeó la cabeza. Esto no era lo que se esperaba. Él mismo acababa de oír que uno de los Siete Espadachines de Kiri había intentado matar a su Kage y huyó de la aldea cuando fracasó. ¿Cómo había conseguido tres niños que no tenían ni diez años saberlo? ¿Y qué coño estaban planeando? ¿Por qué iban a querer ir _hacia_ un nuke-nin re rango A?"

Sakura habló, "No creo que podamos. Quiero decir, ¿Quién coño lleva a dos niños de seis años y uno de siete cerca de un área donde se sabe hay un nuke-nin? Puede que Kakashi-sensei está un poco mal de la cabeza, pero no es estúpido. Además," Meneó una mano, "Todos sabemos lo que opina sobre compañeros de equipo. Moriría antes de dejar que uno de nosotros fuera asesinado."

"Lo que significa que no hay modo en que ninguno de nosotros se acerque personalmente a Momochi ahora mismo." Naruto sonaba abatido y Kakashi negó con la cabeza para aclararse la mente.

Que niños más maravillosamente inteligentes estaba enseñando, sabiendo que nunca iba a llevarles cerca de un nuke-nin tan peligroso como uno de los siete espadachines. Pero la pregunta permanecía; ¿qué estaban tratando de hacer y qué tenía que ver con Zabuza Momochi y ese 'Haku'?

Abriendo" la puerta, Kakashi le sonrió a sus alumnos, "¡Hola, mis pequeños y lindos alumnos!"

"Oh dios," Sakura enterró su cara en sus manos, "Flashbacks de Lee."

Ambos chicos le dieron golpecitos en los hombros en comprensión y Kakashi añadió otro nombre a su lista de nombres a buscar. Malditos fueran los niños por hacerle tan curioso sobre algunas cosas que tenía que disminuir su tiempo en la Piedra Memorial.

"E'tá bien 'Ra-chan, te entendemo' perfectamente." Naruto le sonrió a Kakashi, "Hola Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto-chan. ¿Qué tenéis aquí?" Kakashi miró por encima la cabeza de Sasuke a los papeles. Todo lo que podía ver era un mapa de los Países Elementales.

Curioso. Muy curioso.

A lo mejor era un genjutsu. A Sakura se le daban muy bien.

"Solo mirando los borde' alrededor del Paí' del Fuego." Naruto le pasó los papeles hacia él y sonrió con esa sonrisa inocente que Kakashi no creería era inocente ni en un millón de años. "¿Quiere' mira'?"

"No, no, está bien Naruto-chan. ¿Chicos, estáis preparados para ir a por una misión?"

"Vale, enserio Kakashi-sensei," Dijo Sasuke disgustado, "Si cogemos una rango D más, voy a hacer algo drástico. Nunca había hecho tantos chores en mi vida."

"Oh dios, ni siquiera sabes lo peor de esto." Naruto rodó los ojos, "Solo espera hasta que seamo' chunin o incluso jounin y lo' ninja que repa'ten misiones insi'tan en da'nos rangos D po'que somo' chiquito'. Va a se' vergonzoso."

"Te entiendo." Sakura rodó los ojos a la vez que Sasuke, "Te entiendo totalmente."

*****xxXXxx*****

Nota extra: solo para que no flipeis por un niño de 5 años teniendo sexo y tal, Sasuke se acostó (y mató) a Karin en la linea temporal original para conseguir el Mangekyo (no funcionó con matar a Orochimaru porque realmente no _mató_ a Orochimaru). Quería poder usar Tsukuyomi en combate (porque el Mangekyo fue con él a través del tiempo), así que tenía que inventarse algo. Naruto salió una noche, encontró y mató un violador, y Sasuke es como, el mejor actor del mundo. Y así todo el mundo asumió lo que pasó.

**Además: **la autora tiene un historia dedicada a la reacción de la gente a Sasuke con Mangekyo, a lo mejor la traduciré cuando acabe con ésta, o mientras hago esta o algo, si os interesa decidme algo y tal.

Dos capis en un día! No os acostumbreis, que no voy a tener mucho tiempo de ahora en adelnate, ¿eh?

Bueno, nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Title: **C Rank Please

**Rating: **M

**Resumen: **Es aburrido hacer quehaceres todo el tiempo. A lo mejor si impresionaban a Kakashi iban a deshacerse de las misiones de rango D y conseguir una C. Eso iba a ser algo más interesante.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje, gen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"¿Vamos a ser nominados para el examen chunin?" Preguntó Sasuke ligeramente mientras le daba un golpecito en la rodilla a Kakashi, molesto que su profesor estuviera durmiendo. De nuevo.

Sakura rodó los ojos, "En serio, Sasuke-kun, Kaka-sensei no va a nominarnos. No nos ha dado una misión de rango C aún. Además, deberías dejar de preguntarle, solo hemos sido genin durante un mes."

"Y hemos completado doce misiones de rango D. Nuestro trabajo en equipo es excepcional. ¿Qué hay de malo en avanzar?" Gruñó Sasuke. Estaba muy cansado de los aburridos quehaceres que le habían forzado a hacer. También estaba empezando a arrepentirse de fingir conseguir su Mangekyo con el plan de Naruto. La terapia no era nada divertida.

Por lo menos no iba solo. El Uchiha bufó.

"¿Qué le pasó a Mizuki-teme, Naruto?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras se giraba a mirar a su Hokage pintando un rollo con sangre llena de chakra.

"Oh, bien, le apuñalé. Amenacé que le mataría." Naruto se encogió de hombros para no alterar las líneas de su sello, "Bien, amenacé que le despedazaría pieza a pieza. Iruka-sensei estaba impresionado. Ni siquiera me castigó por llamar a Mizuki jodido hijo de puta."

Sakura se tragó una risotada.

Kakashi abrió si ojos visible y miró a Naruto. Pestañeó, preguntando con tono incrédulo, "¿Has apuñalado a un chunin?"

"Oh, yeah," Dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras, sin prestar mucha atención, "Puse un kunai en su garganta también. Y si no se hubiera ido cuando le dije que lo hiciera, le abría matado totalmente. Al final solo le hice un corte en el cuello como advertencia."

"Naruto, ¿como te acercaste lo suficiente para hacer eso?" Preguntó Kakashi sorprendido. Era consciente que sus alumnos eran genios, pero aunque él mismo había sido genin a los seis años, había sido durante tiempos de guerra y los niños avanzaban mucho más rápido de lo que deberían.

Sin siquiera un parpadeo de chakra Naruto desapareció de su vista solo para reaparecer menos de un segundo después sentado al lado de su sensei, con un kunai pinchando levemente el chaleco jounin de Kakashi, "Así."

"Santo cielo." Kakashi respiró silenciosamente. "¿Cuán bueno eres con el Shunshin?"

"Lo suficientemente bueno que ni siquiera tú me has visto venir." Contestó Naruto, sonriéndole de lado al jounin, "No es como si el shunshin fuera difícil. Quiero decir, jugué al pilla pilla con Shisui-san el sábado pasado con el shunshin. Dijo que soy bueno, pero todo lo que realmente hago es comprimir mi chakra en un lugar donde parezca que haya corriente de aire. Nadie piensa en estar alerta de las corrientes de aire." Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron y su sonrisa creció, "También ayuda que mi chakra tenga naturaleza de viento."

"¡De acuerdo!" Kakashi se puso en pie de un salto con su exclamación, "Nuevo plan para hoy."

"¿Qué, no más dormir?" Murmuró Sasuke a Sakura quien rió en silencio.

"Vais a mostrarme lo buenos que sois con las tres técnicas de la academia."

"¿Qué: clon, reemplazo y transformación?" Naruto dijo eso a Kakashi mientras fruncía el ceño, "¿Eso es todo?"

"Si eres suficientemente bueno en shunshin como para impresionar a _Shunshin Shisui_, entonces quiero ver en qué más destacáis." Kakashi les hizo bajar de los árboles y señalo a Sakura, "Tú primero. Reemplazo."

"Um. De acuerdo." Sakura hizo rápidamente cinco reemplazos usando a su sensei, sus compañeros de equipo, una ardilla y un tronco de entrenamiento. "¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó, su tono informando a su sensei lo inútil que ella pensaba que era ese ejercicio.

"Clon."

"¿Regular o de algún tipo?"

Kakashi miró de cerca a Sakura, "Todos los que sepas." Un segundo después habían diez Sakura estando delante de él. "Maravilloso." Nueve kunai volaron de la mano de Kakashi y uno a uno los clones fueron destruidos ante él. El primero era de agua, seguido de barro, flores, miel, niebla, sombra, roca, rayo y fuego.

Kakashi paró y miró. Solo había uno de esos tipos de clon que no había visto nunca, "¿Fuego?"

"Si. Llegué a la conclusión que estamos en el País de Fuego y los demás países tienen un tipo de clon, así que pasé, oh, tres meses trabajando en descubrir como hacer un clon de fuego. La mejor cosa sobre el clon de fuego es que si lo atacas físicamente, te va a prender fuego." Sakura aplaudió, excitada que había alguien a quien pudiera sermonear que no hubiera estado ahí durante el proceso de creación. "Usé la composición del 'Fuego Griego' para hacer el clon, así todo lo que el fuego toque va a prenderse y el agua no va a apagarlo. Tuve que aprender a escudar, obviamente, así el clon no prende fuego a la hierba cuando anda, pero fue bastante fácil conseguirlo."

Kakashi se quedó mirando, "Fuego griego." Había oído hablar del Fuego Griego a algunos científicos, pero nunca se lo había encontrado en combate. Era muy ingenioso. "Eso está muy bien Sakura. Muy bien." Entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta de algo, "No has usado signos con las manos."

"No, tienes razón, no lo he hecho. Creo que usar los signos es dar un aviso al rival, así que todo lo que sé que no requiere que use los signos con las manos normalmente va a ser lo primero que use de mi arsenal." Sakura paró su sermón y se sonrojó. "Err … querías ver la transformación también, ¿verdad?"

"Por favor."

En ese mismo momento Sakura se convirtió repentinamente en una copia perfecta de Kakashi. "Yo." Sakura-Kakashi sacó un pequeño libro naranja de su riñonera de armas y lo abrió.

Curioso, Kakashi fue a su lado y miró por encima de su hombro. "¿El libro?"

"Parte de la transformación," Sakura-Kakashi se sonrojó y le pasó el libro a sus sensei.

Hojeando un poco las páginas Kakashi se sorprendió al ver lo que había escrito. Leyendo una de las páginas levantó una ceja, "Esto es realmente Icha Icha Paradise."

"En realidad no lo es." Sakura anuló la transformación y señaló el libro, "Una transformación es realmente un genjutsu y el genjutsu es una de mis áreas de especialidad. He transformado algo relativamente inocente en un libro naranja y he puesto un genjutsu a su alrededor para que la gente encuentre dentro lo que se espera encontrar."

"Ahh," Kakashi soltó un 'hmmm' para mostrar su aprobación, "Dejar la mente de tu oponente hacer el trabajo por ti."

"Correcto."

"Excelente trabajo, Sakura-chan," Kakashi le pasó el libro de vuelta a Sakura, quien lo puso en un rollo de pergamino, y se giró hacia Sasuke, "Te toca."

"Si te impresionamos, ¿vas a dejarnos hacer una misión de rango C?" Sasuke se cruzó de brazos con agresividad.

"Todavía no lo sé, Sasuke-chan. Es una posibilidad." El ojo de Kakashi se puso en forma de 'n' cuando sonrió a su alumno y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"Vale." Sin nada más que decir, Sasuke creó diez tipos diferentes de clones, se cambió de lugar con cada uno de ellos y se transformó al acabar todos los cambios de lugar, convirtiéndose en una piedra que su clon de sombras (kage bunshin) cogió y tiró al aire.

La sonrisa de Kakashi creció, "Maravilloso. Eres muy bueno en estas técnicas. ¿Qué tipo de clones tienes?"

"El sombra-Sasuke se encogió de hombros y contestó, "Cuervo, agua, niebla, arcilla, rayo, fuego, hoja, madera, humo y sombra." Mientras decía los tipos, el que decía se dispersaba. Cuando dijo su propio tipo Sasuke-piedra anuló la transformación. Miró mal a su profesor y dijo, ¿Es eso suficiente?"

"Maravilloso." Repitió Kakashi alegremente. Se giró hacia Naruto, "Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, ¿Naruto?"

Naruto sonrió de lado. No pudo evitarlo. "No se me dan bien ni la transformación de la academia ni el clon de la academia. Puedo hacer el reemplazo," Naruto paró para reemplazarse con una hoja que estaba cayendo diez metros lejos, "Pero me toma más concentración de la que me gustaría."

"Ok, ¿Qué clones sabes hacer?" Preguntó Kakashi. Estaba impresionada que Naruto hubiera conseguido reemplazarse con un objeta en movimiento tan pequeño. También había estado impresionado por el trabajo de los demás. Era difícil no estar impresionado cuando tenías a niños de seis años haciendo más de media docena de clones diferentes con total tranquilidad.

"Puedo hacer catorce tipos de clones."

Sasuke interrumpió a Naruto con un bufido, "Once. Tienes cuatro tipo de clones de sombra (kage bunshin) y dos tipos de clones de arcilla."

"¡Oi!" Gritó Naruto, "Me gustaría verte a ti hacer una sombra de _sangre_ o sombra en _masa_."

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza. "¿masa?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Yeah! ¡La primera vez que lo hice, hice quinientos veinticinco clones de sombra!" Naruto saltó con un puño al aire, "¡Entonces vi el clon de alguien explotar!" Naruto puso énfasis en la última palabra poniendo las manos juntas y separándolas de repente, como si hubieran estallado. "¡Así que ahora tengo clones de sombra que estallan!"

Hubo una risita nerviosa del sensei, "Maa, no creo que necesitemos que las cosas vayan explotando ahora, Naruto. ¿Puedes decirme qué tipos de clones tienes?"

"Err," Naruto dudó, pestañeando y mirando al cielo pensativo, "Sombra, explosión de sombra, múltiple sombra, sombra de sangre, arcilla, arcilla explosiva, barro, fuego, hoja, agua, hierba, rayo, papel, tinta, y arena."

"¿Oh en serio?" Kakashi sonaba algo pasmado y Naruto asintió. En esa lista había por lo menos tres tipos de clones de los que nunca había oído hablar, y dos a los que acaba de conocer.

"Y por supuesto," Naruto bajó la voz y se lamió los labios, perturbadoramente luciendo como si estuviera tratando de seducir a alguien, "Mi versión casera de la transformación." De fondo dos voces infantiles gritaron indignadas. "¡Técnica harem!"

34 mujeres de grandes pechos desnudas de diversas facciones faciales y estructuras corporales aparecieron y se apilaron encima de Kakashi con gemidos y gruñidos mientras se ondulaban contra el pobre chico de diecinueve años y entre ellas.

Naruto se lo miró y se puso a reír. Hasta que Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Pedazo de idiota!"

"No, en serio, Naruto," Sasuke se inclinó para mirar al otro chico a los ojos cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo, "Realmente iba a entrenar un poco con nosotros. Y vas tu y lo jodes todo usando esta técnica."

"Lo siento chicos," Naruto dejó caer su cabeza avergonzado, "Es solo," Naruto suspiró, "Solo que no había usado este jutsu en una temporada y no he podido evitarlo."

Los tres genin se giraron a mirar cómo Kakashi se arrastró fuera de la pila de mujeres.

Lucía más que un poco harapiento cuando suplicó sin aliento, "Por favor, haz que paren..."

Naruto asintió y los clones se desvanecieron en bolas de humo.

Kakashi se giró para estar sobre su espalda y miró el cielo, aturdido y confuso, "¿Cómo. Quién. Qué coño era eso?"

"Eso era mi Técnica harem. Una ingeniosa combinación del clon de sombras y la técnica de transformación, si puedo decirlo." Naruto se frotó los dedos contra la camiseta, orgulloso de su habilidad de tumbar cualquier hombre o mujer de sangre caliente.

"Te restrinjo el uso de _eso_ a no ser que no haya ninguna opción posible, ¿entendido?" Dijo Kakashi duramente mientras se ponía en pie. "Esa técnica es muy peligrosa."

"Si Kaka-sensei." Dijo Naruto, moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo en imitación de una asentimiento, Estaba mintiendo como un bellaco. Nadie nuca iba a restringirle su uso de su Harem cuando él quería usarlo.

Kakashi se tambaleó hacia el árbol en el que había estado durmiendo antes y se dejó caer en una posición con las piernas cruzadas, "Una pregunta sobre tu," Era casi doloroso para Kakashi decir la palabra, "Harem. Los ruidos que estaban haciendo, sonaban muy reales. ¿Cómo has sabido como hacerlas sonar así?"

"Oh." Naruto susurró algo muy flojito.

Kakashi se acercó al rubio, "¿Qué has dicho?"

"El orfanato en el que estaba cuando era pequeño," Empezó Naruto, "Me echaron cuando tenía cuatro años, ¿sabes?" No levantó la mirada del suelo. Mientras seguía sus palabras se volvieron cortantes e inexpresivas, como si estuviera dando un informe en lugar de hablar de su historia personal, "A veces las putas sentían lástima por mi si estaba lloviendo y me dejaban pasar la noche en el armario o en una segunda cama en su habitación del hotel. Oí un montón de cosas. Bara-chan tenía clientes bastante inofensivos, así que normalmente era ella quien me recogía. Si Bara-chan no estaba por ahí, Toge-sama me recogía, pero él me hacía mirar casi siempre. Era una de sus condiciones."

Hubo un silencio y entonces dos pares de brazos le rodearon. Incluso antes de que vinieran al pasado Naruto no les había dicho nada de cómo había sido su niñez. Como fuera que había sido esta vez, la otra había sido peor y Sasuke y Sakura lo sabían.

Kakashi miró a sus alumnos, con la cara seria. Al principio había pensado que el Harem de Naruto era divertido, sin importar lo peligroso que era por gente que no estaba preparada, entonces el clon había empezado a tocar y acariciar ya gemir y Kakashi se había dado cuenta que ningún niño de siete años podía pensar en algo tan detallado como eso; algo como eso tenía que ser copiado.

Aplaudiendo dos veces, Kakashi llamó la atención de sus genin de vuelta, "Bien," Proclamó, "Me habéis impresionado. No veo ningún motivo por el que no deberíamos suplicar por una misión rango C al Hokage."

Saltando encima de Kakashi, Naruto gritó de alegría, cogiendo a su sensei alrededor de la cintura con un abrazo, "¡Asombrosa, Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura tampoco pudo contener su entusiasmo, abrazando a Sasuke fuertemente, "¡Whoo! ¡C! ¿Por fin!"

Sasuke dejó que una sonrisa genuina apareciera en su cara mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sakura fríamente, "Va a ser un cambio placentero."

"Maa, solo he dicho que íbamos a hacer 'una' misión de rango C. Eso no implica que dejemos de hacer las de rango D para siempre." Dijo Kakashi, "¿Recordáis la Regla número 26 de Kaka-sensei?"

Los tres niños suspiraron y asintieron, diciendo a la vez, "Siempre puedes hacer algo que ayude a mejorar Konoha. Las misiones de rango D son tan importantes como las de rango A."

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Naruto miró a su amigo y le asintió. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando el Uchiha y no podía hacer otra cosa que explicarle a su sensei, quien nunca había aprendido a hablar idioma Uchiha silencioso.

"Somos ninja. Asesinos. Ladrones. No conocemos cosas como el renombrado 'honor' y 'gloria'. El único motivo por el que Konoha empieza por darle misiones rango D a los ninja nuevos es para hacer pensar a la población civil que no estamos convirtiendo a los niños en asesinos antes que lleguen a la edad adulta en términos civiles." Kakashi se miró a Naruto. Naruto levantó una mano, diciéndole que esperara a que el rubio terminara, "Por lo menos, eso es como los Uchiha lo ven. Y yo, ¿personalmente? Sé que hacer rangos D es bueno para hacer que los equipo trabajen juntos, y como ninjas de Konoha necesitamos aprender a trabajar en equipo; ese es uno de los motivos por los que somos una de las mejores aldeas ninja de los Países Elementales. Enviamos equipos a hacer el trabajo en lugar de uno o dos ninja que no saben como trabajar con, o incluso entre ellos. Con nuestra habilidad de trabajar en equipo, puede que cobremos menos ya que la paga se divide entre los compañeros de equipo, pero el trabajo acaba hecho y todo el mundo vuelve a casa. Es mejor para el trabajo a la larga, en cuanto a dinero; y es mejor en cuanto al personal también."

Kakashi intentó muy duro no mostrar su admiración a la versión muy adulta de por qué exactamente Konoha era como era. El razonamiento que el chico había dado sonaba como si hubiera venido de un chunin acabado de graduar.

"Bien dicho Naruto," Estuvo de acuerdo Sakura, "Estaría de acuerdo con las dos versiones intelectualmente, pero me inclino más hacia tu razonamiento bajo la ley de una aldea ninja. No importa cuantos civiles haya en una aldea oculta, los ninja los ganarían sin problemas. Incluso si Konoha estuviera volviendo los niños en asesinos, los civiles no podrían hacer nada porque ellos solo _creen_ que tienen poder. Presentamos una faz agradable a los civiles y pretendemos ser sumisos, pero podríamos matarles a todos en menos de una hora."

"Ni siquiera eso." Bufó Sasuke, "Los civiles son débiles. Ellos tienen dinero." Permitió Sasuke, "Pero si no nos pagaran por matar gente, nos limitaríamos a robárselo. No saben que son nuestros peones."

"¡Bien! ¿Qué tal si vamos a por una rango C?" Kakashi juntó sus genin y empezó a herding them en dirección a la Torre Hokage. Era un recordatorio doloroso de sí mismo de niño siempre que su equipo se ponía a hablar de matar. Ellos eran jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes, y aun así tenían un mejor entendimiento de lo que estaban haciendo que la mayoría de chunin. La razón número uno de por que muchos chunin nunca subían en la cadena de comando era su inhabilidad de ver ambas caras de la moneda, en cualquier asunto que se les presentara. Si sus niños ya podían ver por lo menos tres caras del asunto de su profesión estaban bien encaminados en convertirse en chunin.

Cuando los niños cambiaron su conversación en algo más ligero, Kakashi se preguntó como iba el Hokage a sentirse sobre él nominando a su equipo para los exámenes chunin. Iba a ser en Suna esta vez y tenían un pacto de no violencia con ellos.

*****xxXXxx*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Title: **Memorial Conversation

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Les habían nominado. En realidad no era una sorpresa, estaban más preparados entonces que lo habían estado en su propio tiempo. Pero esta vez los Exámenes Chunin los hacían en Suna. Mientras los chicos se preparan para marchar Iruka e Itachi se conocen entre ellos un poco mejor. Al fin y al cabo tienen mucho en común.

**Advertencia:** gen

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. LE pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"¿Por qué nos vamos una semana antes que todos los demás? Quiero decir, solo nos va a tomar unos días llegar a Suna, no veo porqué no podemos irnos con los otros equipos." Se quejó Naruto a Iruka mientras sellaba su ropa y demás cosas para el viaje en un rollo de pergamino.

Iruka despeinó a Naruto, "Os vais antes porque sois más pequeños."

"Ahh hombre." Gruñó Naruto, "¿Podemos correr más que todos los otros genin y quieren que nos vayamos antes porque puede que nos cansemos y tengamos que descansar?"

"Eres joven Naruto, disfruta de ello." Dijo Iruka alegremente, "Bien, ¿tienes tiempo de comer antes de marcharte, o vas a llegar tarde?"

"Solo he llegado tarde para una cosa en mi vida 'Ka-chan." Naruto meneó la cabeza. La única cosa por la que Naruto había llegado tarde era hacer volver a Sasuke a Konoha. Aunque al final lo consiguió.

"De acuerdo, un último bol de ramen en Ichiraku y voy a despedirte a la puerta de Konoha, ¿como suena eso?" Preguntó Iruka, guiando al chico hacia la puerta.

Naruto asintió y fueron hacia Ichiraku.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban en el stand de ramen cuando llegaron.

"Hey 'Ke, 'Tachi-san." Saludo a los solemnes hermanos Uchiha mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke, dejando el asiento de al lado de Itachi para Iruka.

"Naruto." Sasuke le pasó un humeante bol de pasta hacia Naruto, "¿Ya lo tiene todo preparado?"

"Sep." Murmuró Naruto alrededor de su primera ración de ramen.

Itachi miró cómo comía Naruto con fascinación. Había visto al chico completamente educado a la cena que hicieron a la casa Uchiha, así que sabía que Naruto podía comer como una persona civilizada, pero ver al niño engullir su comida como un garbarator era perturbador.

"Nunca habías visto comer a una rata callejera antes, ¿verdad Itachi-san?" La pregunta de Iruka era en voz baja para que solo el Uchiha mayor le oyera.

"No, nunca." Itachi se giró hacia Iruka con curiosidad.

Iruka se encogió de hombros, "Aprendemos a comer lo que sea que tengamos rápido para que nadie nos lo pueda quitar."

Itachi levantó una ceja, "¿Aprend_emos_?"

"Puede que tenga una casa que mis padres me dejaron en herencia, pero he sido huérfano durante siete años. Sé lo que es no poder comer. No es algo que vaya a permitir que le vuelva a pasar a Naruto."

"Aniki." Sasuke tiró de la manga de Itachi, "Me gustaría ir a la Piedra Memorial antes de marcharme."

"Hn."

"Quiero decirle adiós a unas cuantas personas," Respondió Sasuke a las preguntas de Itachi.

"¡Yo también!" Naruto meneó sus palillos por el aire, "¡Tengo que decirle adiós a los padres de 'Ka-chan!" Naruto miró a Itachi, "¿Sabías que Izumi-baa-chan y Ikuta-jii-chan murieron luchando contra el Kyuubi?"

"No lo sabía." Itachi le dio una mirada discreta a Iruka para chequear su respuesta emocional a que le gritaran el motivo de la muerte de sus padres a un extraño. Para la sorpresa de Itachi no parecía molestarle al ninja con cicatriz en la nariz.

Iruka sonrió con modestia, "Le dije a Naruto que iba a presentarle a mis padres antes de su primer examen de chunin. Lo que no me esperaba era fuera después de solo cinco meses como genin."

"Las joyas de los niños genios." Dijo Itachi con serenidad.

Riendo, Iruka negó con la cabeza, "Oh si solo yo lo hubiera sido. No; tú, Kakashi-sensei y los niños sois genios. Yo soy listo, pero no me acerco a vuestro nivel."

Naruto pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Iruka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, "Mientes 'Ka-chan, le di una mirada a tu puntuación de los test de IQ en la Torre Hokage. Tu madre era una Nara."

Frotándose la cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara por la nariz, Iruka se sonrojó, "De acuerdo, tienes razón. He mentido. Soy muy listo. Puedo ganar a cualquier Nara vivo ahora mismo en cuanto a IQ, pero no soy un ninja natural como vosotros cinco. Tengo que trabajar muy duro para mantener mis habilidades agudas. Vosotros cinco podríais estar sin mover un dedo durante meses y volver a trabajar frescos como una rosa listos para patear traseros."

Itachi miró al suelo. Para un prodigio de once años era sorprendentemente modesto. A Iruka le gustaba eso.

"¿Piedra Memorial?" Le recordó Naruto a los dos ninja mayores y se pusieron en pie.

Ambos fueron a sacar la cartera de sus respectivos bolsillos e Itachi le hizo un gesto a Iruka para que éste se guardara el monedero, "Permíteme."

"Bien." Murmuró Iruka. No era como si fuese pobre; podía pagar lo de él y lo de Naruto sin problema. Iruka negó con la cabeza para aclararse y se dijo firmemente que Itachi solo estaba siendo amable, no condescendiente. "Gracias Itachi-san."

"No hay de qué, Umino-san." Dijo Itachi de rutina.

"Oh, por favor, solo Iruka está bien." Corrigió Iruka con respecto a su nombre, "Solo soy cinco años mayor que tu."

Itachi asintió y estuvieron en silencio durante el resto del camino. Naruto no estaba en silencio y habló lo suficiente para los otros tres que estaban en el grupo. Sasuke hacía comentarios de vez en cuando entre el rápido monólogo de Naruto que se ganó una risa o dos de Iruka.

Sasuke fue primero a la Piedra Memorial y se arrodilló delante de ella. Trazó el nombre de su primo y susurró, "Hola Obito-nii-san. Me voy a Suna para mi primer examen chunin. Kakashi-sensei nos hace irnos una semana antes que los demás, pero creo que eso es porque es muy cauto."

Obito Uchiha era el único Uchiha además de Itachi por el que Sasuke tenían algún tipo de respeto. Se había enterado de la traición que había cometido el Clan Uchiha y aunque no aprobaba de como le hicieron lidiar con ello a Itachi, no culpaba a su hermano por seguir órdenes. Sasuke se había dado cuenta que si su clan todavía hubiera estado allí cuando Naruto ascendió a Hokage, él también los hubiera exterminado para evitar una guerra civil en Konoha. Confiaba en Naruto mucho más de lo que confiaba en ningún otro Uchiha y ahora podía ver que Itachi confiaba en Sarutobi del mismo modo.

Obito tuvo suerte de estar muerto cuando planearon el golpe de estado. Le hubieran matado por ser el antiguo alumno del Hokage. Su lealtad no sería confiada y Kakashi hubiera perdido a su amigo de todos modos.

Habiendo descubierto a Obito a través de Kakashi, Sasuke estaba contento que no toda su familia estuviera lleva de idiotas y bastardos pomposos. A veces, pensaba que los Hyuga no eran muy distintos a los Uchiha en cuanto a orgullo. No sorprendía que Itachi hubiera estado bajo tanta presión.

Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Esta vez Itachi no iba a tener que matar a todo el mundo. Tampoco había tanta presión sobre los Uchiha, con un segundo genio Uchiha en el mismo equipo que el Sacrificio. Si un Uchiha estaba contento, o incluso complacido, de estar en el mismo equipo con el Sacrificio, eso mostraba dos cosas. Una, que los Uchiha estaban dispuestos a tratarse bien con cualquiera en caso necesario, y dos: la aldea confiaba que los Uchiha eran suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir, e incluso ganar, si el Sacrificio sucumbía al monstruo de su interior.

No que a Sasuke le importase nada de eso. La única razón que estuviera en el equipo de Naruto era porque lo habían planeado así. Naruto era su Hokage y él era la mano derecha del Hokage.

Sasuke terminó su conversación con Obito y se apartó de en medio para que Naruto e Iruka pudieran tomar su lugar arrodillados. Mantendría sus conversaciones con el futuro en silencio. Volvió al lado de su hermano y le cogió la mano, "Gracias." Sasuke dudó y entonces continuó con nonchalance forzada, "Nii-tama."

Itachi miró rápidamente a su hermano pequeño y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara mientras apretaba la mano de Sasuke, "No hay de qué, Otouto."

"Madre, padre," Iruka acercó a Naruto, "Este en Naruto Uzumaki. Yo, erm, supongo que lo he adoptado inoficialmente. Sé que soy joven, pero tuve que crecer rápido cuando fallecisteis. Soy un chunin y acabo de empezar mi segundo año como profesor en la Academia. Creo que estaríais orgullosos de mi."

"¡Lo están! ¡Dattebayo!" Naruto abrazó a Iruka espontáneamente. Iruka le abrazó de vuelta. Girándose hacia la Piedra Memorial, Naruto se ensombreció, "Ei. Soy Naruto y voy a llamaro' Abuela y Abuelo. 'Ka-chan e' realmente asomb'oso. E' muy fue'te y muy li'to, como yo." Naruto frunció el ceño, "Creo que necesita ayuda pa' encontra' pareja. Mizuki era un real ba'tardo," Naruto le dio una mirada a su guardián, "No me importaría que fuera una chica e'ta ve'. Sé que a 'Ka-chan no le impo'ta el género, pero a vece' la' chica' huelen muy bien y son suave' también. Creo que 'Ka-chan necesita a alguien suave. Mizuki-teme era demasiao duro. Casi le maté. ¡Estaba amenazando a mi madre! ¡Nadie amenaza a mi madre sin paga' por ello."

"Naruto," Iruka negó con la cabeza con una rueful sonrisa. "Creía que habíamos acordado que sería tu padre, no tu madre."

"Nah, no aco'damos na'. Ú quería' se' mi padre, pero ya ere' mi madre po'que me hace' limpia' detrá' de la' oreja' y hace' lo' debere' y come' verdura'. Incluso me pone' en la cama y me da' beso de buena' noche'. Eso e' una cosa de madres. Po' lo meno' eso e' lo que dice 'Ke." Naruto levantó la voz al final y sonrió ampliamente.

Sasuke se lo miró mal, "No me importa lo que esté diciendo Iruka-sensei, está mintiendo."

Ambos Iruka e Itachi se echaron a reír e Iruka volvió su atención a la Piedra. "Bien, ahora habéis conocido a vuestro nieto. Espero que aprobéis mis acciones."

Naruto trepó por Iruka y le abrazó del cuello fuertemente, "Lo hacen. Nada que tu hagas puede hacer que no aprueben de ti."

"Doble negativo Naruto-chan," Regañó Iruka mientras se ponía en pie, con Naruto en los brazos. "¿Estamos listos para irnos?" Le preguntó a Itachi.

El pre-adolescente asintió, "Sí. Sasuke tiene sus pertenencias selladas en pergaminos."

"Naruto también," Iruka dejó a Naruto en el suelo, "Bien entonces, carrera hasta la puerta de la aldea. Reglas: no ninjutsu, no genjutsu. Cuerpo solo; podéis acelerar con chakra. El primero en llegar tiene una semana de comida cuando volváis de Suna. Yyyyyyyy, ¡EMPEZAD!"

Sasuke fue el primero en desaparecer de la vista, pero Naruto no estaba más de un mili-segundo por detrás.

*****xxXXxx*****

****Gracias por leer la histoira y dejar comentarios ^^

Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Por cierto, si veis algun error o algo que no se entiende, no dudéis en decirlo para que pueda cambiarlo, ¿eh?

Bueno, nos leemos pronto ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Title: **Suna Vacation

**Rating: **M

**Resumen: **Están en Suna. Están en Suna para hacer el examen chunin. Y entonces un Jinchuuriki encuentra al Rey Jinchuuriki. El Kazekage no está contento por esto. Para nada.

**Advertencias****:** Lenguaje, gen, UA (obviamente)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"Eso ha sido fácil." Naruto se cogió el cogote con los brazos cruzados mientras él y su equipo de pequeños tensai salían de la habitación del examen donde la parte escrita del examen se hacía.

"No jodas," Sasuke rodó los ojos, "Ni siquiera había tortura psicológica de por medio. Podría haber hecho este examen la primera vez."

"Hey." Un genin de Suna de quince años se puso en frente de los tres ninja de Konoha y les miró mal, "Los niños no pueden entrar en el edificio de administración a no ser que estén escortados por un chunin."

Sasuke se miró al chico, miró a sus compañeros de equipo y de vuelta al chico. "¿Nos has, o no nos acabas de ver tomar el examen contigo?" Preguntó con tono condescendiente. EL adolescente frunció el ceño, "No, en serio. Somos ninja de Konoha," Sasuke le mostró su hitae-ate al chico, "¿Estás ciego?"

"Sois demasiado jóvenes …"

Antes que Sasuke pudiera soltar otro comentario hiriente el salón se quedó en silencio cuando el Kazekage abría las puertas de un portazo y se puso arriba del todo de las escaleras, mirando a los genin aspirantes.

Naruto siseó.

Había un diminuto pelirrojo parado un escalón detrás y al lado del Kazekage.

"Maldita sea." Murmuró Sasuke, dando un paso a la izquierda para cubrir a Naruto. Siempre estaba poniéndose frente a Naruto, era su trabajo.

"Maldita sea Sasuke, tú..."

"No pude ganar a un Jinchuuriki de doce años, pero puedo ganar a uno de seis; Gané a Kiraa Bii unos años después de eso, después de todo." Sasuke ganó una mirada asesina cuando vio a Gaara de la Arena mover su cabeza para mirarle profundamente, con confusión en sus ojos turquesa. Si Sasuke podía hacer que Gaara se concentrara en él en lugar de en Naruto...

Naruto salió de detrás de Sasuke y los intensos ojos de Gaara le siguieron.

"Hay algo distinto." Sakura frunció el ceño y se miró al chico. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se cubrió la boca con la mano, "Chicos, no tiene su tatuaje."

Ciertamente Gaara no tenía en tatuaje rojo sangre del kanji de amor en la frente.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó Sasuke a su líder. Sabía que el tatuaje era importante, pero nunca le habían contado el motivo real, ni él había preguntado por la información. Parecía un detalle personal y a Sasuke no le importaban esas cosas en realidad.  
>"Quiere decir que Gaara no ha matado a su tío, Yashamaru, aún. Quiere decir que Gaara no sabe que es su padre quien lo quiere matar." La dijo Naruto a su Capitán en voz baja.<p>

"Padre," La voz infantil de Gaara era floja, pero Naruto no era un Sacrificio por nada, y oyó al chico. "Padre, hay alguien ahí abajo."

El Kazekage miró a su hijo y levantó una ceja, no que nadie pudiera verlo detrás del velo, "Si, Gaara, ahí abajo hay gente."

"No, padre, alguien... Alguien como yo." Gaara estaba excitado. Nunca había sabido que había otros como él. Pensaba que estaba solo en el mundo.

Intento Asesino cayó sobre todos los genin en el área de espera. Casi todos los genin cayeron de rodillas llorando.

"l Equipo Tensai no.

El Kazekage y Gaara se miraron a las únicas tres personas que había en pie. Gaara estaba sonriendo.

"Mátalos."

La orden de su padre confundió a Gaara y el chico pestañeó, inseguro. Cuestionó la orden, "¿Padre?"

"Son peligrosos. Mátalos."

"¿A- a t-todos ellos?" Gaara frunció el ceño. Había mucha gente en el área. Nunca había matado a tanta gente de un tirón antes.

"Solo a los tres que están de pie." EL Kazekage señaló al Equipo Tensai.

Sasuke y Sakura dieron un paso al frente. Sakura dio una reverencia, "Kazekage-sama, solo estamos aquí para hacer el examen chunin."

"Y aun así traéis a un Jinchuuriki con vosotros. Esa no es la acción de alguien que solo va a otra aldea oculta a hacer algo tan insignificante como un examen chunin." Los exámenes chunin no eran el único modo de que los genin subieran de rango. El Kazekage hizo una mueca. "Traer a un Jinchuuriki a otra aldea es un acto de guerra."

"Konoha tiene un tratado de no violencia con Suna, Kazekage-sama." Continuó Sakura. Hacer qus su equipo saliera de esta situación era su trabajo; era la encargada de la diplomacia del equipo de tres que eran, después de todo.

El Kazekage a penas evitó dar un paso hacia atrás. Konoha era una bastante pacífica, si poderosa, aldea oculta. Sarutobi era considerado débil, sin contar su gloria pasada. Si tenían un Jinchuuriki, ¿qué más podían estar escondiendo?

Arena empezó a aparecer por los rincones de la habitación. Gaara no quería matar a alguien como él, pero tenía que obedecer a su padre. Su padre le quería.

Naruto puso una mano en los hombros de Sakura y Sasuke, "Kazekage-sama," El Kazekage achicó los ojos en dirección al rubio, "No tengo la menor intención de matar a nadie a no ser que me ataquen primero." Naruto movió la cabeza de lado a lado, señalando la arena de los rincones, "Una Tanuki no es nada en comparación a un Zorro."

El Kazekage palideció, el Nueve Colas. Konoha tenía el Nueve Coles contenido. EL chico tenía razón; Gaara no era nada para él. Gaara no tenían entrenamiento formal y este Jinchuuriki había venido a competir a los exámenes chunin, para mostrar el control que tenía sobre su poder.

"Gaara; para." Ordenó el líder de Suna.

Gaara soltó la arena como si estuviera ardiendo. No había querido matar al chico. Algo cosquilleó la mente del niño y el pelirrojo se los miró de cerca.

"Gracias, Kazekage-sama," Sakura le hizo otra reverencia, "Si tiene alguna pregunta, por favor no dude de preguntar a nuestro jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake."

Oh dios mío. El Kazekage estaba muy contento de haber parado a Gaara de tratar de matar al rubio. Incluso si Gaara lo hubiera conseguido, lidiar con el Ninja que Copia Kakashi después habría sido toda una complicación. De fuerza, se rumoreaba que Kakashi era tan fuerte como un Kage; era el hijo del aclamado Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

"¿Quiénes sois?" Preguntó el Kazekage, amargo sobre la aparente importancia de esos genin. Si inhabilidad de obedecer una orden iba a aparecer como débil para los demás.

"Soy Sakura Haruno." La negociadora hizo una reverencia por tercera vez.

El niño moreno asintió con la cabeza en la imitación de una reverencia, "Sasuke Uchiha."

El Jinchuuriki le sonrió. Mostró sus afilados colmillos, "Naruto Uzumaki."

Un Uchiha, un Jinchuuriki y una niña con la fuerza suficiente para que la pusieran en el mismo equipo. Y suficientemente lista como parar al Kazekage de tratar de matarlos. Haruno era a la que tenían que vigilar. En realidad, los tres tenían que estarlo. Tenían seis años después de todo. El padre de Gaara llevó sus pensamientos de vuelta a su sensei; Hatake se había vuelto chunin a los seis años también.

"Ya veo." Poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Gaara, el Kazekage dejó soltar Intento Asesino y los demás genin lentamente empezaron a volver en si mismos. No molestándose en esperar hasta qe todos los genin estuvieran prestando atención, el Kazekage anunció, "Felicidades a todo el mundo que ha pasado la prueba escrita. Las puertas del otro lado del salón llevan a la siguiente parte del examen. Hay papeles que firmar con los chunin. No podéis empezar la segunda parte del examen si no habéis firmado." La túnica se ondulaba a su alrededor, el Kazekage se fue de nuevo a dónde pudiera observar el examen en privado.

Gaara se quedó.

Con un profundo suspiro Naruto se dirigió hacia el niño silencioso.

"Hey. Soy Naruto," Se presentó, sacando una mano. Gaara se lo miró. Naruto rió. "Se supone que tienes que estrecharla y presentarte también. Es educado."

"Gaara." Susurró Gaara mientras tomaba la mano y la soltaba de inmediato.

"Encantado de conocerte Gaara. Estos son Sakura y Sasuke. Son mis amigos."

"¿Tienes amigos? ¿No te tiene miedo?" Preguntó Gaara confuso. Él nunca había tenido un amigo. La única persona que era buena con él era su tío.

"Tendrías que preguntarles a ellos, no puedo estar seguro de las emociones de Sakura y Sasuke." Naruto podía hablar de ellos cuando concernía sus trabajos, pero nunca de sus emociones.

Sakura sonrió y le presentó su mano. "Hola Gaara, soy Sakura, y no; no le tengo miedo a Naruto. Es muy amable."

"Sasuke." El Uchiha gruñó mientras Gaara tomaba la mano de Sakura. El no había sido amigo con el Godaime Kazekage en el futuro y no sentía necesidad de serlo ahora."

"¿No estás asustado de Naruto?" Le preguntó Gaara a Sasuke. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no es Naruto como yo?"

"En un modo Naruto es como tu." Contestó Sakura, "Pero Naruto usa su poder para defendernos además de defenderse a él."

"Madre no defiende a los demás." Dijo Gaara seriamente. Aún no podía entenderlo.

"Gaara, Shukaku no es tu madre," Le dijo Naruto al pelirrojo, "Shukaku solo te protege porque quiere protegerse a si mismo."

Dolor llenó la cabeza de Gaara y el niño gritó, agarrándose la cabeza. "¡No! ¿Te equivocas! ¡Madre me ama!"

"Gaara," Naruto frunció el ceño, "Contrólate un poco. Tú decides qué hace tu poder y," Naruto esquivó una pica de arena, "¡Gaara!"

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No hieras a Naruto, madre, por favor!" Gaara cayó de rodillas gritando, captando la atención de los chunin y los jounin de la sala.

Ellos no hicieron nada, solo miraron. Gaara era peligroso y ellos no querían tener nada que ver con meterse entre él y los que le habían enfurecido.

Haciendo una mueca furiosa, Sakura avanzó hacia Gaara solo para que un muro de arena la parara. Le dio un solo golpe, su puño brillando con un verde oscuro malvado en lugar del verde sanador. La arena colapsó bajó su único ataque y le dio un bofetón a Gaara.

Gaara se cayó, mirándola con shock, "¿Cómo? Eso ha dolido." Se quejó, sorprendido que le hubiera pegado.

"No seas crío." Oh, la ironía de que una niña de seis años le diga eso a otro niño de seis años. Naruto lo tuvo muy difícil para no echarse a reír. "Solo porque Shukaku no es tu madre no implica que tu madre no te quisiera."

"Shukaku," Gruñó Naruto como advertencia a la arena, "Déjalo. No eren nada en comparación conmigo o mis amigos y lo sabes. No vamos a herir al Sacrificio."

"Madre te odia." Susurró Gaara, mirando a Naruto.

"Shukaku puede odiarme todo lo que quiera. Aun así no puede herirme. Yo tengo el Zorro." La arena se movió por el suelo, ondulándose atrás y adelante delante de Gaara como agua. Naruto se arrodilló delante de Gaara ignorando la nerviosa arena y le dio un abrazo a Gaara. Acarició el suave cabello de Gaara y sonrió mientras le susurraba a su compañero Sacrificio, "Shukaku no te quiere. No pasa nada, Kyuubi no me quiere a mi tampoco. Incluso si nadie te quiere, yo lo haré. Eres mi hermano por circunstancia. Nos Sacrificaron para salvar gente. TU padre te convirtió en arma para que ayudaras a proteger a Suna igual que mi padre sacrificó a su hijo para proteger a Konoha."

Gaara se agarró con fuerza al rubio y no pudo evitar llorar. No podía recordar a nadie abrazándole antes, incluso Yashamaru. Se sentía bien. Era algo que nunca olvidaría.

*****xxXXxx*****

**Notas de la Traductora:  
><strong>

****¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!

Para compensar dejo tres capítulos ;) Los tenía ya traducidos, pero mi ordenador se negaba a captar el router de internet así que no pude hacer nada con ellos hasta ahora u.u''

Bueno, no sé cuanto voy a poder colgar los siguientes, por qué cada dos por tres mi ordenador se niega a pillar internet i nunca sé cuando será la siguiente vez que pueda. Que triste, pero bueno,

Nos leemos pronto (espero)


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Title: **Chuunin

**Rating: **G

**Resumen: **Los exámenes han terminado. Solo hay un alumno que no recibe todo el cariño parental que necesita. Kakashi llega a la conclusión que aunque puede que lo haga muy bien, por lo menos lo intenta.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Nada :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"¡Ya sois chunin!" Iruka corrió hacia ellos y tiró a Naruto al aire de emoción, cogiéndolo y girando sobre su eje con Naruto en sus brazos, "¡Felicidades!"

"Aww, venga 'Ka-sensei," Naruto se rió con la cara en el cabello de Iruka, cogiéndose fuerte de su cuello, "Ya sabías que lo íbamos a conseguir."

Iruka giró un poco más de nuevo y empezó a alejarse del grupo con Naruto en brazos, charlando a toda máquina con su hijo.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, mirando como se iban y se giró hacia Itachi, "Sasuke-chan lo ha hecho muy bien. Los tres han sido ascendidos."

Sasuke se agarró son fuerza del hakama de Itachi y lo miró con ojos grandes, "Lo he hecho, Nii-tama."

"Estoy orgulloso, Otouto," Itachi le sonrió a su hermano pequeño y se agachó para cogerle en brazos, apoyando el niño contra sus hombros, "No tenía ninguna duda."

"Sakura tenía cuatro puntos más que yo," Sasuke acarició el cabello de Itachi, jugando ausentemente con los oscuros mechones bajo sus dedos, "Su estrategia para el combate final era mejor."

"¿Contra quién ha luchado?" No era una sorpresa para Sasuke que nadie de los Uchiha hubiera ido a ver los combates de la ronda final del examen. Suna no dejaba que las demás aldeas mandaran ninja a ver los combates; la única gente que Suna estaba interesada en dejar entrar eran su Daimyo y los clientes potenciales.

"Contra mi." Sasuke hizo una mueca, "He ganado, pero ella ha luchado bien. Su gran fuerza es un reto, igual que su brillantez, pero soy más rápido que ella. Su fuerza no le sirve de nada cuando no puede golpear a su oponente. Tuve que acabar sobrecargándola con ataques para que no se pudiera concentrar en mi."

"Bien hecho." Itachi asintió hacia Kakashi y se giró para empezar el camino de vuelta al complejo Uchiha.

"Espera," Sasuke le dio un golpecito en la frente a su hermano mayor y se giró para mirar a su compañera de equipo peli-rosa, "Sakura-chan, ¿vas a estar bien yendo a casa sola?"

Sakura quitó importancia a las preocupaciones de Sasuke, "Voy a estar bien. Kaka-sensei está aquí y me va a acompañar." Los padres de Sakura no habían estado contentos cuando les habían contado que Sakura estaba nominada para los exámenes chunin. Habían estado aún menos contentos cuando se enterara que iba a viajar a Suna durante un mes y medio para competir.

Los Haruno amaban a su hija y sabían lo difícil que era la vida de los ninja y a veces no podían lidiar con su hija de seis años asesina. No que estuvieran seguros que ella había matado a alguien, pero eso era la vida de los ninja.

No importaba cuanto quisieran apoyar a su hija, ellos aún no podían tomarse un día libre del trabajo solo para recibirla en las puertas durante su llegada, simplemente no se lo podían permitir.

"Hn," Sasuke frunció el ceño pero no le llevó la contraria a Sakura, "Ve con cuidado."

"¡Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-kun!" Se despidió Sakura de su amigo y su hermano. Ladeó la cabeza pensativamente y miró hasta que no podía ver a Sasuke. "¿Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi levantó la mirada de su libro, "¿Si?"

"¿Te importaría acompañarme?"

"Maa, no hay problema." Kakashi guardó el libro naranja fosforito en su riñonera de armas y con una sonrisa y su ojo en forma de 'n', que no escondía su travesura, tomó a la niña en brazos y se la colocó en el hombro como lo había hecho Itachi.

Hubo un grito de risa infantil mientras el dúo saltaba al tejado más cercano y empezaba a saltar en dirección a la pequeña casa de los Haruno.

Sin respiración, Sakura calmó su risa, sorprendida ante las acciones de su sensei. Kakashi nunca había sido así de libre, sin preocupaciones la última vez. Se preguntó ausentemente sobre la razón de por qué se había vuelto tan frío entre las edades de diecinueve y veinticinco años.

Antes que pudiera formar una teoría Kakashi aterrizó en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta de su casa.

"Muchas gracias Kaka-sensei." Se desagarró del cuello de Kakashi y él la dejó en el suelo gentilmente.

"No ha sido nada Sakura-chan." Kakashi rió y se pasó la mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza fingiendo tratar de arreglar su cabello perpetuamente desarreglado, un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento infantil.

Mirando a Kakashi estar inseguro por primera vez en muchos años, Sakura sonrió y se le echó encima, abrazándole fuertemente de la cintura.

Kakashi le dio unos golpecitos a la cabeza tímidamente; inseguro de por qué su diminuta alumna le estaba abrazando como si no le fuera a ver de nuevo. Ella le soltó con una risotada aguda y se apartó de él, "Muchas gracias."

"Maa." Kakashi paró y miró entre Sakura y su casa. "Ahh, ¿vas a estar bien?"

Sakura resopló, rodando los ojos, "Por favor, soy chunin Kaka-sensei."  
>"Lo sé." Y Kakashi lo sabía. Él había estado allí cuando le habían entregado su chaleco de chunin, pero no le gustaba para nada saber que una niña tan pequeña iba a estar sola durante horas antes que sus padres volvieran a casa después de trabajar. "Es solo..." Dejó la frase a medias.<p>

Sakura sonrió cálidamente, "Estás preocupado. Muchas gracias por preocuparte."Kakashi siempre les había querido, incluso antes que el equipo de tres hubiera acabado al pasado, pero ahora estaba mostrándolo lo que era un cambio a mejor.

"Siempre vais a importarme, Sakura-chan." Kakashi señaló la puerta, "¿Te gustaría que te mantuviera en compañía?" Sasuke tenía todo el clan y ahora Naruto tenía a Iruka que le daba toda la atención y amor del mundo. No creía que fuera correcto que la única niña tuviera que ir a casa para esperar durante horas para que alguien notara sus logros.

"Err," Sakura pestañeó, sorprendida por su sensei. "Umm, claro, si tu quieres Kaka-sensei." Ella guió el jounin hasta su casa. Esto era nuevo para ella, la preocupación que Kakashi mostraba. "No tienes que quedarte su no quieres Kaka-sensei." Insistió ella mientras la llevaba al salón.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla que lucía menos cómoda de la habitación.

Considerando que las tres sillas de la habitación estaban el doble de almohada que las sillas normales, en su mente eso era demasiado suave para su gusto.

Sakura se sentó de rodillas en el kotatsu. Hubo un silencio incómodo y Sakura suspiró, "¿Quieres algo de té, Kaka-sensei?"

"¡Si!" Exclamó Kakashi, contento de poder romper el silencio. Tosió en su mano, "Err, si, eso estaría muy bien."

"¿El té lo bebes negro Kaka-sensei?" Preguntó Sakura mientras se emparraba por los muebles de la cocina para coger la tetera, "¿O le añades leche y azúcar?" El Kakashi mayor le gustaba un terrón de azúcar en su té y en algunas ocasionas incluso añadía un poco de leche. No estaba segura sus preferencias habían cambiado en los seis años de diferencia.

"Un terrón de azúcar, por favor." Kakashi siguió a Sakura a la cocina al no tener nada más que hacer. "¿Así que qué haces normalmente cuando acabamos en entrenamiento?"

"Oh, paro a la academia y ayudo a algunos alumnos a estudiar. Tengo tres alumnos regulares y una clase los sábados."

"¿Una clase?" Kakashi levantó una ceja.

"Yeah, a Iruka-sensei no le importa ir los sábados para observar mis clases porque siempre tiene algo que corregir. Lo que más hago es ayudar a los estudiantes con su control." Sakura dejó el azúcar al lado del té que había servido para su sensei absentemente y se sirvió una taza para si misma, "Iruka-sensei me preguntó si quería ser profesora y aún no le he contestado, pero no creo que vaya a hacerlo."

"¿Y eso por qué?" Kakashi estaba genuinamente curioso. Si su alumna ya tenía alumnos para si misma, no veía porque no podía tomar una posición como profesora ahora que ya era chunin.

La mirada mordaz que le dio le sorprendió. "Kaka-sensei, tengo casi siete años. ¿En serio crees que los chicos de doce años van a querer aprender de una niña de siete años? No," Concluyó ella, "Se rebelarían y yo tendría que usar algún tipo de jutsu que afectara a todos en ellos y me regañarían y todo acabaría mal." Sakura se rió un poco. "No es como si no tuviera cosas que hacer. Quiero decir, los domingos suelo ayudar en el hospital y los médicos me intruyen de mientras."

"Sabía que pasabas parte de tus fines de semana en el hospital." Kakashi se echó una cucharada de azúcar en su taza y lo mezcló ausentemente, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de su mano, con los codos en la mesa, "¿Cuánto has aprendido?"

"Lo suficiente para que los médicos estén muy contentos cuando me paso por ahí después de las misiones para echarles una mano durante una hora." Sakura se encogió de hombros como si no importara, "Tengo un don para el control del chakra, creo."

"¿Has estado entrenando con genjutsu a parte de eso?"

Sakura agachó la cabeza mientras un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, avergonzada que su sensei la hubiese pillado descuidando un talento que a ella misma le gustaba, "No, puede que haya dejado que eso se me escapara de la mente mientras me concentraba en la medicina."

"Conozco una buena especialista en genjutsu..." Kakashi no era un especialista en genjutsu. En todo caso, era un especialista en ninjutsu que sabía cómo hacer unas cuantas ilusiones que había conseguido copiándolas de sus oponentes. Podía entrenar a Sakura en genjutsu, pero no tan bien como alguien que se especializaba en el área.

Sakura levantó la mirada, con interés claro en su cara, "¿En serio?" Kakashi asintió y Sakura sonrió de manera brillante, "Eso sería maravilloso Kaka-sensei. Muchas gracias."

"Siempre me estás dando las gracias," Murmuró Kakashi, "Cuando realmente no he hecho nada de nada."

"Has hecho más de lo que te imaginas." Murmuró Sakura antes que ambos quedaran en silencio de nuevo.

Esta vez en silencio era uno de esos silencios agradables que hay entre amigos.

*****xxXXxx*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título: **Arrangements and Arguments

**Rating: **K+

**Resumen: **¿Eran todos los niños genios tan deseables? Si era así, Sasuke iba aempezar a arrepentirse de haber elegido aparecer como genios. También sentía bastante que Naruto admirar a Lee en cuanto a taijutsu.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. (Bien. Hay algo de violencia en la forma de un entrenamiento de taijutsu).

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"No."

"Sasuke..."

"No. Me niego."

Fugaku Uchiha se frotó la frente irritado. "Sasuke, es..."

"Me niego." Sasuke bufó, indiferente. "Político o no, no voy a hacerlo."

Mikoto se arrodilló al lado de su hijo, quien estaba sentado calmadamente en su cama. "Sasuke,esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo."

"¿Y qué tal Itachi? Él es el heredero."

"Y por ello va a casarse con una Uchiha. Tú, por el otro lado..." Fugaku intentó mantener la compostura cuando Sasuke le interrumpió de nuevo.

"Soy el de 'sobra', lo sé. Solo sirvo para tener un matrimonio que nos beneficie políticamente. Aun así, soy demasiado obstinado para un matrimonio concertado." Sasuke miró a su padre, "No veo porqué quieres que un Uchiha se case con una Hyuga, de todos modos."

"Los Hyuga son un clan con muchas conexiones. Necesitamos asegurarnos de tener una buena relación con ellos."

"No."

"Sasuke," Intentó Mikoto de nuevo, "Te queremos. Estamos intentando hacer lo mejor para ti."

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a más no poder y miró a su madre incrédulo, "¿En serio estáis considerando un matrimonio entre el segundo hijo del Cabeza de la familia Uchiha con un miembro de la rama _derivada_ de la familia Hyuga lo mejor para mi?"

"No es tan malo como crees que es..."

"Madre, ¿Sabes exactamente lo que hace el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado?"

Mikoto y Fugaku agudizaron sus miradas. Nadie fuera del la familia Hyuga sabía lo que representaba realmente el Sello que los miembros de la rama derivada. "¿Y tú?" Preguntó tentativamente Fugaku.

"Lo hago." Sasuke no elaboró. No sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Si podía conseguir que su familia estuviera preocupada por el Sello entonces iban o bien tratar de forzar una respuesta del Hokage o del Hyuga. El Hyuga no iba a contestar y Sasuke no estaba seguro acerca del Hokage, pero si sus padres se enteraban del hecho que el Sello podía matarle con un solo signo con las manos, estaba seguro que iban a retirar la petición de matrimonio con la familia Hyuga. Poniéndose en pie y mirando a su madre, Sasuke le sonrió suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente, "Voy a ver a Naruto y Sakura a la zona de entrenamiento siete. Volveré a cenar."

Dejando a sus padres en su habitación, Sasuke caminó como un civil en lugar de usar Shunshin como un ninja para llegar al área de entrenamiento más cercano a la Piedra Memorial. Necesitaba caminar para superara su ira.

Naruto se lo encontró a medio camino al lugar y se puso a caminar con él. "Hey Sasuke."

"Naruto." Murmuró Sasuke en voz baja.

En la zona de entrenamiento vieron que Sakura ya había empezado a repasar sus kata en el césped.

Antes que Naruto pudiera retarle a un combate de taijutsu, Sasuke suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo. Naruto rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

"De acuerdo." Se quejó Naruto. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Mis padres quieres que me case con una Hyuga."

"¿En serio?" Naruto sonaba curioso y Sasuke le mató con la mirada. "Lo siento, lo siento." Naruto levantó las manos como para protegerse de la mirada de Sasuke. "Lo sé, lo sé, debería estar más indignado por tu desgracia. Así que además de que es una Hyuga, voy a asumir que es de la rama derivada porque no creo que Hiashi te deje casarte con ninguna de sus dos hijas, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?"

"La primera vez nunca recibí una propuesta de matrimonio concertado." Sasuke hizo una mueca. No podía pensar en ni una sola razón por la que su vida había cambiado tanto que sus padres estaban tratando de preparar un matrimonio para él. De hecho, podía pensar en más de una razón por la que ellos deberían estar dejándole en paz en ese aspecto.

"¿Has recibido una propuesta de matrimonio?" Sakura se dejó caer al lado de sus dos compañeros de equipo y Sasuke asintió, haciendo que su mueca fuera aún más pronunciada, "Yo tengo una." Añadió Sakura.

"¿Tu tienes qué?" Preguntó Naruto confuso. Pasó un rato y entonces Naruto estaba prácticamente gritando de furia, "¿Quién _coño_ cree que podría llegar a ser suficientemente bueno para _mi_ médico?"

Sakura le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Naruto sin mucha fuerza, lo que le mandó volando unos tres metros. "Déjalo, Naruto, sabes que tienes nada que decir sobre mi vida sexual."

"¡No tienes una vida sexual!" Gritó Naruto, "¡Tienes seis años!"

"Siete."Ladró Sakura, "Hace poco fue mi cumpleaños idiota."

"¡Oh, lo siente, eso lo cambia todo!" Dijo Naruto mirándola mal. Naruto no era muy bueno en ello, pero era un poco eficaz ya que había aprendido de los mejores, como Neji, Gaara y el mismo Sasuke.

"Oh cállate Naruto." Sakura negó con la cabeza, "Y de todos modos, ha sido un Nara."

Naruto dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, "¿Shika?" Preguntó incrédulo, "¿Tú y Shika?"

"No, idiota." Sakura se cruzó de brazos, cabreada con su Hokage. "Los Nara son un clan. Solo porqué me han ofrecido un contrato matrimonial no implica que sea Shika." Se paró y mordió su labio inferior. "No estoy segura de querer no aceptar de todos modos."

"¿Qué?" Naruto fue hacia ella hasta que estuvo dentro de su burbuja de espacio personal en menos de un segundo, "¿A qué te refieres con que no estás segura que no deberías aceptar?"

"Bien," Sakura sopló, empujando a Naruto lejos de ella, "No es como si alguno de nosotros tuviera lazos románticos con nadie cuando volvimos. No estamos esperando a que nadie crezca para que podamos estar con ellos, sabes. Si una buena pareja se aparece, no creo que deba rechazarlo."

"Tú eres _nuestra_." Siseó Sasuke, cogiéndola fuertemente del codo, con los ojos girando en una estrella de seis puntas. Sakura miró de Sasuke a Naruto y vio que sus ojos también estaban rojos. "Eres _nuestra_ y no vas a dejarnos nunca."

"Puedo irme si quiero." Les recordó Sakura a sus amigos delicadamente, "Solo por que somos un equipo no quiere decir que yo os pertenezco. No le pertenezco a nadie." Miró a Sasuke porque él había sido el único del Equipo Siete que hubiera pertenecido a alguien durante tres años. Naruto pertenecía a Konoha, pero pasaba igual con todos los shinobi así que no le molestaba.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, "No nos perteneces Sakura, eso ya lo sé y Naruto también la sabe. Pero _tú_ eres la que se aseguró que no nos separásemos. ¿Recuerdas lo difícil para mi en Oto? Tú recuerdas lo que pasó después de que matara a mi hermano. Tú recuerdas lo que Naruto pasó con Madara. Siempre has sido nuestro pilar Sakura. A través de todo nuestro dolor y sufrimiento tú has estado allí; tú nos has observado, has sido la única que se preocupó sin importar qué pasaba." Sasuke bajó la cabeza en el hombro de Sakura, "No queremos evitar que seas feliz, pero aún necesitamos tiempo antes de que tengamos que compartirte."

Sakura abrazó a Sasuke y estiró el brazo hacia Naruto para que se uniera, lo que hizo sin dudar. Sasuke no se equivocaba. Ella había sido lo que les había mantenido unidos durante todos esos años. En su excitación de ser aceptada en un clan ninja se había olvidado que ella ya tenía una familia.

"De acuerdo." Finalmente soltó a sus hermanos y ellos se sentaron cerca de ella, Naruto estaba prácticamente sobre su regazo y Sasuke estaba apoyado en su espalda. "De acuerdo, voy a decir que no a todas las proposiciones por ahora. Mañana voy a decirles a los Nara que no acepto. Pero me reservo el derecho a decirles que lo vuelvan a intentar en unos años, ¿de acuerdo chicos?" Añadió la estipulación y no creía que fuera injusta en ello.

"Yeah," Naruto estaba jugando con el borde su los pantalones de la peli-rosa en su rodilla, "De acuerdo Sakura-chan."

Sasuke pasó los dedos por su cabello rosa, "Puedes decirles que vamos a estar observándoles también."

"Oh chicos sois unos idiotas." Se quejó Sakura sin ganas, dando golpecitos a la rodilla de Sasuke que estaba al lado de la suya y arreglando el cuello naranja de la chaqueta de Naruto.

"Pero somos tus idiotas." Naruto rodó hasta quedar sobre su espalda, en su regazo y la miró con esos grandes ojos azules y Sakura de derritió.

Naruto tenía los ojos azules más devastadores de todos los Países Elementales. Como Hokage había sido capaz de hechizar a los otros Kage que conocía. Tampoco iba mal que ellos fueran los que iban a él con los sombreros en mano, así que cuando él se presentaba todo adorable y bonito ellos odiaban que les hiciera parecer débiles, y la querían por ser él mismo a la vez.

"Yeah," Sakura suspiró, "Sois mis idiotas."

Sasuke se levantó y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, "¿Ya hemos terminado con toda esta mierda emocional entonces?" Preguntó petulante, "Porque me gustaría entrenar ahora mismo. Tengo que pensar en algún modo de hacer que Tou-san y Kaa-san se enteren de lo del Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado." Luchar siempre había ayudado a Sasuke a vaciar su mente para que pudiera pensar más claramente.

"Por supuesto." Naruto saltó a sus pies, "¿Normas?"

"Solo taijutsu; necesitamos ganar fuerza física." Sasuke se alejó usando su rapidez natural. Naruto le siguió tirando un puñado de shuriken hacia el moreno. Sasuke esquivó con facilidad y se giró, consiguiendo darle un buen golpe a las costillas a Naruto.

Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó al recibir el golpe y bloqueó los cuatro siguientes. Los devolvió con rapidez y Sasuke se encontró defendiéndose. La ráfaga de golpes que Naruto soltó eran devastadores ya consiguieran pasar la defensa de Sasuke o no, así que Sasuke tuvo que empezar a esquivar para evitar más daño de que había anticipado.

Sakura estaba en el límite de la zona que los chicos habían marcado para luchar, mirando críticamente. Sabía que ningún chico era bueno a la hora de limitarse a si mismos incluso después de años y años de lucha y necesitaba estar preparada para cuando uno de ellos se pasara.

Sasuke cogió unos cuantos senbon y los escondió tras su espalda y el momento en que la patada de Naruto se desvió un poco, abriendo un hueco que Sasuke utilizó y tiró los senbon en una espiral hacia Naruto.

La mitad de las finas agujas que Sasuke tiró atravesaron varios músculos pero Naruto ni siquiera paró y siguió con su ataque. Sasuke solo necesitaba esperar al chico ahora. El campo de batalla estaba más igualado cuando Sasuke usaba senbon porque sabía donde colocarlas exactamente para alentir el flujo de sangre de Naruto. Con menos sangre moviéndose por su cuerpo, Naruto iba a perder más y más de su aguante antinatural y la ventaja que de ello venía. Sasuke consiguió darle a los puntos suficientes de Naruto que ya podía noquear al chico mayor, pero eso raramente pasaba, incluso con su sharingan activado Naruto se movía demasiado rápido para que Sasuke se apoyara solo en los senbon.

"No será hoy, Capitán," Naruto gruñó a Sasuke mientras empezaba otro set de ataques, "no esta vez." Naruto sonrió de lado, "¡Esta vez me toca a mi!" Sasuke no se movió con rapidez suficiente para escapar. Naruto acabó sus ataques con una super patada, lanzando a Sasuke al aire. AL llegar a la mayor altura posible Naruto apareció encima de él, "¡Seishun Furu Pawaa!" Gritó Naruto con una poderosa patada que emitió un flash de luz que mandó a Sasuke directo al suelo.

Apareció un cráter en el suelo de la fuerza del aterrizaje de Sasuke y Naruto cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad. Se oyó un gruñido del centro del cráter y Sakura miró a ver que tal estaba.

"¿Sasuke?" Preguntó ella.

Sasuke gruñó de nuevo y se puso en pie, trepando fuera del agujero hasta el suelo, "Maldito seas, Uzumaki." Naruto soltó una carcajada que sonó demasiado a risa de niña, "No tenías motivos para usar 'Primavera de la juventud: Màximo Poder' de Lee en mi."

Naruto se rió de nuevo, "Dijiste solo taijutsu, Sasuke. Tú sabes en quien me inspiro cuando se trata de taijutsu." Naruto extendió la mano y ayudó a Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke se giró hacia Sakura, "Tengo, por lo menos, dos costillas quebradas. ¿ME curas por favor?"

Sakura sonrió, "Chicos tenéis que recordar que solo estáis entrenando, no luchando de verdad." Dio un paso hacia Sasuke. "Tú puedes quitarte esos senbon solo, Naruto, están donde normalmente." Sakura se acercó a Sasuke con las manos brillando verde y Sasuke se relajó mientras el cálido chakra penetraba su pecho.

Naruto miró a su médico curar a su capitán mientras arrancaba senbon de su cuerpo ausentemente. Nunca iban a romper su equipo de nuevo. Nunca.

*****xxXXxx*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título: **Birthday Present

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Sasuke es el último de ellos de cumplir los siete así que Naruto tiene que encontrar el regalo perfecto para él.

**Advertencias:** ...Ninguna. AU

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

Naruto miró por la esquina de la tienda de armas. Tosshin Feld era uno de los pocos dueños de una tienda que había sido amable con él. Antes de regresar en el tiempo, Tosshin le había proporcionado armas excelentes desde que había entrado en la Academia. No solo sus kunai y shuriken estaban hechos de acero de buena calidad, además tenían precios razonables.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Dijo Tosshin y Naruto fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Tosshin-jii!"

Tosshin le sonrió desde donde estaba puliendo una brillante armadura roja, "¿Cómo te va la vida Naruto? He oído que ya eres chunin."

"¡Si, señor!" Gritó Naruto, "Todo me va bien. En realidad he venido a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Sasuke. ¡Es el último del equipo en cumplir los siete años!"

"Maravilloso," Tosshin terminó la que parecían ser una mezcla de protector de los brazos y unos guanteletes, "¿Y que tenías planeado regalarle a Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó mientras colgaba la armadura a su puesto.

Naruto nunca había conseguido descubrir qué tipo de armadura tenía Tosshin en las paredes – había un total de siete – antes de regresar en el tiempo con su equipo.

"Un buen set de senbon creo." Naruto dio se paseó por la pequeña exposición de armas, "Como un regalo de broma, en realidad." Se paró y sonrió, "Lo que realmente quiere es una ninjatô."

No había sido mucho después de que Sasuke regresara a Konoha para quedarse que se deshizo de la Kusanagi de Orochimaru y tomó en su lugar una ninjatô de ANBU.

"¿Ninjatô, has dicho?" Tosshin se quedó en silencio, pensando. "Naruto, ¿cuál es la afinidad de Sasuke?"

"Uh, rayo."

"Ya veo." Tosshin se metió en la trastienda y volvió con una larga caja ornamentada . La dejó en el mostrador y le señaló a Naruto para que se acercara. "Tengo una espada que una buena amiga mía que se llamaba Rose dejó en mi posesión. Era una espadachina experta. Aunque no es una ninjatô, es algo más corta y corta por los dos lados. El motivo que te la ofrezco es que conduce de manera oscura."

"¿Conduce el chakra de manera 'oscura'?" Naruto frunció el ceño. Nunca había oído algo como eso antes.

"¿Sabes que las técnicas que requieren chakra tienen color, verdad?" Naruto asintió, "Bien, el Corta Sombras niega todo el color de un ataque con chakra si se usa en ella. Por ejemplo, si Sasuke-kun canaliza chakra de rayo por la espada. Cuando lo hace con una espada normal tiene un brillo blanco, pero si lo hace con el Corta Sombras no importa cuanto chakra meta en la espada, va a quedarse tal cual. Esta es la espada de un asesino que quiere quedarse en las sombras y matar sin que nadie lo sepa ni lo vea."

Naruto se lo quedó mirando. No solo el Corta Sombras era una espada recta, que cortaba por los dos lados, también iba a cancelar los efectos visibles del Chidori. Sasuke se había estado quejando mucho del hecho que no podía usar el Chidori porque Kakashi todavía no se lo había 'enseñado' aún. Con el Corta Sombras Sasuke podía usarlo y Kakashi nunca lo sabría.

"Espera." Naruto se paró a si mismo de tocar la espada, "¿Qué pasa con el sonido?"

Tosshin sonrió, "Lo mismo. Sin color, sin sonido, sin indicación alguna de poder."

"Perfecto." Naruto exhaló mientras sacaba su monedero en forma de rana. "¿Cuánto es?"

"¿Se la vas a dar a Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó Tosshin y Naruto asintió, "Entonces te la puedes llevar."

"¿Por cuánto?" Preguntó Naruto de nuevo.

"No la necesito para nada Naruto-kun," Tosshin negó la cabeza sorprendido, "No pagué nada por ella, la recibí de una amiga. Ahora es mi turno de pasársela a alguien que la va a empuñar con honor.

"¿Qué?" Naruto se miró a Tosshin con asombro. "¿Gratis?"

"Un regalo," Tosshin envolvió el Corta Sombras de nuevo en una tela de seda y la metió de nuevo en la caja y sonrió. "Los senbon, por otro lado, van a tener el precio de siempre."

"Yo, uh," Naruto se aclaró la garganta, con voz afónica dijo, "Muchas gracias."

Naruto pagó por los senbon y cogió la espada, asombrado con su vendedor de armas favorito. "Muchas gracias." Repitió de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta e irse.

"Trae a tus compañeros de equipo la siguiente vez que vengas." Gritó Tosshin y Naruto dejó la tienda gritando que de acuerdo.

En casa, probó la espada. Llenándola de chakra de viento, se esperó que la hoja negra empezara a brillar o resonar. No lo hizo. Hizo unos cortos kata y vio que el poder seguía allí; era, como Tosshin había dicho, invisible, sin sonido y imposible de sentir. Naruto guardó la hoja de nuevo.

Después de envolver con cuidado los senbon y pegar cuidadosamente un gran y vibrante lazo naranja en la caja de la espada, Naruto se dirigió al complejo Uchiha.

Sakura se encontró con él y hablaron en voz baja mientras caminaban.

Itachi les recibió en la puerta, "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan," Les dejó entrar enseguida.

"Muchas gracias Itachi-san." Sakura le hizo una reverencia. Naruto le saludó con la mano y sonrió. Itachi asintió hacia Naruto y les dirigió a la fiesta.

Los sonidos de la pequeña fiesta se podían oír desde el jardín y los dos chunin dejaron sus regalos en la cocina con los otros antes de ir hacia allí.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura le dio una gran sonrisa a Sasuke y le dio un breve abrazo.

Sasuke la abrazó de vuelta e hizo señas a Ino y a Hinata para que se acercaran. "Hinata-chan, esta es mi compañero de equipo, Sakura Haruno. Sakura-chan, ya conoces a Ino, y esta es Hinata Hyuga."

"Hola." Sakura saludó educadamente a las dos chicas y se dirigieron hacia el bol de ponche que estaba custodiado celosamente por Chouji.

Sasuke se miró a Naruto y le vio parado bajo uno de los árboles más grandes del jardín solo.

"Naruto," Fue hacia Naruto. "Muchas gracias por venir."

"No hay problema." Naruto se negó a mirar a ninguno de los niños que había en el jardín.

"Estás mintiendo." Sasuke suspiró. "Naruto, no deberías esconderte. Ya sé que no te conocen, pero todo el mundo está comportándose bien. No van a hacerte a un lado."

"No tengo miedo de eso." Naruto captó al mirada de Sasuke por un momento antes de desviar la mirada. "Es solo, la última vez que los vi..." No pudo acabar la frase.

"Estabas mandando a la mayoría de ellos a sus muertes. Lo sé. Pero lo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos. Como Hokage, sabes que tenías que sacrificar a los fuertes para que los débiles pudieran vivir."

Naruto pestañeó para frenar sus lágrimas. "Recuerdo mandar a Kiba y Hinata. Kiba estaba tan excitado y Hinata estaba tan tranquila como siempre. Nunca me esperé que fuera a volver a casa."

Sasuke tomó a Naruto en sus brazos. "Si hubieras mandado a cualquier otro la misión no habría tenido éxito y nunca hubiéramos conseguido la información."

"Se suponía que eran los mejores, Sasuke. ¿Por qué siento que les he fallado?"

Sasuke no podía decir nada por ello. Él también recordaba el último encuentro que Naruto tuvo con el jounin Inuzuka y la heredera Hyuga. Él sabía, en lo profundo de su alma, que si Naruto hubiera mandado a alguien más en la misión que más de un centenar de civiles hubieran muerto por la información que su equipo había ido a buscar. Porque fueron Kiba y Hinata los que consiguieron matar a todos los enemigos y Kiba había sido el que había arrastrado el cuerpo de Hinata de vuelta a Konoha antes de morir por falta de chakra y pérdida de sangre justo delante de las puertas de la aldea.

"Venga vamos, Naruto, ahora están aquí. Esta vez no van a morir."

"Quieres decir que esta vez no les voy a matar." Espetó Naruto. "Sé que les maté, Sasuke, sé eso."

"No." Sasuke empujó a Naruto para alejarlo un poco y lo meneó un poco. "No les mataste Naruto; no mataste a ninguno de los que está aquí." Sasuke se había preguntado por qué Naruto dudaba tanto de volver a conocer a sus amigos de nuevo incluso un año después de estar en el pasado. Ahora lo sabía. Naruto se sentía culpable.

"Si lo hice."

"¿Me culpas a mi, entonces?" Preguntó con fuerza, "¿Por Shikamaru e Ino?"

"¡No!" Exclamó Naruto con voz baja, "No, Sasuke, nunca haría eso. Nunca podría culparte. Tomaron sus propias decisiones."

"¿Pero te culpas a ti mismo?" Sasuke bajó la voz. "No puedes _no_ culparme a mi y aun así culparte a ti de la misma cosa."

Naruto dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante. "Debería haberlo intentado más. Debería haber mandado a Sakura con Kiba y Hinata. Ella les habría podido ayudar a luchar y luego curarlos. Habrían podido volver a casa."

"Sakura tenía su propia misión, Naruto." Sasuke suspiró. "Ya sabes eso. Entonces el hospital estaba patas arriba y Sakura no tenía ni un segundo libre."

"Yo no- No puedo-" Naruto dejó de hablar y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente varias durante unos momentos, luego abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke. Sasuke podía ver la cautela y la aceptación en su mirada. "Vamos a hablar de esto luego, Sasuke. Ahora mismo es tu séptimo cumpleaños."

"Si, señor." Sasuke cruzó el brazo derecho sobre su pecho, con el puño apretado. Era un saludo que Sasuke solo le había dado a Naruto. "Ahora ven, te voy a 'presentar' a todo el mundo."

Naruto consiguió morderse la lengua durante las introducciones al resto del 'Rookie 9' (1). Sasuke se apiadó de él después de ello y le dejó esconderse en un rincón durante el resto de la fiesta.

Itachi se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo alrededor de Naruto. Naruto trató lo más que pudo de ignorarle. Desde que Sasuke había declarado que Naruto era su mejor amigo, Itachi había tomado la costumbre de observarle siempre que estaba por ahí. Era un poco perturbador incluso para Naruto; y Naruto estaba acostumbrado a la mayoría de cosas 'perturbadoras'.

Finalmente llegó la hora de que Sasuke abriera los regalos y la tropa de niños fue de la cocina al salón. Sasuke se sentó en el lugar de honor en el centro del sofá con Kiba y Sakura a su alrededor. Naruto estaba cerca de la pared que daba a la cocina con Itachi, quien aún no se despegaba de él, mientras el resto de los niños se sentaron allí donde encontraron espacio.

Regalo tras regalo se abrieron y Sasuke recibió kunai, shuriken, una bolsa para las armas, un mazo de notas explosivas y varios manga de aventura. Los manga eran de Sakura quien sabía que Sasuke tenía una pasión secreta por ellos y se negaba a dejar que nadie más lo supiera. Sasuke y Sakura se rieron del maga como si fuera una broma pero Naruto podía ver lo mucho que significaban para Sasuke.

El único regalo que faltaba era el de Naruto y el ex-Hokage lo trajo de la cocina con sus propias manos. Solo Sakura y Sasuke entendía lo que quería decir que Naruto fuera el que presentaba sus regalos a su segundo al mando.

"Tengo dos regalos para ti, Sasuke." Naruto le dio a Sasuke el primer regalo y Sasuke sonrió ante el set de senbon. Estaban hechos de acero templado y pintados con pintura negra que no reflejaba la luz.

"¿Para que te pueda ganar más a menudo?" Preguntó y Naruto sonrió.

"Claro, lo que te venga mejor." Aceptó con tranquilidad. "Abre el otro regalo."

Sasuke fingió tener un escalofrío al ver el lazo pero lo quitó respetuosamente, poniéndolo en el cabello de Naruto con una sonrisa. Puso la caja sobre sus rodillas y levantó la tapa.

"Oh." Sasuke se quedó callado y miró los contenidos de la caja. "Naruto..."

"Querías una ninjatô, lo sé, pero llegué a la conclusión que el Corta Sombras era igual de bueno y a lo mejor incluso un poco mejor para ti. Es bastante similar a una ninjatô y pensé que no te importaría; una hoja de doble filo, más corta, recta y de color negro. LA empuñadura está forrada de cuero. Pequeña guarda para mejor defensa." Naruto paró un momento antes de seguir. "La he probado primero, antes de ponerle el lazo. Quería asegurarme de que hacía lo que me habían dicho."

"¿Qué es lo que hace?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras pasaba los dedos cuidadosamente por la funda de su nueva arma. Naruto sabía que Sasuke tenía un amor especial por las armas que podían conducir chakra y Sasuke sabía que lo que Naruto le había conseguido iba a ser impresionante.

"Conduce el chakra de manera oscura." Naruto sacó pecho. "Haz correr chakra por la hoja y verás que no muestra color, no hace ruido, y no hay ningún indicador de que la espada esté a rebosar de chakra." Naruto esta parafraseando a Tosshin, pero no había mejor manera de ponerlo.

Las cejas de Sasuke se levantaron en forma de pregunta y Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

Excitado, Sasuke le dio la caja con la espada a Sakura y se tiró encima de Naruto. "Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias." Le susurró al oído a Naruto mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

LE daba las gracias porque gracias a Naruto podría volver a usar el Chidori de nuevo.

"Muchas gracias."

"No hay de qué, Sasuke." Naruto lo abrazó de vuelta, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas que su abrazo estaba atrayendo. "Te conozco y aprecio tus habilidades. Espero que disfrutes trabajar con el Corta Sombras."

"Lo haré. Te prometo que lo haré."

*****xxXXxx*****

Notas de la Traductora:

Aquí os dejo dos nuevos capítulos de historia para que los disfrutéis :D

Si veis algún error por favor avisadme para que lo pueda arreglar, que esta vez me he quedado sin beta.

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado.

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título: **Separate for a Mission

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Los ninja de Konohagakure finalmente van en una misión con el Equipo Tensai porque ya son chunin. La mayoría no quiere repetir la experiencia.

**Advertencias: **Algo de lenguaje fuerte, alusiones a tortura. Niños matando a gente (¿esta advertencia sirve en Naruto?)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****Sakura*****  
>Genma Shiranui miró a la niña peli-rosa llena de sangre delante de él. Era un poco aterrorizante.<p>

"Estúpidos idiotas, tratando de encerrarme en un genjutsu." Ella meneó la cabeza y Genma se alejó ligeramente de ella. Había esperado que fuera arrogante de su rango a causa de su edad, pero ella había sido educada y agradable todo el camino hacia el borde de Hi no Kuni, aunque parecía un poco amargada por algo.

"Uh, ¿Señora?" Tsuzumi Sarugaku estaba dando golpecitos a un cuerpo bastante repugnante a un lado del camino con su sandalia, "Este está aún está vivo."

Genma no estaba sorprendido de oír a su compañero chunin de 18 años llamar a la niña de siete años 'Señora'. Él mismo había estado pensando algo parecido, de todos modos.

"Bien." Haruno literalmente fue dando saltitos hasta el cuerpo y lo giró sobre su espalda. "Oh, perfecto." Ella sonrió y Genma se sintió algo flojo. "Puedo curarle a medias y aún podrá hablar."

Genma estaba bastante seguro que él nunca iba a ir en una misión nunca más. No podía ni imaginar como iba a ser en un par de años.

Ella se inclinó sobre el cuerpo con sus manos brillando verde y las heridas del hombre se empezaron a curar. Genma se miró a Tsuzumi y compartieron una mirada de aprensión.

"¿Señora?" Haruno no estaba a cargo de esa misión, pero había tomado el liderazgo bastante rápido. Era más que nada que ni Genma ni Tsuzumi querían discutir con una niña de siete años que les había empezado a dar órdenes como si supiera qué estaba haciendo.

"¿Sí?" Le murmuró a Genma.

Él se mordió el labio, "¿No dijo Ibiki que debíamos traer uno de vuelta?"

"Él quiere la información, no el cuerpo." La pequeña sonrió de lado y él asintió con reluctancia. "Si consigo la información no vamos a tener que arrastrar el cuerpo con nosotros."

Genma sabía que había razón en sus palabras, pero realmente no quería verla torturando a alguien. Ella lucía demasiado inocente para hacer algo como eso.

"No te preocupes por ello, Shiranui-san." Dijo ella con presteza. "Tengo experiencia en este campo."

Mientras ella empezaba a sacarle la información que Ibiki quería al nuke-nin, Genma se preguntó cuando y como y a quien había torturado antes para conseguir la experiencia. Y se preguntó si Ibiki debería estar cerca de niños. Jamás.

Su risa de loca le dijo a Genma 'no'. Muy vehementemente.

*****Sasuke*****

Raidou Namiashi miró entre el pequeño Uchiha en su equipo y la espada casi negra que el chico llevaba. Había sangre goteando de la espada, y el cuerpo que yacía solo un poco lejos de ellos lucía como si lo hubieran frito con un rayo.

"¿Uchiha-san?" Le dijo al chico.

"Si, Namiashi-san." EL Uchiha levantó la mirada de donde estaba limpiando la hoja de su espada.

"Nosotros, um, se suponía que teníamos que llevar uno vivo." Él no creía que el chico iba a ser tan sediento de sangre como les acababa de mostrar.

"Todavía hay uno en los árboles a nuestra izquierda. HE usado un veneno para paralizarlo. Debería estar respirando."

Como el Uchiha había dicho, había un cuerpo en los árboles con un senbon delicadamente colocado en la parte trasera del cuello. Raidou había trabajado con Genma Shiranui antes y había visto un buen trabajo con los senbon, ¿pero esto? Estaba perfecto.

"¿Uchiha-san?" Raidou levantó la Mirada solo para encontrarse con Shinobu Mibu mirando al chico. Uchiha había guardad su completamente impresionante espada, la cual iba a comentar con Hayate Gekko, y había activado su sharingan. Raidou nunca había visto un sharingan tan de cerca antes. Era hipnotizante.

"No me mires a los ojos." Dijo el Uchiha distraídamente, "Voy a despertarle y a conseguir las respuesta que Ibiki quiere."

Raidou se preguntó cómo iba el chico a hacerlo cuando su sharingan mutó de las tres tomoes giratorias a una estrella de seis puntas.

Uchiha le dio al hombre con una chispa entre los ojos y entonces el pobre desgraciado trató de ponerse en pie con un grito. Vio el Uchiha sonriéndole y abrió la boca. Antes que pudiera decir nada, el Uchiha le cogió la cara y forzó que sus ojos se encontraran antes de murmurar algo en voz bajo.

El prisionero gritó unos segundos después.

Uchiha se cubrió una mano con rayos y con un gesto de la mano, el hombre estaba teniendo convulsiones como si hubiera puesto los dedos en un enchufe.

"Lo tengo." El Uchiha se pudo en pie sobre el cuerpo y Raidou compartió una mirada con Shinobu. Esta era la primera misión que tenía con un miembro del equipo Tensai y había pensado que el niño estaría medio asustado, o que no reaccionaría bien a la violencia, chunin o no.

"Uchiha-san," Shinobu lucía perturbado, "Ese hombre, el que has matado con la espada, esa no era la primera persona que matas, ¿cierto?"

Uchiha sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, "No."

Raidou no quería ir en otra misión con el Equipo Tensai de nuevo nunca más.

*****Naruto*****

Izumo Kamizuki miró con algo parecido a asombro como el pequeño niño rubio lamía la sangre de sus labios. Uzumaki había estado en enfadado silencio durante todo el camino hasta Otafuku Gai y el que llevaba menos tiempo siendo chunin, aunque no el más joven porque ese era Uzumaki, estaba un poco asustado.

"¿Has acabado, Uzumaki?" Dijo Ibiki Morino lacónicamente. Uzumaki levantó la mirada del cuerpo en el que estaba y la sonrió.

"Sep." Salió de la cavidad que tenía el cadáver en el pecho y meneó un poco los pies salpicando sangre para sacársela de las sandalias.

¿Has dejado a alguien vivo?"

"Um." Uzumaki se rascó el cogote, manchándose el cabello de sangre, "Creo que el que está a tu izquierda todavía está vivo."

"¿Es capaz de contestar a nuestras preguntas?" Dijo Ibiki dándole una mala mirada mientras preguntaba.

"Lo será." La luz en los ojos de Uzumaki asustó a Izumo y rezó a todos los dioses que nunca le pusieran en una misión con el Equipo Tensai de nuevo.

Ibiki le hizo un gesto a Kotetsu Hagane y el hombre de las vendas arrastró el cuerpo para que el experto le pudiera torturar.

"No," Ibiki sonrió aterrorizantemente a los dos chunin, "Dáselo a Uzumaki. Dejemos que el chico pruebe a ver que pasa."

Con los ojos como platos y incrédulo, Kotetsu siguió el cuerpo hacia Uzumaki. "Señor." Dijo soltando el cuerpo.

"Muchas gracias, Hagane-san." Uzumaki sonrió. Habría sido una sonrisa la mar de inocente si Kotetsu no hubiera visto el chico salir de dentro del agujero en el pecho de un enemigo.

Izumo no miró. No lo importaba lo que Ibiki o Uzumaki pensaran, no uqería ver como un niño torturaba a alguien.

Los gritos eran ruidosos y la información que consiguió Uzumaki vino en chorros de lágrimas y dolor.

Cuando Uzumaki hubo acabado con el hombre al que estaba interrogando, lo mató con rapidez y a Izumo le vino un escalofrío cuando oyó cómo el cuello se rompía.

Izumo salió de detrás del árbol cuando estuvo seguro que Uzumaki hubo acabado con el hombre.

"¿Ya estamos?" Le preguntó Uzumaki a Ibiki con una sonrisa en la cara e Ibiki le sonrió de vuelta.

"Si, niño." Dijo Ibiki, sonando impresionado. Izumo no creía que Ibiki hubiera visto a Uzumaki torturar a alguien antes. Era la única explicación de por qué el hombre alto estaba expresando su satisfacción por el modo en que el chico había hecho el trabajo.

"Guay. Quiero encontrarme con Sakura y Sasuke cuanto antes." La cara de Uzumaki se oscureció con algún tipo de emoción con la que Izumo no quería pensar y gruñó. "Prometí que nunca iban a separarnos. No este equipo."

"No os han separado, Naruto-kun." Ibiki tranquilizó a Uzumaki. "Estáis todos en la misma misión."

"Pero no estamos juntos," Murmuró Uzumaki, "No quería que Sasuke fuera solo."

Izumo estaba sorprendido. Hubiera pensado que Uzumaki se preocuparía más por la niña del equipo, no por el Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun va a estar bien." Le dijo Ibiki con una sonrisa oscura. Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.

"Ya lo sé. Estoy preocupado por sus compañeros de equipo. Quiero decir, Sasuke-kun no ha estado en una misión sin Sakura o mi antes y no sé qué va a pasar cuando empiece a matar."

Kotetsu miró a Izumo y los dos abrieron los ojos como platos. "¿Es peligroso?" Preguntó Kotetsu de repente.

Uzumaki paró y le miró, incrédulo. "Es un Uchiha," Dijo. "Es muy peligroso."

****xxXXxx****


	12. Chapter 12

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título: **Starting on the Big Changes

**Rating: **M

**Resumen: **Ya han establecido que son genios. Han establecido que son poderosos. Se han ganado sus plazas en los rangos de Konoha. Ahora es hora que empiecen a hacer los cambios grandes.

**Advertencias:** Menciones de tortura. Muerte. UA.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, pe pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

Kabuto se miró a las tres pequeñas caras que le miraban. Estaba atado a una mesa baja y no se podía mover. Sus músculos habían sido paralizados usando una técnica médica de la que nunca había oído hablar, y su curación/regeneración no parecía detectarlo como una herida, pero aún podía sentir su cuerpo entero; sus nervios aún funcionaban, simplemente no se podía moverse.

Durante años había estado seguro que nadie sabía de su conexión con Orochimaru. Se había graduado de la academia solo unos días antes y había sido un espía desde el principio. No creía que Orochimaru-sama supiera que él sabía que él era uno de los varios experimentos había conseguido sobrevivir.

Se había preguntado si iba a sobrevivir esto.

Estaba bastante seguro que no lo iba a hacer.

Había oído antes del Equipo Tensai antes y había mantenido a Orochimaru actualizado sobre todo lo que pasaba en Konoha. El hecho que el Contenedor se había graduado temprano y tenía unos compañeros de equipo tan jóvenes como él era digno de especial mención al pueblo que estaban construyendo lentamente.

"Y bien, ?cómo vamos a empezar esto?" El chico de cabello oscuro, que era cuatro años más pequeño que él y un rango superior, le preguntó al rubio.

El rubio hizo un 'hmmm' y se rascó en cogote. "Supongo que como tiene esa molesta cosa de curarse, podríamos quitarle todo el chakra hasta que se muera."

"Ok." La niña-mocosa hizo una mueca, "Bien. Dos opciones. O bien le drenamos todo el chakra o hacemos que él lo haga."

"¿Cuál es más doloroso?" Preguntó el chico moreno.

"Drenarle le va a doler mucho, por supuesto," Dijo distraídamente, "Pero creo que la segundo opción te va a gustar más."

"¿Por qué iba a gustarle más la segunda?" Preguntó el jinchuuriki con una ceja levantada.

La niña rió malignamente y Kabuto sintió escalofríos. "La segunda opción es más divertida para Sasuke porque la regeneración de Kabuto utiliza chakra. Eso quiere decir que cuanto más la use, más chakra va a gastar."

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara del chico Uchiha. "¿Ohm en serio?"

Los ojos de Kabuto se abrieron como platos y empezó a sudar frío.

"¿Por... por qué estáis haciendo esto?" Susurró su pregunta con voz asustada. "¡Acabo de convertirme en genin! ¡No he hecho nada!"

El Uchiha giró su cara hacia él y le sonrió sádicamente, "Trabajas para Orochimaru." Dijo tranquilamente. "Eso te convierte en enemigo. Uno al que nunca se le debería permitir lo que vas a hacer."

"¡No! ¡Soy un ninja de Konoha!"

El Jinchuuriki se inclinó, su cara mejilla contra mejilla con Kabuto y el chico de cabello plateado podía sentir su respiración en su oreja. "Eres un traidor. Uno que no puede redimirse." Se enderezó y miró al Uchiha. "No voy a mirar." Dijo. "Pero recuerda, Sasuke." Su voz se suavizó. "Diviértete. No te lo tomes muy en serio." Sonrió, se giró y se marchó.

Kabuto miró cómo Uzumaki se iba y su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Uchiha y Haruno. Haruno era médico, trabajaba en el hospital durante los fines de semana y la había visto por ahí cuando su padre adoptivo le llevaba. No tenía ni idea que tenía esa faceta sádica suya oculta.

El Uchiha, por otro lado, no era una sorpresa. Todos los Uchiha tenían un lado sádico. El hecho de que ese Uchiha tuviera siete años, eso si era una sorpresa.

"¿Uchiha-san?" Kabuto pestañeó ojos acuosos, con lágrimas falsas deslizándose por sus mejillas. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Soy leal. Lo soy."

"Te creo." Dijo el Uchiha ausentemente mientras levantaba la mano, Kabuto se dio cuenta de cuanto iba a doler cuando vio el chakra chirriando alrededor de los dedos y la palma del chico. "Creo que eres leal a Orochimaru."

El Uchiha estaba el Raikiri de Hatake.

La mano descendió lentamente.

No tomó mucho para que Kabuto empezara a gritar y llorar en serio.

Había tenido razón sobre lo del dolor; Haruno había estado por ahí todo el rato para asegurarse que no quedara inconsciente a causa del dolor o el cansancio.

Dolió como nada durante 26 horas. Entonces dejó de sentir nada.

Naruto estaba esperando fuera, en la antecámara cuando Sasuke y Sakura salieron del cuarto en el que había conseguido meter a Kabuto. Silenciosamente les pasó trapos húmedos para que se pudieran limpiar la cara. Cuando sus caras y sus manos estuvieron limpias, les tomó de las manos y les guió fuera de la antecámara y hacia el comedor y les sentó. Puso comida frente a ellos y miró como comían como bestias muertas de hambre.

Habían pasado 26 horas y media desde que había comido por última vez, así que era de esperarse que estuvieran hambrientos.

Los ojos de Sasuke aún estaban brillantes después de cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando estaba sentado en su silla limpiándose miguitas de la cara.

"¿Cómo os sentís?" Preguntó Naruto. Aunque él y su equipo habían torturado gente antes, nunca había sido únicamente para causar dolor hasta la muerte.

Kabuto había sido un caso especial. Incluso Naruto había estado de acuerdo en que el chico no podía salvarse. Le habían observado durante un año, habían visto los reportes médicos del futuro sobre los cambios que Orochimaru le había hecho al cerebro de Kabuto. Kabuto nunca iba a servir a alguien que no fuera Orochimaru. Le habían criado y entrenado para servir solo a Orochimaru y ser un cuerpo de emergencia, por si las moscas.

"Me siento..." Sasuke cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era la sonrisa más llena de paz que Naruto había visto nunca en Sasuke. "De maravillas. Como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima."

"Nunca va a haceros daño a ti y a Sasuke. O a Tsunade." Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió con absoluta felicidad. "Saber que ya no está es... Es como si el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Después de tener que lidiar con él durante tanto tiempo es un alivio saber que nunca va a matar o herir a alguien de nuevo."

"Deberíais dormir un poco." Naruto se puso en pie y dibujó un sello en dos segundos con sangre en una pared. Una puerta se abrió y se podían ver tres camas. "Voy a lidiar con el cuerpo. Vosotros estáis cansados."

Sasuke se levantó primero y fue al lado de Naruto. Gentilmente tocó el hombro y le miró a los ojos. "Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama." Susurró con sinceridad.

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke y le susurró. "No hay de qué, Comandante." Esta era una de las pocas veces en las que Naruto estaba de acuerdo, e incluso se alegraba de la muerte de alguien. Pero sabía lo que Kabuto había hecho en el futuro. Sabía lo que el retorcido ser gustaba de hacer. Había visto los trabajos del hombre en sus mesas de operaciones.

Había sido una horrible perversión de la profesión médica. Estaba agradecido de que ya hubiera acabado.

Ahora solo tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo. Se le daba bien hacer esas cosas.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke y mandó a sus dos amigos a la cama. Arropó a Sakura y acarició el cabello de Sasuke. Sasuke murmuró un insulto mientras se dormía y Naruto se rió suavemente.

Vio que el cuerpo aún estaba atado así que lo desató y creó unos cuantos clones para que le ayudaran a bajar el chico mayor de la mesa.

La sangre ya no le molestaba.

Había preparado un sello masivo fuera de su ligar de encuentro para deshacerse del cuerpo. El sello le escondía a él y al cuerpo de cualquier cosa que les podría haber descubierto. Originalmente había desarrollado el sello para que sus ninja los llevaran en su uniforme para hacerlos más sutiles que antes. Había funcionado bien. El único error que había cometido al desarrollarlo había sido que lo había hecho demasiado tarde para salvar a la mitad de los Doce de Konoha.

Naruto cortó el cuerpo a trozos pequeños metódicamente y mientras lo hacía usó el Kyuubi para llamar los animales carnívoros de la zona. A cada animal que aparecía, le daba un trozo de Kabuto y les miraba comerlo antes de dejarlos marchar.

No le gustaba darles órdenes a los animales usando el poder del Kyuubi, pero era muy importante deshacerse de todo Kabuto. Los animales podían hacerlo por él y ellos incluso sacaban una comida de ello. Las polillas fueran con rapidez y se comieron la sangre que había en la ropa y Naruto terminó de destruir lo que quedó.

Cuando todo lo que quedaba de Kabuto eran dientes y huesos, Naruto usó Técnica de Viento: Rasengan y acabó de destruir lo que quedaba del bastardo.

Nunca le había caído bien Kabuto.

Sasuke y Sakura aún estaban durmiendo cuando volvió al refugio sellado. Limpió el comedor y la ensangrentada sala de tortura y se duchó.

Estaba cuidando de sus camaradas cuando Sasuke se sentó de repente, ojos abiertos como platos y el sharingan rotando. Pestañeó rápidamente y Naruto fue hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Naruto." Respiró temblorosamente y se calmó. Naruto esperó a que siguiera hablando. Sasuke no era de los que se podían presionar para que hablaran y Naruto no quería incomodarle. Sabía que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él, hacer arreglos por abandonarle y casi matarle.

No que Naruto creyera que era necesario. Sasuke había más que probado su lealtad hacia Naruto y Konoha en su mente.

"Naruto." Sasuke se lamió los labios. "Muchas gracias."

"¿Por qué, Sasuke?"

"Por dejarme matarlo." El Uchiha bajó la cabeza. "Nunca voy a olvidar semejante amabilidad."

"No ha sido amabilidad, Sasuke," Naruto puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Sasuke y le levantó la cabeza para conectar sus miradas. "Matar a Kabuto era algo necesario."

"Aun así," Sasuke sonrió. "Muchas gracias."

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Cansado." Sasuke suspiró. "Pero mejor. Es un alivio que no nis tengamos que seguir preocupando por él. Y saber que Orochimaru se ha quedado sin cuerpo de recambio."

"Lo sé. He estado pensando." Naruto se movió y frunció el ceño en una expresión muy tensa. "Sé que acordamos no decir nada sobre haber venido al pasado, pero..." Negó con la cabeza de repente. "No importa. Era una tontería."

"Nada de lo que piensas es estúpido, Hokage-sama." Sasuke sonrió de lado. "Bien. De acuerdo, casi todo lo que piensas no es estúpido. ¿Pero esto? El plan de no contarlo, ¿por qué no te gusta?"

No se lo habían pensado dos veces a la hora de hacer sus planes de futuro. Pero también era cierto que entonces tenían 28 años. Ahora eran niños con hormonas de niños.

"¿Qué pasaría si le contáramos a Kakashi?" Preguntó Naruto. Necesitaba saber lo que pensaba Sasuke sobre eso. Técnicamente eran mayores que Kakashi por casi una década, pero ambos seguían viéndole como si fiera trece años mayor que ellos.

"Se lo contaría al Sandaime." Dijo Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces. "Después de contárselo al Sandime, posiblemente nos arrestarían apara interrogarnos sobre el futuro y entonces... Bien... No veo como podría ser que nos dejaran quedarnos con nuestras familias. Somos peligrosos. Somos inteligentes. Sabemos todo lo que se puede saber sobre Konoha en este punto del tiempo. Si Danzo se enterara..."

"¿Y qué pasaría si matáramos a Danzo y después le contáramos a Kakashi?"

"Desafortunadamente Danzo aún no hecho nada para merecer la muerte. Es leal a Konoha hasta el punto de sedición, pero aún no ha cruzado la línea. Ya lo sabes, Naruto." Sasuke negó con la cabeza, "Ya discutimos esto antes de volver. Danzo no empezó ser espeluznante y a obsesionarse con la guerra hasta que mi Clan fue exterminado. Con los Uchiha aún del lado de Konoha, Konoha es, y parece, mucho más dura de lo que era después de que los mataran. Danzo no debería estar demasiado preocupada por esas cosas ahora mismo."

"Lo sé." Naruto dejó caer sus hombros. Ya lo sabía.

"¿Chicos?" Sakura salió de la cama y fue hacia ellos, metiéndose entre los dos chicos. "¿Creéis que van a organizar una búsqueda para Kabuto?"

"No veo por qué no." Le dijo a la niña mientras la abrazaba. "Es un genin de Konoha."

"Yeah, pero... Solo ha sido un genin durante unos días."

"Es el hijo adoptivo del jefe del hospital, Sakura-chan." Naruto se apoyó en los otros dos y Sakura rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, "Va a haber una búsqueda."

"¿Es la evidencia circunstancial que dejamos sobre la conexión de Kabuto con Orochimaru suficiente para que el Sandaime actúe?"

"Puede que no actúe, pero va a, por lo menos, investigarlo. Puedo que incluso asigne un chunin estudioso para chequear el papeleo." Naruto sonrió. "Y no hay chunin más estudiosos que Iruka y tú."

Sakura rió y jugó con el cabello de Naruto. "Muchas gracias, Hokage-sama."

"No, no, ¡es la verdad! ¡Lo juro!"

"Yeah, seguro." Ella besó su cabello y apoyó su propia cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. "¿En serio tenemos que empezar a tener dudas sobre si deberíamos contarle a alguien o no? Quiero decir, hasta ahora hemos estado bien. Hasta hemos conseguido llegar hasta Gaara temprano."

Naruto suspiró. "Supongo que no." Estaba un poco decepcionado, pero la Cabeza de sus Médicos siempre tenía buenos argumentos.

"De acuerdo, me voy a dormir. Solo tenemos un día más de vacaciones y entonces nos tenemos que encontrar con Kakashi para volver a ir en misiones." Sasuke se echó de nuevo en la cama y Sakura también. Naruto desenredó sus piernas y fue con Sakura de nuevo a la cama.

"Venga chicos, a dormir. Tenéis razón sobre lo de las dudas. Supongo que simplemente estoy algo confundido. Mudarme con Iruka," Miró mal a Sasuke. "Y ahora con Mikoto-sama viniendo cada día cada dos por tres cuando para hacernos limpiar la ropa y ir dándonos órdenes, he estado algo alterado. Nunca había vivido con una figura materna. O tenido una alguien que me hiciera de abuela. Tsunade-baa-chan no cuenta porque siempre me estaba pegando."

Sakura se rió y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

"Vete a casa, Naruto," Sasuke rodó hasta quedar su costado y se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose con la manta roja y naranja para no pasar frío. "Iruka-sensei seguramente está muy preocupado por ti. Y si esta´preocupado por ti, Madre también debe estar preocupada."

"Yeah." Dijo Sakura desde su propia cama. "¡Y entonces van a organizar una búsqueda liderada por Itachi-san para encontrar a Sasuke!"

"Oh vete a la mierda." Gruñó Sasuke, irritado. Afortunadamente Itachi había dejado de seguirle por todas partes, más o menos, pero a veces Itachi sentía la necesidad de saber dónde estaba Sasuke. Suspiró y entonces rió un poco con Sakura. "Solo da las gracias que ha dejado de tener ataques de pánico cada vez que te ve con Ino."

Naruto se sonrojó cuando recordó que el año anterior accidentalmente le dio un complejo a Itachi sobre rubias con coletas. "¿Te he pedido perdón por eso?"

"Nah, está bien." Murmuró Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. "Me enseñaste tus memorias del incidente. Tan... Divertido..."

Naruto apagó las luces y cerró la puerta tras él.

Su gente estaba a salvo y Kabuto estaba muerto y todo lo que se había propuesto conseguir durante sus mini vacaciones había sido completado.

Ahora solo tenía que volver a casa y enfrentarse a la ira de ninja-madre de Iruka por desaparecer sin decir palabras durante dos días.

Oh yupi.

*****xxXXxx*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título: **Devious Events

**Rating: **T

**Resumen: **Han matado a su primer blanco. Fue bien. Pero Nruto no está seguro de poder matar de ese modo de nuevo. A Iruka no le gusta que el Equipo Tensai haya torturado a gente, así que investiga.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Sorprendentemente.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"No creo que pueda hacer eso de nuevo." Las palabras fueron poco más que un susurro a través de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Sasuke rodó sobre su costado y miró hacia donde Naruto estaba tumbado en su futón. "¿Hacer qué?"

"Ya sé que a vosotros os gustó, y sé que teníamos que hacerlo, de deshacernos de él pero..." La voz de Naruto se cortó y suspiró, su voz llena de pesar y aversión. "No puedo hacerlo de nuevo, Sasuke. En serio que no puedo."

Iruka estaba fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y canalizó chakra a sus orejas para escuchar a los chicos. Podía oír murmullos a través de la puerta y miró el reloj. Era tarde y deberían estar durmiendo. Naruto había convencido a Mikoto y a si mismo de dejar que Sasuke se quedara a dormir y tenía curiosidad sobre lo podían estar hablando a la una de la madrugada.

Iba a entrar para pillarlos in fraganti y regañarles por estar despiertos tan tarde, especialmente después que Naruto estuviera desaparecido durante dos días, pero entonces escuchó a Sasuke hablar.

"...querías matarle?" Iruka se congeló al oírlo. Sabía que Naruto y Sasuke habían matado, era parte de ser ninja, pero escuchar a un Sasuke de siete años decir algo en ese tono de voz tan muerto le estrujaba el corazón.

"¿Querer? Si. Quería matarlo." Naruto suspiró de nuevo. "Pero no creo que puedo dejaros torturar a otro. No si no es parte de una misión."

"Esta es nuestra misión, Naruto." a voz de Sasuke se volvió fría en lugar de muerta y Iruka reprimió un escalofrío.

"Nuestra misión es matar. No torturar."

"¿Y qué hay sobre él? ¿Vas negarme su muerte?"

Iruka esperó. Naruto tenía que responder y quería saber quién era exactamente el que Sasuke quería matar con tanto ahínco. Y, tal y como iba la conversación, torturar.

"No. No, no te voy a negar el derecho de matarlo. Pero no voy a permitir tortura. _No_ voy a permitirlo, no de nuevo." Naruto sonaba a la vez derrotado y comandante. Iruka no estaba seguro de cómo era capaz de sonar de las dos maneras, viendo que las dos actitudes eran bastante contradictorias, pero de algún modo Naruto lo consiguió.

Se preguntó a quién había torturado Sasuke.

"Naruto." Había una extraña inflexión en la voz de Sasuke cuando habló de nuevo, e Iruka estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes. No de Sasuke hacia Naruto, pero en alguna otra parte, en algún momento, Iruka había oído alguien usar el nombre de otro alguien con esa misma inflexión. "Sabes lo que hizo. Demasiado bien, lo sabes."

"Lo sé." Naruto hablaba en un suspiro, pero estridente. "Pero no necesitábamos torturarlo como lo hicisteis. Y ciertamente no durante tanto tiempo."

Hubo movimiento en la habitación e Iruka se preguntó qué debía estar pasando. Frunció el ceño y luego su expresión se aclaró cuando Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que le hiciera un hueco.

Estaba sorprendido que Sasuke estuviera dispuesto a compartir cama con nadie después de lo que le había pasado, pero llegó a la conclusión de que como Naruto era más pequeño que él y tenía más o menos la misma edad, posiblemente no era lo mismo.

"Naruto." Hay estaba esa extraña inflexión de nuevo. "Aún estamos siguiendo la misión, ¿cierto?"

"Si." La voz de Naruto estaba ahogada e Iruka consideró abrir un poco la puerta para espiar a los chicos. Entonces Naruto siguió, así que se esperó. "Aún estamos siguiendo la misión. Sabemos exactamente quien es nuestro siguiente blanco. No hay razón alguna para torturarle."

"Como desees." Murmuró Sasuke. Paró y su voz sonó algo avergonzada. "Yo... la siento Naruto. Nunca fue mi intención ir tan lejos como hice. Sakura tampoco."

"Lo sé." Murmuró Naruto con calidez, las palabras aún ahogadas. "Lo sé." Suspiró una última vez y ambos chicos quedaron en silencio.

Iruka esperó más o menos quince minutos y cuando sonó como si estuvieran dormidos, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, pudo ver a Sasuke y a Naruto acurrucados juntos en el futón de Naruto. Los brazos de Sasuke estaban agarrados con fuerza a la cintura de Naruto y la cara de Naruto estaba enterrada en el cuello de Sasuke.

Respiraban con facilidad, envueltos en el espacio del otro.

Iruka sonrió con ternura y se metió de puntillas en la habitación. Tiró de la manta naranja de Naruto, que estaba a sus pies, y la subió hasta sus hombros, les dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente a ambos y cerró la puerta tras él cuando se fue.

En su habitación, Iruka pensó en lo que había oído. No había manera de misconstrue el hecho de que habían estado hablando sobre torturar a alguien hasta la muerte. Eso era algo que ya habían hecho. Iruka estaba complacido de saber que Naruto no tenía el estómago para hacerlo de nuevo.

Aunque iba a arrancarle la piel a tiras a Kakashi Hatake por mandar a su equipo de niños a una misión tipo T & I. ¿Quién en su sano juicio mandaba a niños de siete años a una misión para capturar y torturar?

Aunque también era cierto que por lo que había oído de Kakashi, el chico de veinte años no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Seguramente en hecho que hubiera tomado un equipo de tres niños genios no ayudara mucho.

Naruto desertó rápidamente a Iruka por la mañana e Iruka maldijo en voz baja. Si había una cosa más ruidosa y capaz de despertar a alguien que el despertador de Ibiki Morino, eso era Naruto.

Les dio de comer, les vistió y les sacó de la casa sin muchos problemas. Sabía que ellas querían ir a ver a Sakura y entrenar un poco y se alegró de ver que se iban.

Tenía una discusión pendiente con Kakashi.

Iruka encontró a Kakashi parado frente a la Piedra Memorial, su libro pervertido en la mano, murmurando a sus camaradas fallecidos.

"Kakashi-san." La voz de Iruka era gélida y Kakashi giró su ojo hacia él a modo de pregunta. "Me gustaría hablar contigo."

"Maa." Kakashi le señaló con su libro. "¿Qué ocurre, Iruka-sensei?"

"La última misión a la que fue tu equipo..."

El ojo de Kakashi se abrió a más no poder y soltó un 'hmm'. "En realidad no mi decisión mandar a Tensai en esa misión, Iruka-sensei."

"¿Entonces quien, exactamente, nominó a un equipo de niños de siete años para una misión de T & I?" El tono de Iruka era mordaz. Siempre era decisión del líder del equipo aceptar o declinar una misión. Incluso se todo el equipo Tensai eran chunin, aún estaban bajo las normas de los equipos genin por decisión mayoritaria del Consejo.

El hecho que Sasuke estuviera en el equipo ayudaba a conseguir esas restricciones.

Los Uchiha eran unos fanáticos cuando se trataba de proteger a uno de los suyos.

"En realidad," La ceja de Kakashi bajó y su ojo se entrecerró, "No eres el único que se lo pregunta. He hablado con Inoichi-san e Ibiki-san sobre eso y no tienen la respuesta tampoco. Todo lo que saben es que la orden estaba firmada y sellada."

"¿Qué nombres había en los papeles?"

"Vamos a descubrirlo." Kakashi tomó su hombro con tranquilidad y usó el Shunshin, arrastrando a Iruka con él.

"Kakashi-san, Iruka-sensei." Raidou Namiashi levantó la mirada de su mesa e Iruka se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo en la base del departamento de T&I.

No estaba allí desde que Ibiki le interrogó para convertirse en sensei en la Academia.

"Raidou-san." El ojo de Kakashi tomó forma de 'n' señalando que estaba sonriendo. "Nos gustaría ver la orden que hizo que mi equipo fuera a la misión de T&I."

Raidou se frotó la cicatriz de quemadura en su mejilla y sorbió por la nariz. El hombre había estado teniendo problemas de sinus desde que se quemó. "Er, vale..." Murmuró y fue a los archivos. Los rebuscó, sus dedos pasando pro los carteles y murmurando para si mismo.

Iruka se preguntó si tenía una contusión.

"¡Aha!" Abrió uno de los cajones y hojeó los papeles que había al azar. Él era alguien muy organizado y se preguntó porqué exactamente no había un ninja especializado en papeleo por ahí. Nunca había visto un departamento que no tuviera uno o dos dando vueltas.

No creía que encargarse del papeleo del departamento fuera muy complicado; sabía que Ibiki prefería que el papeleo estuviera perfecto incluso si normalmente no le importaba quien lo hacía

Kakashi tomó los papeles que le ofrecieron y se los miró. Se quedó mirando la firma al pie de página y luego le pasó los papeles a Iruka.

Iruka frunció el ceño en dirección a Kakashi y luego miró a la firma también. Era un henohenomoheji.

"Esa no es mi firma." Le dijo Kakashi en voz baja. Iruka frunció aún más el ceño y levantó la mirada cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta.

Inoichi Yamanaka estaba en la puerta e Iruka notó como se tensaba. Nunca se había encontrado con Inoichi en una situación profesional antes. Por lo menos, no en este lado de su profesión; encontrarse el Cabeza del Clan Yamanaka sobre niños del clan en la escuela era _muy_ diferente a encontrarse al Cabeza del departamento de T & I.

Les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran e Iruka fue tras Kakashi, avergonzado. Sabía que tenía rango suficiente para curiosear por T&I, pero nunca lo había hecho. Era del tipo de hombre que no quería meter las narices donde no tocaba.

"Así que estáis buscando información sobre la misión que hizo el Equipo Tensai." Dijo Inoichi ausentemente. No era un pregunta, Iruka no contestó. "Veo que Raidou ha encontrado los documentos."

"Sep." Contestó Kakashi con pereza. "También hemos descubierto algo interesante." Cogió los papeles del frágil agarre de Iruka y se los pasó a Inoichi. "¿La firma al final del todo?" Inoichi asintió, mirando el henohenomoheji. "No la he hecho yo."

La mirada del Cabeza de T&I se agudizó y miró a los dos profesores. "¿En serio?"

Iruka se aclaró la garganta e Inoichi le miró. Se sonrojó, pero habló. "¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta antes? Quiero decir, tienen siete años."

Inoichi tiró hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla, estudiando a Iruka. Entonces sonrió de lado. "Esa es una muy buena pregunta." Dijo mirando los papeles de nuevo. "Parece ser que pasó por todos los trámites legales, todas las firmas están aquí."

"Yo no firmé eso." Dijo Kakashi de nuevo. "Y eso quiere decir que puede que haya otras firmas falseadas."

"Verdad, verdad." Dijo Inoichi mientras se acariciaba la barbilla. "Voy a investigarlo. ¿Alguna otra cosa, Kakashi-san? ¿Iruka-sensei?"

Ambos ninja negaron con la cabeza e Inoichi le echó de su despacho. Iruka se giró hacia Kakashi para hablar con él solo para darse cuenta que solo habían alguna hojas flotando donde el jounin había estado un segundo antes.

"Bastardo..." Murmuró y salió del edificio de T&I. El sol brillaba con fuerza contra su cara y se protegió los ojos con una mano.

Por lo menos ahora sabía que Kakashi no había dejado que los niños fueran a esa misión, pero eso quería decir que _alguien más_ había falsificado la firma de Kakashi Hatake y había conseguido que tres niños de siete años fueran a una peligrosa misión de rango B sin su jounin-sensei y les hizo torturar a alguien.

Iruka tembló incluso con el calor del sol en su piel y empezó a andar hacia la Academia. Sakura empezaba su clase en una hora y él necesitaba terminar de puntuar deberes.

Por lo menos sabía que alguien con una buena posición de la cadena ninja estaba investigando lo que había pasado. Sin lugar a dudas estaba contento de haber ido a buscar a Kakashi esa mañana y llevó esa... cosa, lo que fuera, a la luz. Se preguntó si Kakashi estaría investigando por su cuenta, si tan siquiera se preocupaba de que sus alumnos hubieran ido a semejante misión, pero no podía permitirse seguir pensando cosas como esa.

Tenía que creer que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaba en las mejores manos posibles.

*****xxXXxx*****

Notas de la traductora:

Lo siento mucho por haber tardado tanto, pero es que estaba en plena temporada de exámenes y no tenía tiempo para nada.

En fin, espero que os guste mucho este capítulo :)

Muchas gracias a todos lo que han comentado y...

Nos leemos pronto!


	14. Chapter 14

**Autora:** Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título:** Self Sacrifice is Our Duty

**Rating:** T

**Resumen:** Lo está haciendo por Konoha. El Equipo 'Tensai' le interesa mucho también. ¿Cómo pueden ser mejores que sus ninja cuando dejan que sus emociones les dominen?

**Advertencia:** Nada :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

Danzo Shimura estaba sentado frente a su mesa y daba sorbos de su té de arroz. Era una indulgencia en la caía muy poco.

Estudió los documente enfrente de él, mirando de uno a los otros entre las tres carpetas. Le intrigó saber que no eran solo el Uchiha y el Contenedor los interesantes, sino que Haruno también lo era. Otra cosa que le había sorprendido era la decisión de Sarutobi de poner a los tres jóvenes ninja en el mismo equipo. Sarutobi era conocido por su blando corazón, por suerte solo en Konoha, y por eso descubrir que él había concertado el equipo le picó la curiosidad a Danzo.

Una suave brisa entró por el oeste y Danzo apenas evitó levantar la cabeza y girar la cara hacia ella. Siempre le había gustado la brisa, pero estaba demasiado metido en su trabajo en el momento como para dejar de prestar atención.

"Danzo-sama." Dijo un hombre enmascarado en una esquina de la habitación. "Misión completa."

"Buen trabajo. Vete ahora. Tómate cuatro días de descanso y vuelve de nuevo." Puede que Danzo creyera por completo en el Código Ninja, pero premiaba a aquellos que seguían sus órdenes.

Abrió la carpeta con el informe del equipo de Tortura e Interrogatorios de nuevo. Ni una sola emoción apareció en su cara mientras leía el informe.

Así que el equipo 'Tensai' estaba bien versado en tortura. Una sorpresa, dado quien era su jounin sensei. Estaba indudablemente contento de haber hecho que el equipo tomara esa misión. Había estado seguro que alguien iba a intervenir en sus planes para el equipo, pero no había ganancias sin riesgo. Y ese riesgo había valido la pena.

Los sonidos de corredizas en el tejado hicieron que el hombre levantara la cabeza y mirara mal a la puerta con su ojo bueno. Había dado instrucciones para que no le molestaran a no ser que fuera para darle conocer el estatus de una misión. Y la única misión que había activa en el momento era la que Hyo acababa de reportar como completa.

No hubo ningún toque en la puerta antes de que la abrieran.

Danzo miró a la niña que se había atrevido a interrumpir su soledad.

No tuvo tiempo de regañarla.

"Danzo Shimura." Ella entró en la luz y su cabello desconcertantemente rosa brilló con el sol poniente. "Has hecho una cosa muy, _muy_ mala."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Si." Sus labios formaron una sonrisa maliciosa. "Felicidades en ser la primera persona en conseguir falsear la firma de Kakashi-sensei lo suficientemente bien como que pasara en ninja que reparte misiones.

"Aparentemente no ha tenido importancia, si ya lo sabías." Danzo se apoyó al respaldo de la silla. Señaló con una mano la silla que había delante de él. "Por favor, siéntate."

"Encantada." Su sonrisa maliciosa cambió a una sonrisa suave y se sentó con elegancia en la silla ofrecida. "Me gustaría saber pro qué estás tan interesado en los Uchiha."

Danzo estudió a la niña sentada enfrente de él. Era pequeña, más pequeña que sus reclutas más jóvenes, y aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara, no le llegaba a los ojos.

Ella era tan inexpresiva y fría como lo era él cuando trabajaba.

Impresionante.

"Mi interés en los Uchiha es cosa mía." Le dijo. Ella era solo chunin, al fin y al cabo, y no tenía por qué estar alerta a su alrededor.

"Y los Uchiha son cosa mía." Continuó ella como si nada. "Uno de mis compañeros de equipo es un Uchiha, por eso, cualquiera que se mire demasiado de cerca a los Uchiha es cosa mía." Su sonrisa se volvió algo afilada, "Y me gustaría recordarte que desde ahora, tú tienes un porcentaje de fallida de más del 60%."

"He fallado cuatro misiones en mi vida." Señaló Danzo, complacido por la frialdad de la pequeña, pero no tan complacido por las percepciones que tenía de él.

"Y Ne tiene un porcentaje de fallida de más del 60%." Repitió ella con voz tranquila.

Danzo se dio cuenta en ese momento de que ella le estaba llevando hacia algo parecido a chantaje. Su mano se movió bajo la mesa pero antes que pudiera formar un solo sello, un senbon le clavó la mano a la parte de abajo de la mesa. Se giró para ver a Sasuke Uchiha salir de entre las sombras.

"No le vas a poner tu maldito sello a mi compañera de equipo." Dijo el Uchiha con calma.

Danzo estaba aún más impresionado que antes. El chico había conseguido deslizarse en la habitación sin que él se enterase, entrar en su casa y en la habitación en la que estaba, sin que las barreras se inmutaran.

Ni siquiera Hyo podía conseguir eso.

Algo suave le rozó la mejilla y Danzo tiró hacia atrás, girándose para mirar qué le había tocado.

Cabello rubio. Luego vio los ojos azules y las marcas de bigotes.

Jinchuuriki.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hola." El rubio sonrió. "Danzo-_sama_." Arrastró el sufijo en el nombre de Danzo. Danzo se negó a fruncir el ceño. No iba a dejar que un niño le intimidara. "Que placer es el poderte conocer."

El sarcasmo no era uno de los puntos fuertes del chico.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Bien," Uzumaki pestañeó inocentemente. Danzo pensó que era na buena cubierta, inocencia. "Verás, eso es lo que tienes que adivinar. ¿Estamos aquí para hablar contigo?" Dio la vuelta a la mesa para ponerse al lado de Haruno, "¿Estamos aquí para hacerte chantaje?" El Uchiha se puso al otro lado de la chica. "¿O estamos aquí para matarte?"

"¿Es eso una amenaza?" Danzo sacó su mano de debajo la mesa, agarró el senbon con los dientes y lo sacó. Lo escupió al suelo donde se clavó con un casi inaudible _thump_.

"Oh, no te equivoques," Uzumaki se encogió de hombros y se rascó el cogote. Danzo se dio cuenta que la acción le era familiar, pero sabía de qué. "Nos encantaría matarte. Además, podríamos hacerlo." El niño no estaba presumiendo. Danzo sabía que había oído cómo Haruno entraba en la casa solo por qué le había interesado. Los otros dos compañeros de equipo había traspasado las barreras y sus ninja sin hacer sonar una sola alarma. Si le hubieran querido matar, él no se habría dado cuenta hasta que estuviera tirado al suelo, mirando como su sangre se acumulaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Pero no te queremos matar justo ahora." El Uchiha le miró mal. Para ser un niño de siete años, lo hacía impresionantemente bien. Uzumaki colocó una mano en su hombro y el Uchiha se calmó visiblemente, volviendo a lucir inexpresivo.

Cuanto más rato estaba atrapado con los niños en la habitación, más impresionado estaba con ellos. No que antes no estuviera impresionado, pero había algo sobre esos niños que le ponía de los nervios.

Aun así no mostraba sus nervios. No había ninguna razón para hacerlo y, ni por encima de su cadáver, iba a permitirles saber hasta qué puno estaba con los nervios a flor de piel con ellos en su oficina.

Haruno se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó sus codos sobre su mesa, con la barbilla entre las manos, "Verás, Danzo-san, tenemos varios problemas. Y creemos que nos puedes ayudar." Sus ojos verdes se achicaron y Danzo pudo sentir un escalofrío. "Pero solo hasta cierto punto."

"El clan Uchiha." Dijo entonces el Uchiha, "Solo como un ejemplo. Ellas tenían planeado rebelarse con Konoha y Sarutobi. Ahora lo están reconsiderando." Sus ojos negros se volvieron rojos y Danzo se sintió fascinado por la estrella de seis puntas en los ojos del niño. "¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?"

Saliendo de esa especie de hipnosis, Danzo enderezó su espalda y trató de intimidar con la mirada a esos ninja más jóvenes que sus propios nietos. No acabó de funcionar como había planeado.

"Si tienen planeado rebelarse, entonces no necesitaré lidiar con ellos."

Uzumaki cerró los ojos y giró la cara a un lado. Respiró profundamente. "Me decepcionas, Danzo." Dijo suavemente, "Una masacre _no_ es una manera aceptable de 'lidiar con' gente."

Otro escalofrío, este mucho más pronunciado, le pasó por la espalda a Danzo. Ellos lo sabían. Sabían cuales eran sus planes para los Uchiha.

Uno de ellos era un Uchiha. Eso quería decir que los Uchiha sabían que él había planeado matarlos a todos. Usando un Uchiha para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Pero a lo mejor podía usar la situación a su ventaja. Sabía que Sasuke era leal a Konoha por encima de su familia. Eso le iba a ir de maravilla. Después de todo, si el hermano mayor estaba demasiado concentrado en Sasuke, no le iba a servir a Danzo.

"Si se rebelan, si permitimos que tomen las armas contra Konohagakure, va a haber una guerra civil." Dejó que su voz se cogiera un tono coaxionante y miró directamente al Uchiha, "Muchos de los civiles de Konoha van a morir."

"Y ellos han cambiado de parecer." Dijo Uzumaki. "Lo que significa que no vamos a tener que 'lidiar con' ellos."

El Uchiha giró el cuello, estirándolo hasta que petó en la habitación silenciosa. "No soy leal a Konoha, Danzo." Dijo, habiendo visto el estratagema en las palabras de Danzo sabiendo, viendo lo que estaba tratando de decirles. "Soy leal a mi Hokage, y solo a mi Hokage."

Danzo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y frunció os labios. El Uchiha no había dicho quien era su Hokage. Y eso era rebelador.

Ojos verdes llamaron su atención y la niña se lo miró con superioridad. "Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor si quieres sobornar a uno de nosotros." Sonrió de lado. "Puede que Itachi-san te hubiera escuchada en algún punto, pero también le tenemos. Danos otro punto para que te bajemos de las nubes y te mostremos que el porcentaje de fallido está aumentando.

Ella estaba demasiado convencida de su poder sobre él. No podía permitir que eso fuera así.

Quería presumir de su trato con Orochimaru a través de su pequeño espía genin, pero en el momento en que su mente se centró en Kabuto, recordó que el chico estaba desaparecido y lo había estado durante semanas. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando se dio cuenta que esos tres ninja eran mucho más inteligentes de lo que había pensado.

"Así que ¿dónde habéis escondido a Kabuto-kun?" Murmuró su pregunta y el Uchiha sonrió con un brillo oscuro en los ojos.

"No lo hemos 'metido' en ninguna parte." Comentó con soltura, mofándose de él, "Hemos oído que el pobre genin desapareció al poco tiempo de nuestra graduación. Estuvimos buscando durante un tiempo nosotros mismos, pero hemos tenido que dejar las búsquedas de lado, con esa misión de T&I a la que fuimos."

Haruno hizo un puchero y ladeó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el flequillo cayera sobre su cara, escondiendo lo que él sabía era un brillo sádico en los ojos. "Es que estábamos tan traumatizados por lo que tuvimos que hacer en esa misión – no pudimos seguir buscando al chico. Lo sentimos tanto..."

Bruja mentirosa. Danzo puso una mano sobre la mesa lentamente, tamborileando los dedos contra la madera. "Lo entiendo perfectamente. Siento mucho lo que tuvisteis que pasar en esa misión."

"Lo hemos superado." El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros. "Después de todo," Sollozó como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar. Danzo tenía que reconocer que eran excelentes actores. "Somos ninja, ¿verdad?" Sus ojos brillaron bajo la luz y Danzo casi podía imaginar como cambiaban de azul a rojo. "Algún día vamos a tener que aprender a torturar. Los ninja tienen vidas oscuras."

"Y algunos de nosotros," EL Uchiha se inclinó hacia delante, con al Mangekyo dando vueltas. "Somos las hojas del árbol que nacen bajo el sol, mientras otros son forzados a ser las raíces que crecen en la oscuridad."

Si, esos ninja sabían exactamente qué eran y qué estaban haciendo. Sabían de Ne, sabían de Orochimaru, Sabían de él.

Y ellos entendían la _verdadera_ vida ninja.

Hubiera sonreído si pudiera. Sentado frente a él estaban el siguiente Hiruzen, el siguiente Danzo y alguien igual a los dos para decidir quien tenía razón con fría lógica para el bien de los habitantes de Konoha y por el bien de los individuos. Un médico, para dar la razón al lado de la vida con la habilidad de ver quien se iba a beneficiar de su ayuda y quien no.

Ellos era los Sannin como deberían haber sido.

Hanzo se había equivocado años atrás cuando él y Danzo habían hablado. Había cometido un error al mantener el poder para sí, porque eso era asegurar la caído de su aldea. Después d todo, nadie era inmortal.

Entrenar a los que iban a venir después era la verdadera fuerza. Y esos tres iban a ser los que iban a venir después de él.

*****xxXXxx*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Autora: **Wingwyrm

**Traductora: **Neko-hime 123

**Título: **Reflections and Plans

**Rating: **M

**Resumen:** El equipo va a una misión ellos solos y finalmente discuten qué van a hacer con lo que no salga como planearon esta vez.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje algo fuerte, un poco de gore

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"Jugamos con él como si fuera cable ninja." Dijo Naruto mientras sonreía maliciosamente, recordando el encuentro con Danzo en su mente, guiando a su equipo por entre los árboles.

"Hemos jugado con todos igual de bien," Bufó Sakura, "Cualquiera diría que alguien se dará cuenta de que algo raro pasa. En serio, la mayoría han pasado por algún tipo de guerra." Esquivó unas cuantas trampas antes de seguir. "No debería ser tan fácil."

"Estás olvidando algo muy importante, Sakura." Sasuke desenvainó el Corta Sombras y el equipo se paró fuera del perímetro de su blanco.

"¿A parte del hecho que somos niños?" Preguntó Sakura, poniéndose los guantes y sacando unos cuantos shuriken.

"Exactamente." Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras miraba a su Hokage hacer un puñado de clones que se transformaron de inmediato y fueron en busca de información. "Niños. Somos los mejores ninja de la aldea, los ninja mejor entrenados en los últimos cincuenta años en todos los Países Elementales. Además tenemos treinta y un años, no ocho."

Sakura pestañeó y asintió. "Verdad. No dejo de olvidar que la mayoría de ninja no viven para ver sus veintiséis. Joder, hasta los Rookie Nueve solo duraron hasta los veintiocho y veintinueve, y todos ellos eran mejores que los demás."

"Bien, así que no solo tenemos más de veinte años de experiencia, somos más listos, más rápidos y más fuertes que incluso los excepcionales." Sakura frunció el ceño. "Aunque cometemos errores, pero no somos perfectos. Nadie lo es."

"Entramos en contacto en tres... dos... uno..." Dijo Naruto dando la cuenta atrás y cuando gritó "¡mark!" el equipo se enfrentó al enemigo. Naruto spun out a spool of garrote wire laced con chakra de viento que cortó el enemigo con más facilidad con la que la mayoría de shinobi se sentiría cómodo, pero que era normal para Naruto.

Sasukle saltó de árbol a árbol con los puños brillando, una mano girando el Shadow Cutter y un chidori mientras en la otra cargaba el chakra suficiente para hacer salir los órganos internos fuera del cuerpo. Sasuke había pensado en el ejercicio de subir árboles con chakra desde que había visto a Naruto tratar de subir y ver la corteza del árbol partirse bajo sus pies. Al pensarlo, había concentrado chakra en su palma y la usó para golpear al enemigo. Apuntaba la cabeza.

El lío que eso creaba era más que suficiente para que Sakura aprendiera a no mirarle luchar.

Iba muy bien para los asesinatos, como muy bien había aprendido Sasuke en su primera vida. Como era un ejercicio de control de chakra no era fácil de notar con todas las protecciones rodeando los blancos así que era fácil acercarse al blanco y darle una palmada con fuerza en el cogote. O en la frente. A veces el estómago si a Sasuke le pagaban para hacer sufrir al blanco.

Las heridas en el estómago eran horriblemente dolorosas y casi siempre mortales. Normalmente esperaba un día o dos y si el blanco no se había muerto todavía volvía y acababa el trabajo.

No que a Tensai les mandaran a hacer asesinatos o incluso misiones pagadas por los Yakuza, pero se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en el grupo favorito para mandar tras bandido y secuestradores. Eran más baratos de contratar porque aún estaban registrados como chunin, pero eran tan eficientes como un jounin.

Al equipo no le tomó mucho tiempo limpiar el nido de hombres que había estado plagando las calles en los bordes entre Fuego y la Ola.

También había pedido este trabajo de dos meses específicamente porque les llevaba cerca de la Ola. Y Zabuza Momochi.

Si conseguían cruzarse con Gato en sus patrullas, bien, eso solo quería decir que iban a poder salvar a la Ola mucho trabajo y sufrimiento, además de salvar la familia que todos habían llegado a querer cuando tenían doce años.

¿Si se cruzaban con Momochi o los fugitivos de la Niebla? Incluso mejor.

Naruto tenía una lista de gente de la Niebla con la que quería lidiar y el antiguo Mizukage estaba al principio de la ella. Maldita sea, incluso el Yondaime Mizukage serviría. No que Naruto planeara matar al jinchuuriki Mizukage, pero definitivamente tenía que hablar con Yagura sobre el peligro que había a su alrededor. Y hacer que Sasuke tratara de romper el genjutsu que había a su alrededor.

No importaba lo buena que fuera Sakura en genjutsu, su fuerte era la medicina. Sasuke era el experto en ninjutsu.

Catalogando los muertos con rápida eficiencia aprendida en la guerra, Sakura tomó todas las armas usables de los cadáveres y las puso de forma ordenada en una pila funeraria. Naruto hizo una breve plegaria por sus almas y Sasuke quemó los cuerpos con fuego blanco, destruyendo la evidencia.

Sakura miró las rojas cenizas con ojos ensombrecidos. "A veces," Susurró. "Me pregunto cómo conseguimos sobrevivir cuando los equipos Diez y Ocho no lo hicieron. Maldita sea, incluso el equipo Gai y el el equipo Tía Buena duraron más que nuestros compañeros."

Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro. "Separaron al equipo Gai. Neji era ANBU, Tenten tomó un equipo genin. Lee se quedó con Gai y juntos eran prácticamente invencibles."

Cogiendo el hombro de Sakura, Sasuke habló con dureza, aunque su mano eran tan gentil como la de Naruto. "Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi solo sobrevivieron tanto como lo hicieron porque otros se sacrificaron por ellos." Entonces Sasuke se rió, su cara librándose de las sombras. "Además, eran un equipo de inflirtación. Nadie era mejor que Konohamaru y Udon en ser mujeres excepto Naruto."

Uniéndose a las risas, Sakura sonrió. "Cierto. Ni siquiera yo sé tanto de maquillaje y moda como ellos."

Naruto dio un grito y señaló a sus amigos. "Hey, ¡yo solo les enseñé el Sexy! Todo lo demás lo aprendieron de algún otro lado."

"Oh, por supuesto que te creemos." Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo, sus ojos negros brillando. "¡No es como si me hubieras dicho que el color 'aguamarina' no queda bien con el azul Uchiha!"

Mientras discutían entre ellos, jugando y molestando, se relajaron mientras las sombras en los ojos de Sakura desaparecieron.

Tomando el resto de las posesiones de los muertos, el equipo siguió discutiendo mientras decidían qué les iba a servir y qué no. Varios de los clones de Naruto aparecieron para devolver los shuriken y kunai de Sakura que se habían clavado en los árboles durante el asalto.

"Así que..." Sakura se sentó de nuevo después de sellar su parte del 'botín' de lo que habían encontrado en el escondrijo de los atacantes. "¿Vas a contactar a Konohamaru de nuevo?" Le preguntó a Naruto como si nada.

Naruto canturreó en voz baja. "¿Qué tiene ahora, unas cuatro años?" Sakura asintió, "Nah. Todavía tiene a su madre u Asuma va a volver a casa dentro de poco de su estada en la guardia del Daimyo; Konohamaru va a estar bien durante unos años más."

"¿Alguna vez llegaste a saber qué pasó con el otro hijo de Sarutobi-sama?" Preguntó Sasuke, curioso aún con lo mucho que desdeñaba a Konohamaru. A Sasuke nunca le había gustado compartir y nunca le había gustado lo que él veía como una intrusión de Konohamaru en su relación familiar con Naruto.

"Konohamaru dijo que su padre murió justo antes de que él naciera, así que nos hemos perdido la oportunidad de salvarlo por un año y medio." Naruto se rascó el mentón pensativo. "Y su madre no tiene muchas citas."

Sakura arqueó una ceja. "¿Y exactamente cómo sabes tu eso?"

Negándose a sentir vergüenza, Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Puede que no me haya presentado, pero he estado vigilando a Konohamaru desde que volvimos."

"Ya veo." La médico sonrió, escondiendo la sonrisa tras su mano. "¿Has estado vigilando a alguien más?" Miró a Sasuke, "¿O a lo mejor eres tú el que está vigilando a alguien?"

"Nadie en particular." Dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa de lado en dirección a Sakura. "A parte de Itachi y Shisui, obviamente."

"Yeah, hey." Naruto ladeó la cabeza, hinchando las mejillas como una ardilla mientras aguantaba la respiración un momento, "¿Por qué haces eso? Quiero decir, Shisui no es tan malo, que yo sepa."

Sasuke no miró a Naruto. "Itachi lo mató para conseguir su Mangekyo."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Yeah. Y tú mataste a Karin porque dijiste que Orochimaru no contaba ya que primero le venciste con tu fuerza de voluntad y después Itachi lo selló, pero no le mataste del todo."

Sasuke miró mal a Naruto. "Me parece sorprendente que llegaras a Hokage con lo increíblemente denso que eres. Naruto, "Dijo Sasuke como quien habla con un niño. "¿Como hace un Uchiha para conseguir el Mangekyo?"

Naruto frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de dónde quería llegar Sasuke con la pregunta, "Matando a un amante."

"Lo que significa que Itachi y Shisui..." Sasuke dejó la frase al aire y Naruto la terminó.

"... eran amantes." Todavía no parecía haber llegado a ninguna conclusión.

"Ahora mismo Itachi tiene trece años. En cinco meses va a matar los Uchiha con su Mangekyo." Dijo Sasuke de nuevo tratando de hacer entender a su comandante lo serio de la situación.

"Yeah." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "¿Y?"

"¿Cuántos años tiene Shisui?" Dijo Sasuke amargamente.

Naruto se paró y entonces su cara se convirtió en una mueca cuando recordó que Shisui había cumplido los diecinueve justo antes que el equipo fuera en la misión. "V'i a mata' al ba'tardo." Gruñó, volviendo a su viejo modo de habla. "E' un puto pedera'ta."

Sasuke asintió, "Exactamente."

"No es por estropear la fiesta de ¡matemos a Shisui' que habéis montado, pero ¿te lo has pensado bien, Sasuke?" Preguntó Sakura, levantando una ceja. "Quiero decir, no es que quiera acusar a alguien de trece años de algo como esto, pero Itachi sabía que necesitaba el Mangekyo para matar al clan Uchiha, ¿verdad?"

"Si." Sasuke la miró con algo de confusión en sus ojos negros. No sabía por qué estaba mirando el tema desde un punto de vista que no era el suyo.

"Entonces, Itachi sabía que tenía que tener sexo y matar a su amante, ¿verdad?"

"Si." Dijo arrastrando la palabra. No le acababa de gustar a dónde iba Sakura con esa línea de pensamiento.

Los chicos la miraron mientras ella se mordía el labio y apoyaba la barbilla en su puño. "¿Habéis pensado que a lo mejor Itachi sedujo a Shisui?"

"Itachi tiene trece años," Espetó Sasuke, "Él..." Las palabras de Sasuke murieron y cerró los ojos angustiado.

No quería tener que admitirlo, pero era posible que Sakura tuviera razón.

"Así que..." Preguntó finalmente, "¿Cómo nos aseguramos de que no vuelva a pasar?"

"La primera parte del plan es hacer que los Uchiha gustéis más en la aldea, lo que ya está pasando. La segundo es hacer que Danzo esté de nuestra parte y recolectar toda la información posible de sus archivos." Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. "De nuevo, ya está hecho. La tercera parte es hacer que el Hokage se dé cuenta de una de las opciones más sucias que Danzo iba a usar."

"Ok." Naruto se puso en pie y se estiró, "Voy a ir a ver a Sarutobi-ji-san cuando volvamos de la misión y darle el chivatazo. ¿Algo más que necesitemos hacer?"

Sakura negó la cabeza, "Después de esto solo queda observar a Itachi – porque sabemos que es capaz y está dispuesto a hacerlo – y a los demás Uchiha que parezcan capaces de traicionar la familia."

"Hn." Sasuke bufó y se giró, limpiándose la sangre de debajo de la uñas. "Itachi y yo somos los únicos que estamos dispuestos a ir al Hokage en lugar de mantenernos con la familia. Fugaku y Jiro son el Cabeza de Familia y los ancianos todavía están demasiado metidos en planes, aunque ya no tanto."

"Pregunta." Naruto levantó la mano. "¿Qué pasa con Madara? Quiero decir, planeamos algo completamente diferente a lo que estamos planeando ahora y no tenemos un nuevo plan para Madara, con Fugaku dando los primeros pasos para reentrar en la aldea, ¿no?"

"Le podríamos matar." Sugirió Sakura y Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es el plan? ¿Matarlo?" Negó la cabeza, "Pensaba que íbamos a , no sé, dar pruebas de su relación con tratar de destruir Konoha con el Kyuubi y entonces traer al Akatsuki a la luz y..."

Sasuke interrumpió a su líder. "Naruto, si lo matamos no nos vamos a tener que preocupar por él. Muerto con cabos sueltos es mejor que correr por ahí como pollos sin cabeza."

Naruto hizo un puchero. "Ok, de acuerdo. ¿Y Pein y Konan?"

"Dile a Jiraiya dónde están, deja que le arranque la cabeza a Danzo y se la lleve durante los próximos años. Deberían poder seguir adelante después de eso." Dijo Sakura, cortando a Sasuke. Ella sabía que Nagato y Konan eran amigos de Naruto y sabía que no los quería matar.

"¿Sasori?" Naruto levantó una ceja y miró a Sasuke.

"Naruto-" Sasuke tomó aire. No sabía por qué era él el que tenía que lidiar con un Hokage idiota. "Sasori y Orochimaru van a luchar con todo lo que tienen para convertirse en el primer 'shinobi inmortal'. Siempre y cuando no se metan con Konoha o Suna, ¿realmente nos importa?"

Naruto cogió a Sasuke del cuello de la camiseta y se la acercó a la cara, sus narices tan cerca que casi se tocaban. "No voy a dejar que ese bastardo te haga daño de nuevo. Si hay una persona a la que quiero muerta, es Orochimaru. Te sacó del equipo, se llevó a Sarutobi-ji-san, casi se llevó a 'Baa-chan y entonces resucitó a través de Kabuto. No lo quiero en el mismo plano de existencia que yo nunca más." Naruto soltó a Sasuke y le colocó bien la camiseta. "Estoy muy contento de que ya nos hayamos desecho de Kabuto." Naruto suspiró y se mordió el labio. "No quiero verlo usar la Resurreción Impura de nuevo. Luchar con Madara fue más que suficiente. Morir por el Rikudo Sennin resucitado fue demasiado."

Sakura se puso de pie y abrazó a Naruto, "No moriste."

"Estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ello como para que el Kyubi me diera los sellos para el viaje en el tiempo." Murmuró Naruto en su hombro. "Él tampoco quería morir y con el Sennin aguantándome para la extracción sabía que si le separaban de mi, ambos íbamos a morir. Es imposible romper sin consecuencias un sello hecho por Shinigami."

Sakura acarició el cabello de Naruto y empezó a murmurarle, diciéndole lo contenta que estaba que hubieran podido alejarlo del Sennin antes que hubiera podido usar el jutsu del Kyubi, que era igual de contenta que estaba que tanto ella como Sasuke hubieran podido ir con él al pasado.

Sasuke miró sus dos amigos, sus únicos amigos de verdad, pensando en cómo iban a seguir cambiando sus planes. Suponía que había sido estúpido por su parte que iban a seguirlos a rajatabla una vez hubieran empezado. Todo el mundo sabía que los planes solo duraban durante los dos o tres primeros cambios así que no era una sorpresa darse cuenta que tenían que repensarse como iban a aguantar el resto de su niñez.

"Los gemelos Zombi van a dejar el Akatsuki una vez el líder muera, ¿verdad? Kakuzu solo está allí por el dinero, y su por su vida ya que Madara le amenazó; y Hidan solo está por el fácil acceso a la gente a la que matar. Si Madara está muerto, ellos se van. Lo mismo con Kisame, creo yo." Murmuró Sasuke en voz baja.

"¿Y qué pasa con el chico que Kakashi-sensei se comió con el Mangekyo?" Preguntó Sakura, dejando ir a su Hokage y mirando a Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió mostrando un poco los colmillos, atrayendo la atención de Sakura de nuevo hacia él. "A Deidara le obligaron a unirse después de la unión de Itachi. Así que," Dijo arrastrando las palabras, con los ojos brillantes. "Si nos limitamos a pasar por Iwa durante el próximo año o así y agarrarle antes que Madara pueda mandar a alguien, ¿quién dice que no podría acabar en Konoha? Después de todo, robó un jutsu prohibido de Iwa. Estoy seguro que el consejo va a recibir un nuke-nin de Iwa en el departamento de T&I para que les cuente todo lo que sabe y luego se una a un equipo. Va a odiar a Iwa tanto como el resto de Konoha dentro de poco."

"Vamos a lidiar con ello cuando pase." Comentó Sasuke, estirándose y yendo hacia un árbol.

Los cuerpos eran ceniza y polvo en el viento y su objetivo se había cumplido. Habían pasado más tiempo del debido en un solo lugar, hablando de cosas de las que no deberían haber hablado sin asegurar todo el área con los sellos de Naruto.

Era momento de seguir adelante.

Además sus dos meses casi se habían agotado.

Naruto aún lamentaba que no hubiera visitado al Mizukage o encontrado a Momochi y a Haku.

Realmente había querido ver como iría la lucha con el hombre ahora que era un 'shinobi de verdad', ahora que tenía la experiencia y las manos manchadas con la sangre de veinte años de carrera.

Mientras corrían por los árboles de vuelta a la base donde se estacionaban, Sakura frunció el ceño y con un súbito impulso, paró, en cuclillas en el tronco del árbol en el que estaba. Los chicos notaron de inmediato que ya no les estaba siguiendo y se giraron, saltando a su lado.

"Qué sientes? Siseó Sasuke.

Sakura no era tan buena como Karin a la hora de sentir chakra, pero era mejor que cualquiera de los chicos.

"Shinobi de la niebla." Murmuró en voz baja. Naruto se alegró mucho y entonces, al continuar hablando, ella le destruyó las esperanzas. "Desconocidos, cuatro signaturas."

"Maldición. Ni Momochi ni Haku."

"No." Dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

"¿A lo mejor cazadores?" Preguntó Naruto y ella meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

"Dos signaturas de chakra con nivel de chunin y dos jounin.."

"¿Luchamos o huimos?" Preguntó Sasuke en voz baja mientras escaneaba el área con su Mangekyo rojo sangre.

Los labios de Naruto se movieron. "¿Niveles de chakra?" Le preguntó a su equipo y Sakura se encogió de hombros, indicando que estaba lista y esperando. Sasuke hizo una mueca y Naruto negó con la cabeza. "Si Sasuke no puede ir, no quiero atacar al enemigo. Maldita sea." Miró a Sasuke. "Has usado demasiado chidori."

"Bien, lo siento si soy tan entusiasta a la hora de completar mis misiones." Dijo Sasuke de malas maneras, cobreado y cansado y teniendo casi suficiente de lo que fuera que le estaba molestando.

"Dijiste que me servías a mi, Sasuke Uchiha, na o Konoha." Ladró Naruto de vuelta en voz baja. "No fui yo el que te dio la misión."

"¡Callaos!" Les siseó Sakura mientras señalas al oeste. "Van hacia allí."

"De acuerdo, volvamos a la base. Si nos siguen todo el camino, vamos a ver si son enviados del Mizukage o un equipo con una misión." Naruto cogió la oscura corteza del árbol con las manos y se colocó en posición para saltar. "Si tienen una misión tenemos refuerzos en la base."

No estaba dispuesto a perder su equipo.

Estaba seguro de que el equipo Tensai podía derrotar a los ninjas de la Niebla, pero no quería que sus amigos acabaran más heridos de lo que ya estaban. No era algo que fuera a querer nunca.

Saske siseó entre dientes, pero siguió a Sakura, manteniendo al médico entre su Hokage y e´l mismo. Él tampoco quería a su equipo herido, pero aún así le molestaba huir de un enemigo en potencia.

*****xxXXxx*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Título: **Defenestrated and Falling

**Rating: **M

**Resumen: **Cruzarse con ninja de la Niebla no era parte del plan, pero bien, la mayorái de sus planes ya se habían echado a perder.

Advertencias:Luchas, palabrotas, sangre

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"Alto. ¡Decid para qué queréis entrar en Hi no Kuni!" Gritó Kenshin Sato al grupo que había seguido al Equipo Tensai. En un principio Kenshin no se fiaba mucho de un equipo de niños, pero después de un mes y medio de tenerlos dando vueltas por su base y después de ver a la niña curar heridas impresionantes y al Uchiha entrenar con afán mientras el Contenedor rubio dominaba con facilidad la mesa de poker, le era mucho más fácil fiarse de ellos.

Un joven que parecía tener unos trece o catorce años con el cabello de un color púrpura suave y ojos claros salió de entre los árboles y Kenshin solo oyó de milagro cómo el Uchiha jadeaba sorprendido.

Los del Equipo Tensai podían ser chunin, pero también eran niños con hormonas a las que no estaban acostumbrados que les dificultaban sobremanera estar calmados en todas ocasiones y controlarse a si mismos.

Nunca habían enloquecido en su presencia, pero les vigilaba igual por si acaso uno de ellos se rompía en un momento crítico.

"Mangetsu Hozuki, chunin de Kirigakura. Estamos peinando el área buscando a Zabuza Momochi, nuke-nin de Kirigakure." Hozuki inclinó la cabeza hacia Kenshin.

Kenshin bajó de la muralla en la que estaba y se quedó delante de la muralla, "Kenshin Sato. HE estado patrullando el área durante seis meses." Levantó una ceja hacia Hozuki. "No he visto señal alguna de Momochi por aquí."

Hozuki tenía el control suficiente para no reírse de ello en la cara de Kenshin, pero su lenguaje corporal necesitaba algo de trabajo antes de poder engañar a un jounin tan bueno como Kenshin. "Pues claro que no. No le llaman el Demonio de la Niebla sin razón."

"Y yo no soy un jounin sin razón." Kenshin ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de lado hacia Hozuki. "¿Durante cuánto tiempo quieres acceso a este área de Hi no Kuni, Hozuki-san?"

"No más de una semana." Dijo Hozuki, aparentemente tranquilo. Era difícil estar tranquilo delante de la base de un enemigo en potencia que tenía más del doble de ninja de su equipo, Kenshin lo sabía por experiencia personal.

De repente Kenshin se miró al chico con burla. Una semana en el bosque con un solo jounin de Konoha – o incluso un chunin – podía buscar la zona arriba y abajo por lo menos dos veces.

Maldita sea, incluso un niño chunin sería capaz de peinar el área en dos días.

Huh. Eso era una buena idea.

"Por favor, permíteme darte algo de ayuda adicional en tu caza." Kenshin sonrió maliciosamente, "Me gustaría añadir un equipo de tres para ayudarte a peinar la zona."

La cara de Hozuki mostró varias micro expresiones desde estar cabreado a insultado. Iba a tener que trabajar en eso si planeaba avanzar a jounin. Finalmente su cara se quedó inexpresiva y asintió brevemente. "Gracias por querernos ayudar, pero nuestro equipo va a bastar."

"No era una oferta." Dijo Kenshin suavemente. Tan suavemente como un jounin dando una orden, claro.

Hozuki se sonrojó y Kenshin dejó que su voz interior se riera del chico. Incluso sus niños chunin tenían un mejor control que ese ninja de la Niebla. Era bastante gracioso que ese chico estuviera en el equipo que estaba cazando al Demonio de la Niebla.

Una mujer alta pelirroja se deslizó fuera del bosque y Kenshin supo que ella era la que estaba a cargo de la misión. "Mei Terumi." Se presentó con una sonrisa. "Gracias por la oferta, Sato-san, apreciamos la ayuda que estás dispuesto a darnos."

Su voz era suave y agradable, aunque a la vez era dura e inamovible. Esa era una mujer que iba a llegar lejos , si vivía lo suficiente.

"¡Tensai!" Gritó Kenshin, una orden en su voz para que salieran de detrás de la muralla. Sabía que acababan de volver de su misión solo unos minutos antes que el equipo de la Niebla se presentara, pero eran los que él quería que fueran con el equipo. Dos jounin, dos chunin y Tensai.

Estaba completamente seguro que Tensai podía encargarse del equipo entero de la Niebla, si era necesario, y dado lo buenos que eran los Tensai en trabajo en equipo, estaba seguro que podían trabajar bien con el equipo extranjero.

El Contenedor fue el primero en bajar de la muralla, seguido de Haruno y luego del Uchiha. El orden en el que aparecieron era el orden en el que les había visto moverse en las misiones. El Contenedor era el que abría el paso destruyendo, el médico en medio y el Uchiha de daba apoyo y guardaba las espaldas del equipo.

No le sorprendía que los dos chunin normales – aunque ese no era el término correcto, no podía pensar en otra palabra para ellos al compararlos con Uzumaki – no dejasen al Contenedor a su espalda.

Había más de una historia sobre Contenedores enloqueciendo y matando a todo lo que se encontraban. Suponía que era un buen plan que Haruno y Uchiha estuvieran fuera de su linea de visión.

Los ojos de la mujer no abrieron en sorpresa, ni hubo expresiones en su rostro. Ella era una muy buen jounin pero pudo ver un flash de expresión en su lenguaje corporal. Podía sentir que ella era lo suficiente fuerte como para no tener que esconder cada detalle.

Había muy pocos shinobi lo suficientemente buenos como para que _no_ tuvieran que esconder sus emociones: Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito y el Sandaime eran buenos ejemplos de ninjas de Konoha con ese privilegio.

A lo mejor era un Mizukage en entrenamiento, como Hatake.

Pero no se centró en eso. No era asunto suyo.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, y Sasuke Uchiha van a ir con vosotros."

Hozuki les miró con asco. Sin esconderse. Kenshin se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo en una caza. A lo mejor se estaba entrenando; eso era una posibilidad. Básicamente la única que se le ocurría.

"¿Niños?" Preguntó con desdén.

"Chunin." Dijo el Uchiha arrastrando la palabra, mirándole de arriba a abajo, con una expresión muy poco impresionada en el rostro, que normalmente estaba inexpresivo. "Hace unos _años_; el examen de Suna."

Los ojos claros se abrieron a más no poder. "Ese en el que el Kazekage le ordenó a su hijo matar-" Sus palabras quedaron colgando mientras hablaba, mirando a los tres niños, "-un equipo de tres niños de Konohagakure..."

Haruno le dio una sonrisa brillante el adolescente, "Si, en ese mismo."

Intercambiando miradas con la líder del equipo de la Niebla, Kenshin se encogió de hombros ausentemente, "Se saben este bosque como la palma de sus manos."

"¡Hey, mirad!" Uzumaki levantó la cabeza de repente, "¡He encontrado una peca en la palma de mi mano que no sabía que estaba allí!"

Kenshin suspiró. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara con Uzumaki, Kenshin olvidaba continuamente el buen oído que tenía y cómo le gustaba jugar con la mente de la gente. Aparentemente no le importaba que la gente fueran camaradas o aliados.

"Ok, id; a por él." Kenshin hizo marchar a Terumi, Hozuki y Tensai cansado. Uzumaki se despidió con la mano mientras el resto de shinobi se desvanecía entre los árboles.

Fue cuatro horas más tarde que Kenshin escuchó gritos y maldiciones y sintió una ola de chakra e intento asesino. Parecía que todo se había ido al carajo mientras corría a toda prisa por the parapets, con kunai entre los dedos de una mano y la otra con medio sello formado.

Le salpicó sangre en la cara cuando giró en una esquina pero siguió adelante, negándose a congelarse al ver el torso destrozado de su compañero de rondas. Apartó la mirada de la mórbida escena y se concentró en los dos equipos que se estaban retirando, el equipo de la Niebla y el Tensai.

Era sorprendente que se hubieran retirado todo el camino a la base, pero era fácil de entender ya que era lugar más fácil de defender.

El lugar estaba sembrado de kunai y una pequeña figura iba usando Shunshin de lugar a lugar, nunca estando en un lugar durante más de un segundo. No podía conseguir una localización sólida del shinobi que estaba tirando senbon y tuvo que contentarse con esquivar las mortíferas armas.

"¡Tu niñato de mierda!" Gritó Hozuki a uno de los Tensai y Kenshin se forzó a ignorarlo, sacando chakra hacia el exterior y soltándolo en forma de una ola de tierra, creando una barrera de tierra para protegerlos del ninja del Shunshin.

"¡Callate la puta boca!" Le gritó Uzumaki de vuelta, corriendo por la muralla de la base, sus dedos en un extraño sello que iba creando olas y olas de kage bunshin que corrían hacia el bosque. "Si no hubieras empezado a jodidamente hablar, esto no habría- ¡JODER!" Paró de repente y miró a los árboles hacia donde la mayoría de sus clones habían ido. "¡Bastardos!"

"¡Naruto!" El Uchiha apareció al lado de Kenshin y paró para escupir una bola de fuego al ninja que estaba todavía estaba tirando senbon. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Nuke-nin!" Gritó Naruto a modo de respuesta. "¡Los otros jounin y chunin! ¡Han cambiado de bando y tienen veneno!"

"Se han unido a Momochi-san." Murmuró Haruno a Kenshin, inclinada encima de su compañero, sus manos brillando color verde con chakra.

Kenshin no sabía que pensaba que podía hacer por Renji, tenía que estar muerto con las costillas hundidas como las tenía. "Sakura, déjale, está muerto."

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y gruñó, "¡Muerto, mi trasero!" Se giró de nuevo hacia Renji y el verde de sus manos se hizo más intenso. Tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando el Uchiha gruñó desde detrás de él y vio que tenía varios senbon clavados en el hombro izquierdo. Forzó los dedos cuando los colocó en un sello complicado y liberó el chakra para mover la barrera de tierra.

Mientras la barrera de tierra se movía, Kenshin saltó encima de ella y empezó a llenar la tierra cubierta de senbon con shuriken.

Hubo una salpicadura de sangre y entonces el ninja del Shunshin desapareció de donde estaba. Debía haberle dado al bastardo.

"Kenshin-san." Murmuró el Uchiha. "Momochi tiene un aprendiz."

"Mierda." Kenshin saltó al lado del Uchiha, "Así que no es solo Momochi, un jounin y un chunin; ¿sino que además hay uno _más_?"

"Si."

"¿Información?" Preguntó, mirando el campo de batalla. Uzumaki estab en la muralla de pie y se le habían unido Ryoga, otro chunin de Konoha y un jounin de Konoha llamado Natsumi. Se habían deshecho de los chunin y jounin traidores del equipo de la Niebla. Terumi y Hozuki estaban un poco más lejos en la muralla, con el suelo a su alrededor cubierto de agua y lava y algún matojo estaba en ascuas, amenazando en empezar un incendio.

Uzumaki le miró y él le hizo una seña al chico para que contuviera el fuego.

"Nivel chunin, especialización en senbon y hielo." Dijo el Uchiha. "Nuestros equipos unidos encontraron a Momochi y su aprendiz en dos horas y Uzumaki empezó a parlamentar con ellos." Kenshin pestañeó para ocultar su shock. Establecer comunicación era uno de los varios pasos a la hora de capturar nuke-nin que la mayoría de shinobi ignoraba porque _nunca_ funcionaba. Que Uzumaki hubiera conseguido llevarlo a cabo y que hubiera funcionado era prácticamente un milagro.

Un jadeo detrás suyo hizo que Kenshin se girara y se acuclillara, con las manos llenas de kunai.

Esta vez no pudo contener su shock porque Renji estaba de pie, jadeando para poder respirar, con sangre cubriendo su pecho y la niña peli-rosa arrodillada a su lado.

"Vuelve a tumbarte, Renji-san." Sakura tomó su hombro y ayudó con gentileza al hombre a volver a tumbarse al suelo. "Aún no he terminado de curarte." Apartó un poco el cabello verde musgo y se miró concienzudamente la herida que sangraba lentamente.

"¿Renji?" Kenshin fue hacia su mejor amigo y colapsó sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose encima del hombre. Renji le miró con dolor en los ojos, pero levantó una mano temblorosa. Kenshin la tomó y trató de sonreír. "Creía que estabas muerto."

"Nunca-" Raspeó Renji. "-dejo compañero atrás..."

El Uchiha miró por encima del hombro al pecho ensangrentado de Renji y ausentemente puso esa mueca de arrogancia tan típica de los Uchiha. "Sakura trabaja bien."

Kenshin tuvo que reír. Asegurándose que Renji aún estaba despierto, tomó aire profundamente, "¿Qué pasó después que Uzumaki entablara comunicación?"

"Momochi y Naruto hablaron durante una hora o así y luego Hozuki dijo algo completamente estúpido y fuera de lugar y Momochi se retiró. Hiroshi Aomori y Kzazuki Miyagi aprovecharon el momento para dejar el grupo y unirse a Momochi." Esta no era la primera vez que Kenshin se lamentaba por la falta de sufijos que Uchiha usaba, pensó.

"¿Qué dijo Hozuki?" Preguntó Kenshin con cautela. No pensaba que realmente quisiera saber qué había dicho el chico, pero necesitaba saberlo para poder hacer un informa preciso.

"Indicó que cuando capturaran a Momochi, no los iban a juzgar y les ejecutarían al llegar a Kirigakure."

Pestañeando, Kenshin giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Terumi y a Hozuki quines se acercaron, cerrando los huecos inexistentes en su defensa. "Tú, maldito y completo imbécil."

"¡Hey!" Exclamó Hozuki y Terumi le pegó una colleja con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Tiene razón. Cállate." Kenshin vio algo de rojo en la cara que Terumi apartó.

Sakura también lo vio y se puso en pie, pestañeando con lentitud por el cansancio. Curar a Renji debía haberle costado mucho chakra. "Ven aquí." Le ordenó y el chico fue sin rechistar. A lo mejor había aprendido que joder con los médicos era mala idea. Sakura le dijo que se sentara y la miró mal.

A lo mejor no lo había aprendido.

"Siéntate de una puta vez." Los dedos del Uchiha brillaron de color blanco mientras le daba a Hozuki a la parte de atrás de la rodilla. Hozuki cayó con un grito y asesinó al Uchiha con la mirada.

"¡Eso ha sido jodidamente doloroso!"

"Pues claro que si. Ahora cállate y deja que Sakura te cure." El Uchiha se giró y fue hacia el lado de Uzumaki.

Kenshin le siguió mientras dejaba que su mirada se dirigiera de nuevo hacia Terumi. "¿Por qué iban Aomori y Miyagi a traicionaros?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No te lo puedo decir."

Pero no dijo que no lo supiera. Kenshin se preguntó qué tan mal estaban las cosas en Kirigakure que los shinobi de la aldea se largaban a la que podían.

"¿Crees que Momochi va a volver?"

"Vamos a salir de nuevo una vez Haruno-san termina de curar a Mangetsu-kun." Dijo Terumi. Kenshin pensó que era una un zorra cansina.

"No." Se metió Sakura. "No lo haréis."

"¿Perdón?" Terumi miró a la médico de ocho años por encima del hombro con un brillo duro en los ojos aún cuando sonreía. Kenshin encontró bastante perturbador que nunca perdiera la sonrisa ni cuando estaba luchando.

"Mangetsu-san tenía una hemorragia cerebral. La única razón por la que ha sobrevivido es que iba perdiendo sangre por el corte que se ha hecho durante el combate." Sakura paró y jadeó durante un momento antes de enderezarse de nuevo. "He limpiado la sangre vieja y he parado el sangrado, además de arreglar el exterior de su cráneo, pero su cuerpo necesita curarse durante por lo menos un día. Me sorprende qe haya conseguido pasar por el combate sin caer."

"Escucha, Niñita." Terumi inclinó la barbilla, su flequillo rodeando su cara de manera que ocultaba uno de sus ojos verdes. "Estamos cazando al Demonio de la Niebla. No tengo intención de fallar la misión."

"Vas a fallar." Contestó Sakura con calma. "- si fuerzas a Mangetsu-san a seguir luchando hoy. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a Momochi-san, su aprendiz, Aomori-san y Miyagi-san por ti misma. Eso son dos jounin y dos chunin. Momochi-san mismo está al mismo nivel que Kakashi Hatake y estoy hablando de _Sharingan no Kakashi_, no un jounin cualquiera." Se miró a Kenshin. "Sin querer ofender, Kenshin-san."

Kenshin ignoró el insulto. "No es nada, Sakura-chan."

Un sentimiento pesado llenó el aire y Terumi _miró _a Sakura. "_No_ voy a fallar esta misión."

"Si, si lo harás. Incluso si Mangetsu-san se recupera del todo y vais a por Momochi-san con el chico, aun así vas a fallar."

"No soy una flor de adorno ni una kunoichi indefensa, Haruno-san." Dijo Terumi con una sonrisa mayor incluso cuando el intento asesino empezaba a desvanecerse. "Soy una shinobi muy poderosa y puedo enfrentarme a Momochi."

"Me da igual." Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros. "No me importa lo fuerte que eres o lo fuerte que _crees_ que eres." Repitió. "Momochi-san te cansaría; su aprendiz tiene un Límite de Sangre, lo que gastaría aún más de tu fuerza, posiblemente haciendo que te pudieran matar si no puedes escapar su hielo. Si sobrevivieras al chico, los demás, los _Demon Brothers._" Dijo ella remarcando el nuevo nombre de Aomori y Miyagi de una manera extraña que Kenshin no pudo entender. "-tendrían la oportunidad de matarte entonces."

Terumi suspiró profundamente y ,con una sonrisa elegante, asintió. "Tienes un buen sentido de la estrategia, Haruno-san. Algo que Momochi no tiene."

"Estoy segura que ha aprendido un par de cosas en los últimos años mientras era un nuke-nin. Aprender es la única manera de sobrevivir, después de todo." Sakura no sonrió de lado, pero Kenshin podía ver que quería hacerlo.

"De acuerdo, si lo que dices es verdad, ¿qué crees que debería hacer, Haruno-san?" La pregunta de Terumi no era una broma.

"Retiraos. Reagruparos. Volved con una grupo de caza más grande – y más leal." Miró donde Hozuki estaba tumbado en el suelo, respirando profundamente como seña de su inconsciencia."Un equipo con un niño, sin importar su interés en las espadas de los Siete Espadachines, no es un equipo en el que yo, o Naruto, apostaría."

Considerando la suerte de Uzumaki al apostar, eso no era un decir. Kenshin no quería ni saber como Sakura sabía algunos de los objetivos personales de Hozuki; no dudaba que sabía de lo que hablaba cuando dijo que el chico deseaba las espadas de los Siete Espadachines.

Uzumaki corrió hacia Kenshin y tiró sin fuerza de su chaleco verde, señalando hacia el bosque. "Los clones están siendo destruidos por los _Demon Brothers_ al oeste. Además," Movió el brazo para señalar el norte. "-al norte está el aprendiz. Creo que su nombre es Haku, pero mis clones no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para confirmarlo."

"Vamos a llamarlo Haku." Murmuró Kenshin, "Más fácil que decir 'el aprendiz' todo el rato."

"Solo vamos a tener que hablar de él hasta que esté muerto." Terumi tenía una sonrisa fúnebre. "Y entonces no tendremos que hablar de él de nuevo."

Kenshin le sonrió de vuelta con el mismo toque fúnebre. No estaba mintiendo y él no tenía planes de dejar que Momochi o _Haku_ saliera de esta con vida.

Hubo un casi silencioso soplo de aire y el Uchiha apareció con un Shunshin a su lado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le preguntó al moreno y los ojos del Uchiha se oscurecieron.

"Chequeando el punto oeste; Naruto dijo que Haku estaba allí."

"¿Qué encontraste?" No le preguntó al Uchiha cómo sabía el nombre del aprendiz. Obviamente uno de sus clones se lo había dicho en cuanto lo descubrieron.

Se preguntó si alguien de Tensai estaba listo para matar a alguien cercano a su propia edad cuyo nombre conocían. No podía recordar – no podía _pensar_ con lo súbito que fue el ataque – si Tensai había matado gente con quien podían, posiblemente, identificarse.

Solo podía esperar que no se identificaran con el chico que iba con Momochi. Haku era peligroso, ambos con sus senbon y por tener un Límite de Sangre. No quería que Tensai dudaran y salieran heridos. No solo iba a sentirse culpable, si no que además Sharingan no Kakashi iba a_ matarlo._

Una explosión en el norte les sorprendió a todos, aunque nadie lo demostró. Terumi y el Uchiha fueron de inmediato hacia el origen mientras Kenshin seguía a Uzumaki hacia el oeste. Sakura se quedó atrás, levantando una barrera alrededor de sus dos pacientes y ella.

Haku, quien posiblemente era aún más joven que Hozuki, estaba al borde del comienzo de los árboles, una pequeña máscara blanco y roja sobre la cara; llevaba un set de armadura que se había formado con las de enemigos caídos. Kenshin se preparó solo para Uzumaki para levantar un mano y hacerle señas para que no atacara, pero se quedara preparado.

Mandando un mirada curiosa al mayor de Tensai, Kenshin se preguntó qué otro milagro el chico podía hacer pasar y hizo lo que le ordenó. El hecho que había seguido las órdenes de un subordinado le dio como un puñetazo en el estómago un momento después, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir lo que Uzumaki ya había empezado.

"Haku-kun." Uzumaki pasó por entre los matorrales para quedarse en un punto entre Kenshin y el otro chico mientras hablaba con lentitud. "Sabes que incluso con los nuevos aliados, Momochi-san no va a ganar. Si te rindes y vuelves a Kirigakure con el equipo mandado a buscaros, van a tener piedad contigo. No eres al que están cazando."  
>Haku no habló, pero Kenshin podía ver como temblaba. Haku tenía miedo y no tenía la experiencia para ocultarlo de ninguno de los ninja de Konoha a los que se enfrentaba.<p>

Uzumaki dio un paso más hacia Haku y Kenshin maldijo al crío mentalmente. Nunca te puedes acercar a un nuke-nin inestable. Simplemente, no se hace.

"Soy una herramienta de Zabuza-sama." Dijo Haku finalmente. "Si lo que quiere de mi es mi muerte, entonces mi muerte es lo que tendrá."

"Haku, la gente no son herramientas. Ni siquiera gente con Límites de Sangre. Tengo un compañero de equipo que tiene un Límite de Sangre. Lo tratamos casi como realeza en Konoha."

Aparentemente Uzumaki estaba bien versado en políticas de otras aldeas para saber que los ninjas de la Niebla no trataban bien los clanes con Límites de Sangre. Kenshin se preguntó como Uzumaki iba a convencer a Haku con esa dirección de conversación. Kenshin había visto a más de un ninja encabezado con la idea que los ninja son solo herramientas que usar y había visto este tipo de lavado de cerebro antes. No había manera de que hubiera un final feliz en este asunto.

Haku negó con la cabeza y Kenshin estaba a punto de tirar a Uzumaki hacia atrás cuando el ninja enmascarado dio un paso atrás, su lenguaje corporal a la defensiva. Kenshin estaba asombrado que el chico estuviera considerando lo que Uzumaki había dicho.

"Entonces tiene suerte." Finalmente respondió.

Fue la última cosa que el chico llegó a decir.

Uzumaki miraba en shock la mano que salía del pecho de Haku, cubierta de sangre y el sonido de miles de pájaros.

"Sasuke-" Dijo en un suspiro, palideciendo.

Kenshin miró alrededor y vio a Terumi con un rollo de pergamino de cazadora. De los que contenían las cabezas de los nuke-nin.

Estaba sorprendido que todo hubiera acabado tan rápido.

"No voy a dejar que te haga daño." Gruñó Uchiha y sacó la mano del pecho de Haku, dejando que el cuerpo cayera. "Por lo menos le he ahorrado el saber que el estado de Momochi no modificaba su habilidad de ser una herramienta útil. Lo único que quería era ser una herramienta, y él-" Lo que fuera que iba a decir se perdió cuando Uzumaki le dio un bofetón.

No fue muy fuerte, a penas dejó marca, pero la cara del Uchiha estaba llena de angustia.

"¿-Naruto?"

"Has matado a Haku. Ni siquiera le has dado una oportunidad para que cambiara de bando."

Kenshin miró como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Estaba un poco incómodo y bastante torpe. Terumi le tocó el hombro y señaló la base con la cabeza. Kenshin la sacó con un suspiro de alivio. Lo que fuera que Uchiha y Uzumaki iban a hablar, se alegraba de no tener que oírlo.

"¿Kenshin-san? ¿Mei-san?" Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Terumi se encogió de hombros y le sonrió amablemente a Sakura. "Puede que tuvieras razón diciendo que el Demonio de la Niebla y sus lacayos podían matarme mientras estaba sola o con Mangetsu, pero solo he tenido que encargarme de Momochi, y he tenido ayuda." Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa. "Momochi-san no tenía _ni una _ oportunidad contra mi y alguien con el Sharingan."

Una mano temblorosa cubrió la boca de Sakura. "Tu y Sasuke. ¿Momochi-san está muerto? Pensé que le ibais a llevar a Kirigakure vivo-"

Kenshin lo sintió por la niña, en serio lo hizo, pero estaba demasiado feliz de que la amenaza hubiera sido neutralizada para poder simpatizar con la niña de ocho años. "Lo siento, Sakura-chan."

"¿-y Haku-san?" Preguntó con voz temblorosa y Kenshin señaló la dirección de la que él y Terumi venían.

"Sasuke-san le ha matado."

Sakura le dio una mirada devastada antes de correr en dirección sus compañeros de equipo, con lágrimas en la cara.

Kenshin no quería saber, no quería oír, y no quería que le importara.

Desafortunadamente, no parecía que a nadie le importara lo que quería.

"¡Yo también soy una herramienta!" Se oyó la voz del Uchiha seguida rápidamente por la de Uzumaki.

"¡No, no lo eres! ¡Eres mi amigo!" Uzumaki parecía a la vez indignado y asustado. Kenshin tuvo que pararse a si mismo de preguntarse porque el contenedor estaba indignado. Pero había que tener en cuenta que el Uchiha estaba confesando que creía que era una herramienta que podía usarse y desecharse.

"¡Soy _tu_ herramienta, Naruto! ¡Siempre lo seré!"

"¡De acuerdo!" Ladró Uzumaki, "Si entendías tan bien a Haku, ¿por qué lo has matado?"

"Porque preferiría estar muerto que saber que te he fallado-"

"¡Callaos! ¡Callaos los dos!" Gritó Sakura y Kenshin miró por el rabillo del ojo a Terumi. Las voces de lso niños bajaron de nuevo y Kenshin pudo oír susurros, pero no las palabras en si sin aumentar su oído con chakra. Cosa que no iba a hacer. No quería oír a un equipo tan unido como Tensai discutir. Lo que había oído de la conversación era lo suficientemente preocupante; los niños no deberían considerarse desechables.

Terumi se limitó a sonreírle, con esa sonrisa que no había dejado su rostro ni un momento.

*****xxXXxx*****


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Four Month Wait

**Rating: **G

**Resumen: **Kakashi sabía que algo estaba mal, simplemente no se esperaba descubrir otros secretos también.

**Advertencias: **ninguna.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

Algo iba muy mal en su equipo, pensó Kakashi mientras les miraba hacer un ejercicio aleatorio que les había mandado hacer.

Bueno. El ejercicio no era tan aleatorio como su equipo pensaba que era.

Kakashi había oído qué había pasado en los bordes del país. Había leído el informe de Kenshin Sato y había hablado con el hombre en privado cuando salió de la oficina de las misiones.

Realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar, aunque lo que fuera que no iba bien entre los miembros de su equipo había afectado incluso a Sakura, y ninguno de ellos quería hablar con él sobre ello.

Aunque para su asombro, el ejercicio de equipo fue a la perfección y se tuvo que preguntar cómo, aunque Tensai no se dirigían la palabra entre ellos, aún conseguían completar sus tareas sin pelearse ni ningún problema.

Suponía que al final iba a tener que meterse en el asunto en lugar de esperar a que se arreglara solo, porque había pasado ya un mes desde que habían vuelto de la Patrulla y aún no se hablaban. Bueno, intercambiaban palabras, pero con nada de sustancia, nada personal.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka le dio un golpecito en el hombro. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Curioso por qué podía saber Iruka de la situación, el Ninja-Copia asintió. "Deja que los mande a casa y vamos a por ramen."

Iruka rió y negó con la cabeza. "No, gracia, Naruto ha estado comiendo ramen cada día y estoy casi a punto de prohibirlo en casa."

"Ok." El ojo de Kakashi se curvó hacia arriba cuando sonrió. Su sonrisa no era amable porque sabía que por mucho que le gustara el ramen a Naruto, normalmente solo entre cuatro y seis comidas de la semana eran de la sopa de pasta. Ramen era la comida que reconfortaba a Naruto así que si lo comía a todas horas, algo iba realmente mal. "Tu eliges, entonces." Ofreció Kakashi, con apariencia ausente. Dejó que el chunin eligiera lo que quería mientras iba hacia los miembros de su equipo y los mandaba a casa, dándoles unas pocas palabras: daba ánimos a Sakura, alababa a Naruto y le daba fuerzas a Sasuke.

Se encontró con Iruka al borde del área de entrenamiento y esperó con paciencia que el chunin le notara. Puede que Iruka no fuera más que un chunin, pero como era profesor y lo había sido durante unos años ya, tenía una consciencia de lo que pasaba que la mayoría de los chunin.

"Estaba pensando en o takoyaki o Bontan Ame." Dijo Iruka andando hacia uno de los distritos más pequeños de comida de Konoha y Kakashi le siguió.

"Prefiero takoyaki." Dijo Kakashi pensativamente. No estaba de humor para la comida semi-sulce de la alternativa de Iruka.

"¿Rongusera?" Preguntó Iruka, guiándolos a un pequeño vendedor, algo apartado del camina, que estaba dando vueltas a las bolitas de pulpo. Kakashi estaba contento. Rongusera había estado vendiendo takoyaki desde que era pequeño y le gustaba el elaborado takoyaki que vendía.

"Excelente." Se quedó en silencio mientras Iruka pedía y pagaba antes de saltar a los techos con su comida e ir de camino a un claro entre árboles en un parque solitario.

Iruka se sentó en la base de uno de los árboles y Kakashi se tumbó en una rama encima de él.

"Así que ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo, Iruka-san?" Preguntó ociosamente mientras masticaba feliz su takoyaki.

"Naruto." Murmuró suavemente Iruka. "Ha estado distante y gruñón, últimamente."

"¿Naruto? ¿Gruñón?" No era un shock, dado que Kakashi sabía que el chico no estaba contento con sus dos amigos, pero había pensado que Naruto iba a tratar de ocultárselo a su guardián. Naruto no era el tipo de niño que dejaba que los demás se preocuparan de él.

"Solo come ramen, como te he dicho antes, y no habla conmigo. Le pregunto como le ha ido el día y solo se encoge de hombros, me dice que bien y se va a su habitación." Iruka hizo una pausa antes de seguir. "Ni Sasuke ni Sakura han venido desde que volvieron de la misión en el borde de la frontera."

"Hmm." Kakashi dio la vuelta para estar sobre su costado, mirando a Iruka como un padre preocupado. "Hablé con Sato-san cuando llegaron. Mencionó que hubo una pelea entre ellos al final de la misión."

"¿Mencionó qué causó la pelea?" Preguntó Iruka, mirándole con ojos grandes. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

Kenshin y Kakashi eran jounin. Ellos entendían el valor del silencio en una misión. Mientras Kakashi estaba seguro que Iruka también entendía ese valor, no se lo tomaba tan en serio como los ninja de la élite. Aunque había que tener en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a saber información delicada que tenía que ser resguardada. Iruka era un profesor y un trabajador de la mesa de las misiones. Seguro, el chunin podía encontrar información muy valiosa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se encargaba de misiones normales, no de rango A o S.

"No, Sato-san no dijo nada."

Iruka hizo un _Hmm_ y se apoyó al árbol. Sus ojos marrones estaban nublados con emociones y Kakashi podía decir que quería preguntar más cosas pero sabía que iba a conseguir pocas respuestas del jounin.

Naruto los encontró cinco minutos después, con un baso de ramen instantáneo en la mano. "¿Iruka? ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa?" Dejó caer los hombros y se negó a levantar la mirada. Kakashi miró, algo sorprendido. Sabía que pasaba algo con su equipo, pero ver a Naruto – _Naruto_ – tan deprimido era sorprendente.

"Ahora vengo, Naruto-kun." Iruka se puso en pie y se quitó la hierba de los pantalones. Kakashi los miró alejarse, fijándose en el modo en que Naruto se pegaba a Iruka cuando su guardián rodeó un brazo alrededor del chico. Naruto era una persona que necesitaba contacto físico cuando interaccionaba con los demás y Kakashi sabía qué buscar cuando quería saber algo.

Naruto tenía miedo. No de Iruka, pero de que Iruka _lo dejara_, o se mantuviera distante. Quería asegurarse que su guardián no le iba dejar. Iruka lo hacía lo mejor que podía para demostrarle que no se estaba alejando de él, pero no parecía estar funcionando muy bien.

Kakashi se sentó en el árbol y dejó colgar las piernas mientras miraba el ir y venir de los niños y sus padres en el parque.

"Kakashi-san" La suave voz de Itachi interrumpió sus pensamientos y rodó su ojos gris para ver al Uchiha de pie a su lado.

"Itachi-kun." Puede que Itachi fuera un chunin como Iruka, pero el niño era más como uno de sus alumnos para Kakashi. Estaba a la vez sorprendido y no sorprendido de que estuviera a cargo de un grupo de pequeños genios con serios problemas. El hecho que sus familias parecieran formar parte del paquete ni era una sorpresa tampoco. (Excepto por Itachi. Los Uchiha aun le odiaban por robar un Sharingan, pero Kakashi pensaba que le marginaban básicamente porque se habían acostumbrado y no porque a nadie le importara. Además había hecho crecer la leyenda del Sharingan, así que realmente no tenían nada de lo que quejarse.)

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y entonces Itachi se sentó al lado de Kakashi. Éste le levantó una ceja al niño de once años, pero no protestó. Le gustaba su espacio personal, pero aún estaba preocupado por su equipo y Itachi tenía una manía con sobreproteger a su hermano.

"Sasuke-kun está perturbado." Dijo Itachi con voz baja y clara. Kakashi asintió. Itachi siguió. "Se niega a hablar conmigo. No trae a su equipo a casa. No ha traído a su equipo a casa desde la misión a los bordes del país."

Kakashi asintió de nuevo. "Lo sé."

"¿Saber qué ha pasado entre ellos?" Itachi le miró con un poco de ansiedad en sus ojos negros y Kakashi se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Se pelearon." Dijo. "Y Sasuke no es el único que está teniendo problemas."

Itachi se lamió los labios nervioso antes de cerrar los ojos. "Tiene pesadillas." Kakashi pestañeó al oírlo. No sabía eso. "Le puedo oír llorar en medio de la noche, pero no confía en mi." Itachi se giró, poniéndose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. "No sé qué está soñando, pero... estoy preocupado."

Kakashi respiró profundamente y se permitió algo de tiempo antes de finalmente decir: "Voy a hablar con él." No quería meterse en lo que fuera que estaba pasando con su equipo. Pero parecía que realmente no tenía elección en este punto. Si Naruto comía la comida que lo reconfortaba cada día y Sasuke tenía pesadillas, era más serio de lo que había pensado.

"Gracias." Itachi parecía aliviado y dejó caer su mano en su regazo, quitando una arruga del pantalón.

"No hay de qué." Dijo Kakashi y después que Itachi usara un Shunshin para irse, fue a lloriquear un rato.

No podía acercarse a Sasuke o a Naruto primero porque iban a cerrase en banda como vírgenes nerviosas, pero podía hablar con Sakura. No pensaba que ella estuviera tan metida como los otros dos, solo trabada entre ellos y no queriendo mostrar soporte a uno sobre el otro.

Con eso en mente, Kakashi se deslizó del árbol y aterrizó en el suelo antes de usar un Shunshin para ir a casa de su niña.

Shiori Haruno contestó la puerta cuando llamó y le sonrió cuando le dio una breve reverencia. "Hola, Haruno-san."

"¡Hatake-san!" Abrió aún más la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. "Por favor, entre."

"Maa, Haruno-san, ¿está Sakura en casa?" Shiori asintió y señaló las escaleras.

"Espere a que la vaya a buscar." Paró y ladeó la cabeza. "¿Vais a ir en una misión, Hatake-san?"

"No, no, nada como eso. Es solo que tengo que hablar de una cosa con Sakura-chan."

Ella asintió y subió las escaleras. Sakura no tardó en bajar vestida en un par de pantalones verdes y una camiseta beige. Kakashi podía ver la curiosidad en sus ojos mientras la sonreía. Ella le sonrió también y bajó las escaleras.

"¡Kaa-san! Ya volveré, ¿vale?" Gritó de cara a las escaleras y esperó a que Shiori le respondiera antes de ponerse sus sandalias ninja azules y seguir a Kakashi hacia fuera la casa. Los dos pararon en el porche y a Kakashi se le ensanchó la sonrisa mientras le tendía una mano. Sakura sonrió de lado y se rió pero tomó su mano. Él la subió sobre sus hombros y ella tomó un puñado de su cabello mientras ponía los pies bajo sus brazos y Kakashi se subió al tejado. Sakura se rió mientras corrían por los tejados.

Había pensado que ella rechazaría su invitación, pero se alegraba que todavía se pudiera divertir aún siendo chunin.

Paró cuando estuvo en el mismo parque en el que había hablado con Iruka e Itachi, y ella se bajaba de su cuerpo como un mono, riendo a carcajadas. La tiró a la copa de un árbol y no tardó en ir tras ella, na para asegurarse que no se hiciera daño, sino para asegurarse que no la perdía.

"Y bien." Sakura se sentó en una de las ramas más altas y estiró los brazos hacia él. Kakashi la estaba mirando, sabiendo que ella le iba a preguntar qué quería. "¿Finalmente has decidido que ya es suficiente y que quieres saber qué está pasando?" Ella levantó una ceja y él se encogió de hombros. Era verdad y no tenía nada que esconder de ella. "Ya veo." Ella rodó sobre su espalda y miró al cielo.

Kakashi esperó a que ordenara sus pensamientos. Estar en medio de un conflicto era lo suficientemente difícil para un adulto así que debía ser el doble de difícil para una niña de ocho años cuando es entre sus dos mejores amigos.

Finalmente, ella habló. "Hubo un incidente. Alguien murió que- era un enemigo, pero no era peligroso."

"¿Murió?" Murmuró Kakashi y ella suspiró antes de asentir.

"Sasuke lo mató."

"Ya veo." Kakashi sabía que Sasuke había matado antes, así que el problema no era que hubiera matado a sus enemigos. Era algo más profundo.

"No tenía porqué morir." Murmuró Sakura de nuevo. "Naruto estaba hablando con él, haciendo que se rindiera." Kakashi no estaba para nada sorprendido. Naruto era un pequeño diplomático en ciernes de asombroso talento. Podía parar una confrontación en medio de una batalla sangrienta. Había pasado antes, así que Kakashi estaba seguro de ello.

"¿Y Sasuke-kun lo mató?"

"Se estaba rindiendo." Murmuró Sakura. "Se estaba rindiendo y Sasuke ni siquiera dudó a la hora de matarlo. Ya había matado al maestro del chico-" Tomó aire medio temblorosa. "Creo- Creo que se olvidó que no era personal."

Kakashi se alarmó al oír eso. _¿Qué no era personal?_ Quería preguntarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía Sakura iba a cerrarse en banda. Ella no estaba pensando en lo que decía en el momento y sabía que esa era la única razón por la que le estaba sacando tanto información.

"Por supuesto, Naruto también olvidó que no era personal y ahora están peleados."

_¿En silencio?_ Pensó Kakashi para si mismo. Normalmente peleas entre niños de ocho años implicaban tirarse barro y gritos. Dos niños en silencio que evitaban hablan más de lo estrictamente necesario no era normal.

Pero eh, Su equipo no era normal, ¿no?

Sakura suspiró de nuevo. "Tampoco ayuda el hecho que el evento está a solo cuatro mese. Sasuke está tan asustado…" Sakura no acabó la frase y se puso las manos sobre la boca, giró al cabeza hacia él y le dio una mirada horrorizada. "No acabo de decir eso." Susurró a través de sus dedos y Kakashi se la miró.

Lo que fuera que se suponía que no debía decir sonaba siniestro. Muy siniestro.

"Sakura-chan." Kakashi dejó su cuerpo relajado, abierto y accesible. "¿Qué va a pasar dentro de cuatro meses?"

"¡Nada!" Exclamó ella en voz baja y luego frunció los labios, negándose a decir una sola palabra más.

"¿No querría Naruto estar con Sasuke para ayudarle si está asustado de lo que sea que va a pasar en cuatro meses?" Preguntó Kakashi con tono suave. Quería saber desesperadamente lo que ella sabía sobre este misteriosos evento, pero no la iba a empujar porque entonces ella iba a cerrarse en banda y no contestaría sus preguntas. No quería que huyera para escapar sus preguntas.

Sakura bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. "Bueno… sí." La chica pestañeó rápidamente y Kakashi pensó por un momento que podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos. "Pero- Sensei, no es lo que pasará, es lo que _no_ pasará."

Un solo ojo gris estudió a la niña pequeña y Kakashi supo sin lugar a dudas que Sakura no quería hablar del tema. _En absoluto_. Lo que fuera que era, tenía que mantenerse en secreto y privado.

"Sakura." Kakashi bajó la voz y se estiró un poco, acariciando sus brazos, esperando calmarla un poco. "¿Lo que se supone que va a pasar – va a hacerle daño a Sasuke?"

Ella le miró con ojos como platos y después de un momento, negó poco a poco con la cabeza. "No, Sensei. Es- es bueno que no vaya a pasar."

El hecho que le estuviera llamando Sensei en lugar de Kaka-sensi decía mucho. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada sobre lo que él iba a hacer con esta información que ella no quería que tuviera, pero no iba a defraudar a sus niños. Si el evento era algo que si _no_ pasaba entonces Sasuke no sería herido, le estaba bien no saber que era lo que no iba a pasar.

"Sakura, ¿puedes decirme exactamente cuando se supone que no va a pasar?" Ella tembló bajo sus manos y él la bajó y la abrazó con fuerza.

"El 2 de septiembre." Susurró ella contra su chaleco.

Kakashi la meció un poco, consolando a la niña, "Sakura, ¿estaría bien si vigilara a Sasuke el día 2?" Ella se tensó en sus brazos y él la meció un poco más. "Está bien. no voy a hacer nada- yo solo… quiera asegurarme que Sasuke está bien. ¿Estaría bien si lo hiciera?"

Tomó un momento – un largo momento – pero entonces ella asintió en su pecho, "Solo si Naruto y yo podemos vigilar contigo. Aunque no se lo podemos decir a Sasuke, nunca nos dejará hacerlo ese día."

Kakashi, estaba de acuerdo y hizo planes mentalmente para pedir ese día libre para poder pasar las 24 horas vigilando al chico. Quería mantener a Sasuke a salvo y quería que los niños estuvieran bien y dejar que el equipo mantuviera este secreto, pero sabiendo _sobre_ él en lugar de _saberlo_, les iba a ayudar. No había esperado que la conversación se desviara hacia posibles desastres futuros, pero por lo menos tenía un poco más de información sobre la tensión que había en el equipo. No le sería muy difícil convencer a Naruto que necesitaba perdonar a Sasuke por matar al chico aunque no le gustara. Siempre era fácil manipular a Naruto cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

Eso hubiera sido peligroso si no fuera por la habilidad de Naruto de ver a través de las manipulaciones y torcerlas para que le fueran bien a Sasuke y a él mismo, en lugar de el intruso aprovechándose de ellos.

Si Naruto daba el primer paso perdonando a Sasuke, Kakashi estaba seguro que Sasuke iba a hacer lo mismo, y aunque la tensión en el equipo no iba a desaparecer por completo, Kakashi sabía que iba a disminuir y su equipo iba a empezar a sanar la separación que había aparecido.

*****xxXXxx*****

Notas de la Traductora:

¡Lo siento mucho! No tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto, pero prometo que voy a tratar de acabar de traducir esta historia en lo que queda de verano.

Muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado comentarios, me alegran el alma :D.

Nos leemos. ^.^


	18. Chapter 18

**Título: **Further Planning

**Rating: **PG

**Resumen: ****Casi ha llegado el momento. Solo les queda un mes. Sasuke no está nada contento con el hecho que Naruto no tenga un plan todavía.**

**Advertencias: ****Falso yuri (un pequeño beso chica/chica). Relación falsa. Chicos y chicas cambiando de sexo como cubierta (y para recordar a la gente mientras lean que he usado pronombres que concuerdan con el sexo de las falsas apariencias, no los reales) Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

Naruto gruñó, aplastó el papel en el que estaba dibujando y lo tiró sin siquiera mirar. Sasuke pestañeó cuando le dio entre los ojos.

"Ve con cuidado." Dijo ella gruñendo, mirando a su Hokage a través del café. Naruto no siquiera se dio cuenta mientras empezaba a escribir en un nuevo papel.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se apartó el flequillo de la cara. Se habían acostumbrado a quedar de ese modo antes de volver atrás en el tiempo, usando la Técnica Sexy de Naruto para que nadie supiera quienes eran. Afortunadamente la técnica era tan impenetrable como siempre.

"Así que, ¿tenemos un plan?" Preguntó él en voz baja.

"Tú vas a vigilar a Aniki." Le dijo Sasuke de inmediato. "Lo puedes curar si sale herido."

Sakura levantó una fina, aristocrática ceja. "Obvio, 'Ke-chan." Él suspiró. "Por lo menos dime que tú y 'To-chan ya no estáis peleadas?"

La esbelta morena negó con la cabeza, poniéndose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja delicadamente. "No, ya hemos superado el problema."

"Bien." Sakura fingió fruncir el ceño enfadado. "Eso era algo que creía que habíais superado hace años. Entonces teníais que poneros emocionales después de matarle a _él _y os ha tomado ¿cuánto? ¿tres meses arreglarlo? ¿de nuevo?" Remarcó la última palabra y Sasuke rodó sus ojos oscuros.

"Lo que sea. Le hecho, hecho está."

"¡Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez!" Sakura sonrió de repente. "Ya sé-" Él se estiró y le dio un golpecito a Naruto. "Hey, 'To-chan, ¿quieres demostrar que tú y 'Ke-chan estáis bien?"

"¿Bien? ¿Qu-" Naruto levantó la mirada de su último sello y pestañeó confusa, no muy segura de lo que estaba pasando. Siempre se perdía en el arte del sello y esta vez no fue diferente. De hecho, se perdió aún más al ser el sello tan importante.

"Dile a 'Ra-kun que ya no estamos peleadas." Demandó Sasuke.

Naruto pestañeó de nuevo y luego se encogió de hombros. "Estamos bien. Estamos genial. ¡Estamos asombrosas!"

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. "Demostradlo."

"¿Cómo?" La pregunta de Naruto era cautelosa. Sakura era casi tan bueno gastando bromas como ella.

"Besaos." Su sonrisa maliciosa se hizo aún más pronunciada y las chicas le miraron con la boca abierta, más de un poco sorprendidas.

"¡'Ra-kun!" Exclamó Sasuke, escandalizada. "¡No vamos a _besarnos_!"

"¿Por qué no?" Sakura puso los codos encima de la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, inclinándose hacia delante. "Habéis sido amigas durante años. Y las chicas se besan todo el tiempo." Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios y ambas mujeres hicieron muecas.

"No como _tú_ quieres que nos besemos." Murmuró Sasuke, girando la cara con un pequeño sonrojo. Incluso mientras tenía más de treinta años aún no se sentía cómodo al pensar en muestras públicas de cariño. De ningún tipo.

"Eso es lo que piensas." Contestó Sakura, apoyándose al respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su plano, si bien sexy de un modo masculino, pecho. "¿Dónde creéis que las chicas aprenden a besar a la francesa?"

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a más no poder y miró a Naruto antes de mirar de nuevo al hombre larguirucho. "Quieres decir-"

Naruto rio, con los ojos brillando, "¿Acaso tú y Preciosa…?" Dejó la frase al aire después de soltar a referencia a la vieja Ino con el viejo apodo que Sai le dio.

"Las chicas no besan y luego lo cuentan." Dijo Sakura cantando con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Sasuke miró a Sakura de arriba abajo, observando su cabello magenta, barbilla pronunciada, la sombra de la barba y la falta de pechos. "No eres exactamente una chica, ¿no, 'Ra-kun?"

Sakura pestañeó ante eso y luego contestó con elegancia, "Los caballeros tampoco lo hacen." Se volvió a sentar y señaló a sus dos compañeras de equipo. "Ahora besaros y perdonaros."

Naruto miró a Sasuke. Sasuke miró a Naruto.

"Qué carajos." Naruto se encogió de hombros y estiró un brazo, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Sasuke y acercando la otra chica. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Haría lo que fuera por sus compañeros de equipo y si Sakura quería que se besaran y Naruto no estaba en contra, entonces se iba a aguantar y hacerlo.

El beso era casto, solo el contacto de labios sobre labios, pero duró más de lo que Sasuke pensó que lo haría. Cuando la soltaron, Sasuke abrió los ojos y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Ausentemente se lamió los labios, notando el gusto del pintalabios de cereza de Naruto. Cuando Naruto iba a por todas, ella iba _a por todas_.

"¡Eee!" Los tres del equipo miraron a la puerta de café y Naruto hizo una mueca. No se esperaba que alguien fuera tan entusiasta por ver eso.

Las manos de Yuhi Kurenai estaban juntas bajo su barbilla y sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder con júbilo mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. "¡Hola!"´Se balanceó sobre sus talones, mirando a los tres aparentes veinteañeros. "No sé si me recordáis, pero soy Kurenai."

Sasuke frunció el ceño fríamente. "¿Y?" preguntó ella, nada impresionada por tener el tiempo en equipo interrumpido.

"Bien," Kurenai se sentó en el banco en el que estaba Sakura y sonrió como una maniática. "Veréis, unos años atrás os vi a vosotras chicas en el bar cuando estaba con unas amigas, y, uh." Miró a Naruto para saber su nombre.

Naruto le dio su nombre magnánimamente a la mujer. "Hitomi. Esta es Akemi." Ella señaló a Sasuke y luego a Sakura, "Y este es Akira." Habían pensado sobre qué nombres usar si les preguntaban. Había pasado por un montón de opciones antes que Sakura les recordara que los nombres de sus formas Sexy tenían que contener sus apodos para que fueran creíbles.

"- y Hitomi-chan dijo algo sobre llevarte a casa, recordáis." Kurenai señaló a Sasuke y luego miró a Naruto y siguió. "Y tú dijiste que vivíais juntas y Akemi-chan te besó la mejilla."

Naruto trató de recordar el momento en que pasó. Recordaba ligeramente ver a Kurenai cuando ella y Sasuke habían salido a beber y Sasuke vomitó en el bar. "Yeah, tienes razón. Me acuerdo."

"Bien, mis amigos y yo, hemos tenido varias 'discusiones' sobre si vosotras dos estais juntas o solo compartís piso." Kurenai se sonrojó. "Siento haber discutido vuestras vidas personales sin siquiera conoceros, pero los ninja somos conocidos por ser cotillas." Adoptó una sonrisa brillante por su excusa y Naruto rodó los ojos.

"De acuerdo." Naruto suspiró. "Y vernos besarnos ahora mismo, eso te dice que estamos juntos, supongo."

Kurenai asintió. "Yeah, quiero decir, yo pensaba que las dos estabais juntas pero Genma pensaba que solo estabais borrachas." Se sonrojó de nuevo. "¡Parece que yo estaba en lo cierto!"

Sakura sonrió de lado con arrogancia. "¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Kurenai-san?" Tan pronto empezó a hablar, tanto Naruto como Sasuke supieron que su médico estaba tramando algo. Sakura no había estado con ellos el día del que hablaba Kurenai y estaban curiosos por saber qué diría Kurenai como respuesta a esa pregunta.

Kurenai ladeó al cabeza lentamente, considerando al hombre y luego sonrió tímidamente. "¿El amigo gay?"

Los tres se echaron a reír, incapaces de mantener la compostura. Sakura se secó unas pocas lágrimas de la risa de los ojos y se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No exactamente." Sasuke se preguntó un momento qué estaba haciendo Sakura y entonces el médico se inclinó por encima de Kurenai, agarró la cara de Sasuke y le dio un beso a la francesa antes de apartarse un poco y darle un besito en los labios con una sonrisa amable antes de sentarse de nuevo.

Kurenai se quedó mirando y Naruto se rió, poniendo una mano en la muñeca de Sakura y bajando la voz a un tono ronco. "¿Y yo qué?"

Sakura sonrió, fue hacia Naruto y la besó también. Con igual intensidad.

Sasuke miró como Kurenai miraba a sus compañeros de equipo besarse y bufó para sí ante la mirada de incredulidad y alegría vertiginosa.

Naruto se lo pasaba demasiado bien jugando con la mente de la gente, en serio. Ninguno de ellos estaban juntos en ese sentido, pero habían estado en el mismo equipo por tantos años que un pequeño beso no planeado entre ellos no iba a herir sus sentimientos o lazos entre ellos.

"Así que, uhm," Kurenai se aclaró la garganta cuando el beso entre Sakura y Naruto acabó. "¿Vosotros, uhm, estáis _todos_ juntos?" Su voz era un poco chillona al final de la frase cuando su dedo hizo un círculo en el aire y Naruto rió.

"Yeah, hemos estado juntos desde siempre." Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y negó con la cabeza, dejando que le cayera algo de cabello en la cara. "Y como estamos en medio de una cita, Kurenai-san…" Naruto se miró a la interruptora fijamente cuando dejó la frase al aire y Kurenai se sonrojó aún más.

"Oh. ¡Oh! Oh, lo siento, no quería… ¡Lo siento!" Se levantó rápidamente y les hizo una reverencia. "Lo siento, me voy a ir." Estaba a punto de girarse y hacer eso precisamente cuando paró y le apareció una cara esperanzada. "¿Puedo decirle a Genma que vosotras dos estáis juntas? Nosotros, ah, a lo mejor, ¿hemos hecho una pequeña apuesta?"

Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando Naruto empezó a hablar. "En realidad, preferiríamos que no hicierais apuestas sobre nosotros, Kurenai-san. Aceptamos los cotilleos, pero preferimos que no hagáis apuestas."

Sakura asintió seriamente. "Por favor, Kurenai-san, no me importa si hablas de nuestra relación, pero apostar sobre nosotros es…" Su voz bajó con su desaprovación. "… una falta de respeto."

"Tienes razón, lo siento Hitomi-san, Akira-san, Akemi-san. No deberíamos haberlo hecho." Kurenai tragó y se mordió el labio. "Me voy a asegurar que Genma sepa que la apuesta está cancelada. No estaba pensando claramente, lo siento."

Agitando la mano con pereza en señal de adiós, Naruto se animó de nuevo. "No te preocupes; estoy seguro que a alguna gente no le importa. Simplemente, nosotros no estamos en ese grupo."

"Por supuesto." Kurenai hizo otra reverencia. "Me disculpo de nuevo." Dijo susurrando las últimas palabras y se fue con una última mirada atrás sobre su hombro. Una vez Sasuke estuvo seguro de que se había ido, se giró hacia Sakura.

"¿Qué coño ha sido esto?" Murmuró. "Estás complicando las vidas de nuestras cubiertas innecesariamente. En serio 'Ra-kun."

"No pasa nada." Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano. "Eso hace que cualquiera de nosotros, en cualquier pareja, tenga una excusa para estar juntos. Y querer tener un tiempo 'a solas' y en privado."

Pensando en ello, Sasuke acabó por asentir con pocas ganas. "Si, pero… ¿un trío?" Le miró de forma incrédula. "¿No es pasarse un poco?"

"En realidad no." Dijo Naruto suavemente. "Si nos ven juntas, solo seríamos dos chicas. Pero si 'Ra-kun y tú vais a algún rincón oscuro de un bar y la siguiente noche sale conmigo, habría un montón de cotilleos y lo más seguro es que alguien se meta y 'se chive' de que 'Ra-kun está saliendo con dos chicas y espere una pelea. De este modo parecemos poco convencionales, pero nadie está engañando a nadie. Engañar es un mejor cotilleo que un trío que no molesta a nadie."

Con un suspiro, Sasuke aceptó la lógica de su Hokage. Era una lógica extraña e inusual, pero era lógica. Y como Sakura estaba de acuerdo con ella, Sasuke podía estar segura que estaba en lo cierto. Sakura solía ser una de las chicas cotillas de modo natural y sin intenciones de dañar a nadie. Suponía que si Sakura e Ino hubiera oído algo sobre un trío, lo habían hablado, pero no habrían tardado en aburrirse. Si hubieran oído sobre un tío que engañaba a dos chicas, Ino hubiera ido a contarle todo a las chicas sin pensarlo dos veces.

El equipo realmente no necesitaba a alguien tratando de encontrarlas y descubrir quienes eran realmente.

"Ok." Sasuke volvió su atención a lo que habían estado hablando. "Volvamos al tema." Cualquier rastro de humos dejó la cara de Sakura y Naruto bajó la mirada al sello medio hecho que tenía delante. Sasuke continuó mientras Naruto empezaba a dibujar de nuevo. "¿'To-chan, como va el sello?"

La concentración de Naruto no flaqueó. "Bien. Muy bien. De maravilla." Paró y luego meneó la cabeza, haciendo una bola con el sello que acababa de dibujar y la tiró por encima de su hombro a la basura, y admitió. "Podría estar mejor."

Sakura levantó las cejas y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos. "¿Y cómo está el plan de acción?"

"Bien." Naruto no levantó la mirada del nuevo sello. "Tengo un plan. Es bueno."

"Por favor, elabora." Murmuró Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

Líneas gruesas aparecieron en el papel mientras Naruto trabajaba. "Lo vamos a matar."

"Si, ese es un excelente plan. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?" Sasuke trató de coaccionar a Naruto para que les siguiera explicando el plan que tenía. Mientras Sasuke era un excelente estratega, Naruto era mucho mejor que él en tácticas y como el plan era a corto plazo y tenía que ser en un solo golpe, caía bajo la responsabilidad y habilidades de Naruto y no las suyas.

"Bien." Naruto hizo un puchero al sello que estaba dibujando, bufó y lo arrugó como los demás que había hecho. "No he llegado tan lejos todavía."

"Fantástico." Sasuke puso sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos. "Así que tenemos un plan sin detalles y un sello, o varios, que aún no se han creado. Inari-sama, 'To-chan, solo hemos estado hablando de esto un año."

"Yeah bien, hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas este año." Murmuró Naruto, con la lengua saliendo por el lado de su boca mientras consideraba cuidadosamente el nuevo papel en blanco antes de acercar el bolígrafo.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "¿Podemos pones sellos de contención alrededor de Konoha? ¿Para que no escape si fallamos a la primera?"

Naruto bufó secamente. "Yeah, porque lo que realmente queremos es a él corriendo por Konoha herido, furioso y atrapado."

"Oh." Sakura bajó la cabeza. "No había pensado en eso." Paró, abrió al boca para hablar de nuevo, paró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. "Supongo que sería aún peor si le atrapáramos en el complejo Uchiha. Un área más pequeña, pero con los blancos que quiere."

Sasuke palideció de repente al pensar en Madara atrapado en el complejo Uchiha y enfadado. Seguramente asesinaría a todo el que le cruzara. "Dios, no." Gimió en voz baja.

Una mano se paró en su hombro y levantó la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de Sakura mirándola con compasión y comprensión. "No debería haber dicho eso, lo siento 'Ke-chan."

Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Naruto gruñó de repente y tachó su sello. "No puedo-" Tiró el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y se puso al cara entre las manos, manchándose la frente con tinta que tenía en los dedos. "Estoy tratando de meter demasiadas cosas de este sello. No quieren cooperar."

"¿Qué estás combinando?" Preguntó Sasuke con interés. Tenía más conocimientos de sellos que Sakura, pero el conocimiento de Naruto era muy superior al suyo.

"Estoy tratando de combinar un Estabilizador de Tiempo, una Fuerza de Realidad, un Drenaje de Chakra, un Sensor y un Estabilizador de Sellos en uno. No puedo meterlos todos."

"¿Para qué es cada uno de ellos?" Preguntó Sakura, luciendo más interesado en el sello de Naruto que nunca antes.

"Bien, el Estabilizador de Tiempo y la Fuerza de Realidad va a anular sus técnicas del espacio/tiempo haciendo imposible que vaya a través del tiempo para esquivar ataques mortales y anulando también su habilidad de desaparecer de la realidad." Los dos compañeros de equipo de Naruto asintieron al comprender. Esos dos sellos no se podían modificar, necesitaban esa ventaja sobre Madara. "El Sensor es para que pueda hacer el sello a medida para él. El Drenaje de Chakra estará conectado al Sensor para que pueda usar su chakra sin tener que usar el mío para que pueda seguir luchando. El Estabilizador de Sellos es requerido para que no explote todo en _nuestras_ caras."

"Espera," Sasuke frunció el ceño pensativamente. "¿Necesitas en Sensor ahí? Si le pudiéramos llevar hacia el área de efecto del sello-"

"Ves, ese es el problema, no quiero tener que llevarle a ninguna parte. Sería como dar órdenes a un gato, solo que peor." Naruto se frotó el cogote. "Y si quiera drenar su chakra entonces si, necesito el Sensor."

"Bien." Sakura se frotó una ceja mientras pensaba. "Si se trata de un ataque sorpresa que no está esperando, ¿necesitamos drenar su chakra? Si esto va a ir tan rápido como pensamos que va a ir, no vas a tener tiempo de usar todo tu chakra de todos modos, ¿no?"  
>"Verdad." Asintió Naruto. "Pero necesito poder hacerlo a medida para él y eso sigue requiriendo el Sensor."<p>

"Qué- qué pasaría si usaras un sello móvil?" Murmuró Sasuke, pensando en voz alta. "Uno que pudieras dibujar con tinta y sangre y tirarlo cuando esté pegado a un kunai? Cuán grande es el radio de un sello de esos?"

"Qué, quieres decir simplemente tirarle un kunai y activarlo cuando esté dentro del rango del sello?" La cara de Naruto se iluminó mientras removía sus papeles buscando uno en blanco. "Podría-" Murmuró ella y dibujó algo y luego soltó un 'Hmmm' y dibujó algo más. En voz baja, empezó a murmurar. "Si uso mi chakra como batería y un sello móvil como flashbang, podría quitar el Drenaje de Chakra y el Sensor. Todo lo que realmente necesitaría sería Tiempo y Realidad. Incluso podría quitar el Estabilizador de Sellos porque solo son dos ellos y normalmente trabajan bien juntos…"

Sasuke suspiró aliviada. Por lo menos ahora uno de sus problemas estaba solucionado. Con un sello en camino se podían concentrar en cómo exactamente iban a coger a Madara por sorpresa y matarlo.

Sin importar como lo iban a hacer, Sasuke quería ser el que le diera el golpe de gracia a ese bastardo. Era su obligación hacia el Hokage limpiar los líos que empezaba su familia.

*****xxXXxx*****

**Nota de la traductora:**

**Bueeeeno, ya queda poco para que la historia llegue al final :)**

**La historia original en inglés tiene 20 capítulos, así que voy a hacer un esfuerzo final para acabarla en cuanto pueda.**

**Muchas gracias por estar aquí.**

**Nos leemos ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Título: **Burn Bright (Parte Uno)

**Rating:** PG

**Resumen:** Hay secretos que Kakashi no conoce y cuando llega el momento, no necesita saberlos; siempre y cuando confíe en su equipo.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Preparación mental para la batalla.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

Kakashi se escabulló alrededor de las paredes que rodeaban el complejo Uchiha. Era el día. El día que sus alumnos temían. No sabía por qué estaban asustados de ese día, pero lo estaban.

Su equipo iba inusualmente bien armado, pensó Kakashi mientras los miraba; armados hasta los _dientes_. No se había esperando que se tomaran ese día tan en serio, incluso sabiendo lo preocupada que había estado Sakura meses atrás cuando él se había dado cuenta que su equipo estaba esperando que algo pasara.

Ahora que Sasuke y Naruto ya habían hecho las paces del todo, parecía que habían puesto toda su energía en eso. Lo que fuera que _eso_ era. Kakashi estaba seguro que si todavía hubiera habido problemas entre ellos, los habrían enterrado aunque solo fuese durante ese día.

Se habían separado. Sasuke estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la Guardería Uchiha donde los niños que aún no estaban a la Academia iban durante el día. Naruto estaba siguiendo los padres de Sasuke por todas partes y Sakura, sorprendentemente, era la que seguía a Itachi.

Si eso hubiera sido una misión de protección, Kakashi hubiera esperado que Sasuke se sintiera dividido entre proteger a su hermano o a sus padres e incluso mientras Kakashi pensaba eso, se preguntó si eso el porqué el niño se había apartado de su familia más inmediata y tomó la posición menos difícil emocionalmente hablando.

No era como si la Guardería fuera un blanco difícil. Ni tampoco Itachi. Kakashi miró como Naruto daba vueltas en el tejado del edificio de la policía militar y Kakashi estuvo seguro que el más poderoso de su equipo se había quedado con el blanco más difícil de proteger.

Aunque si alguien quería causar gran daño emocional a los Uchiha y Konoha, la Guardería sería el lugar ideal para hacerlo. Y Sasuke era bastante fanático con la protección de los niños. No muy sorprendente con su historia.

"Hatake-san." Itachi aterrizó en una rama en el mismo árbol en el que estaba Kakashi en ese momento, y Sakura le siguió de cerca, manteniendo un ojo en el chico de trece años y el otro en los alrededores.

Kakashi nunca había visto a Sakura tan alerta dentro de las murallas de la aldea antes.

"Itachi-san. Sakura-chan." Les saludó con amabilidad.

"Kakashi-taichou." Eso fue un shock. ¿Por qué iba Sakura a referirse a él como su capitán cuando é no sabía casi nada de la misión auto-impuesta del equipo?

"Esto es muy extraño." Dijo Itachi, hablando de nuevo. "Nunca me habían vigilado tan de cerca." Se miró a su vigilante y luego de nuevo a Kakashi. "Esta mañana, Sasuke no nos ha dejado ni a Madre, Padre ni a mi fuera de su vista hasta que Sakura-chan y Naruto-chan han llegado a casa para escortarnos."

"¿Y cómo se ha tomado eso Uchiha-san?" Kakashi dejó entrever un poco de humor en su voz y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en Sakura. Itachi levantó una ceja y le dio una mirada indiferente.

"No le ha gustado demasiado." Itachi no tubo que decir que su padre había estado dispuesto a aguantarlo por el bien de Sasuke. Era muy raro que Sasuke pidiera algo y cuando lo hacía, Kakashi había notado que siempre le permitían lo que quería.

"¿Incluso cuando Naruto está a meses de distancia de ser jounin?"

Kakashi no era el único preocupado por cuán rápido su equipo estaba progresando pero era uno de los únicos tres adultos en la aldea que veía el progreso de Naruto con orgullo. Naruto se parecía mucho a sus padres. Sasuke tenía a su familia entera detrás de sus habilidades y los Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara estaban todos detrás de Sakura. Solo Naruto tenía tan poca gente que le apoyara a la vista. Esos que lo ayudaban en silencio no contaban en la mente de Kakashi. Si iban a ayudar al hijo de sensei, podían hacerlo al descubierto.

No parecía molestar a Naruto tener a tan poca gente de su lado, pero al fin y al cabo estaba muy unido a sus compañeros de equipo. Kakashi no les había pillado nunca haciendo nada inapropiado, gracias a dios porque solo tenían _ocho_ años, pero había llegado a la conclusión que era cuestión de tiempo antes que los niños empezaran a tener hormonas y su trabajo en equipo se fuera al garete. Afortunadamente no iban a llegar a ese punto hasta al cabo de por lo menos tres años.

"A padre no lo importa que Naruto tiene casi su rango. El hecho que Sasuke cree que su compañero de equipo sea capaz de hacer algo que él, su padre, no puede indica que Sasuke confía más en Naruto que en padre." Itachi se enderezó. "Aún así, padre no le va a negar a Sasuke algo tan trivial como alguien vigilándole por un día."

Kakashi no estaba nada sorprendido que Fugaku le hubiera concedido eso a su hijo. Todavía estaba tratando de mostrarle a Sasuke que el niño debería confiar en él después de su gran desgracia tres años atrás.

"Y no sabes porqué Sasuke quiere protegerte a ti y a tu familia hoy." No era una pregunta, porque Kakashi podía ver que Itachi sabía tan poco sobre el razonamiento de su equipo como él.

"Sus pesadillas no han parado incluso después de reconciliarse con Naruto."

Sakura levantó la mirada de donde se estaba limpiando las uñas con un senbon. "Sus pesadillas de no ser digno de servir casi han desaparecido." Dijo con tono cauto. "Las pesadillas han cambiado; ahora que sabe que Naruto no le va a dejar, tiene miedo que su familia desaparezca."

"Aa." De repente Kakashi lo entendió. Sasuke y Naruto por fin habían arreglado su amistad y ahora solo había otro miedo que pudiera asustar tanto a Sasuke. Su familia desapareciendo.

"Ya veo." Murmuró Itachi en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Kakashi indicaba su propio entendimiento. Pestañeó varias veces mientras pensaba rápidamente y se giró para encarar del todo a la niña de ocho años que actuaba como su protectora. "¿No teme que tú te vayas?" Kakashi pensó que la pregunta de Itachi era apropiada ya que sería más normal que Sasuke temiera la pérdida de sus amigos más que la de su familia, pero en lo que llevaba de memoria, Sasuke nunca, ni _una_ vez, había cuestionado el compromiso de Sakura al equipo y a si mismo...

Sakura le sonrió con tristeza a los dos ninja, "He probado mi lealtad de muchas maneras. Sasuke nunca dudaría de mi."

"¿Ni siquiera con tu muerte?" Contraatacó Itachi y la sonrisa de Sakura se volvió más cálida de un modo extraño.

"Mis técnicas medicinales no es solo para otros." Fue su único comentario antes de que quedar en silencio sin dignarse a mirarles de nuevo.

Ni Kakashi ni Itachi estaban seguros de como tomarse eso, pero cada escenario en el que podían pensar les daba escalofríos.

Kakashi se giró de nuevo hacia el complejo Uchiha sabiendo que Sakura no les iba a decir nada más. Tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse en ese momento. Volvió a estudiar el complejo durante un rato y entonces se dio cuenta de algo raro. Más raro que su adorable, pequeño equipo jugando al guardián.

Había ninja en las sobras. Ninja vestidos de negro y las máscaras blancas. Él hubiera reconocido una máscara de ANBU, pero no había caras en las máscaras que podía ver. Los falsos ANBU no fueron detectados por ningún Uchiha a los que estaban siguiendo y eso era lo más raro de todo porque más o menos una octava parte de los Uchiha tenían el Sharingan activado por razones varias.

Itachi siseó a su lado y Kakashi extendió el brazo, posando una mano en el brazo del chico, justo encima del codo. Podía notar los músculos de Itachi tensarse, pero el Heredero del Clan Uchiha no se apartó.

Itachi también había notado las sombras.

Como no estaban haciendo nada peligroso, y como Kakashi se dio cuenta al observar que Naruto sabía que los ninja en la sombra estaban allí, decidió que a lo mejor eran otro paso en el plan de Sasuke de proteger a su familia. De qué, todavía no lo sabía, pero estaba claro que Sasuke se tomaba esa amenaza muy seriamente.

"Debería irme." Murmuró finalmente Itachi, apartando su brazo del agarre de Kakashi. La mirada en los ojos del chico de trece años le dijo a Kakashi que el chico iba a armarse como si fuera a ir a la guerra. Estaba seguro que no podía ser cómodo saber que tu familia estaba en riesgo y no saber nada sobre eso.

"Ve con cuidado." Contestó Kakashi agitando la mano a modo de adiós con practicada despreocupación. Tan pronto Itachi se bajó del árbol y empezó a ir de vuelta a su casa, Sakura le siguió rápida y silenciosa como un gato.

Tomándose su tiempo, Kakashi dio la vuelta al complejo, tratando de contar cuantos ninja en las sombras estaban siguiendo al Clan Uchiha. Resultó ser difícil porque había pocas referencias con las que diferencias a los ninja entre si, pero sabía que por lo menos había diez, y como mucho quince.

Por lo que podía ver, y algo que le confundía y enfurecía, era que por lo menos la mitad de los ninja en las sombras tenían estaturas de niño, eran gente de menos de quince años. _No había_ una docena de niños genio en Konoha. Itachi era uno, su equipo un pack de tres. Shikamaru Nara era otro más. ¿Pero los ninja a los que a penas podía ver? No había nombres posibles que darles.

Aún confundido por las sombras, Kakashi dejó que su atención volviera a Sasuke en la Guardería. Levantó la ceja mientras miraba cómo el niño de ocho años caminaba por encima la barra superior de los columpios, con la mirada rapaz pero las manos gentiles mientras cargaba a un niño de tres años en la cadera. Sasuke era apenas lo suficientemente grande como para cargar al niño, pero no tenía problemas con el peso, lo que era fácil de comprender. Sasuke era un shinobi; era imposible que el peso de un niño de tres años le pudiera resultar difícil de cargar.

El pequeño aplaudió con fuerza, riendo excitado en los brazos de Sasuke cuando el niño de ocho años llegó al final de la barra y empezó a caminar por el lateral de los columpios. Los demás niños más pequeños se arremolinaron alrededor y saltaron contentos, cada uno suplicando para ser el siguiente en ser cargado por Sasuke.

Una profesora de modales suaves estaba debajo de la barra por la que Sasuke había andado y Kakashi se preguntó porqué estaba preocupada que Sasuke soltara a uno de sus parientes. Era completamente imposible que Sasuke fuera tan descuidado. Especialmente en este día cuando había hecho que su equipo entero y un puñado de otros, _desconocidos_, ninja jugaran a perrito guardián para los Uchiha.

Aunque era natural que la profesora no supiera lo sobreprotector que era Sasuke.

Y aún le molestaba a Kakashi que _él mismo_ no sabía porqué Sasuke era tan sobreprotector ese día.

Pero si era tan importante como Sasuke pensaba que era, entonces suponía que había llegado la hora de entrara en 'acción'.

Saltando por los tejados hasta la Guardería, Kakashi se aseguró de hacer más ruido del que normalmente haría mientras saltaba al patio y caminaba el resto del camino hacia su alumno. Los niños de la edad de Sasuke le dieron malas miradas, habiendo sido educados por su familia para odiarle, pero los más jóvenes rieron y corrieron hacia él, extendiendo los brazos pidiendo que los cogiera y les cargara. La mayoría de los niños de los clanes shinobi hacían eso cuando estaban alrededor de alguien con el uniforme de Konoha. Le hizo caso a una niña de cuatro años que se apoyó a la cadera mientras seguía andando hacia Sasuke. Los niños le siguieron de vuelta a los columpios, aún riendo y saltando.

"Sasuke-kun." Kakashi le sonrió a su alumno chunin. Su sonrisa y tono podían parecer felices y brillantes, pero Sasuke iba a ser capaz de ver que eran cuidadosos y tensos. La profesora le dio una mala mirada por un momento antes de coger la niña que llevaba y empezar a recoger a todos los niños para seguir con las lecciones de la mañana.

"Kakashi-taichou." Sasuke le asintió cuando acabó de caminar por la barra con el último niño. Bajó al suelo, dejó el niño y le dijo adiós mientras el pequeño iba con los demás.

"Y bien, Sasuke." Kakashi les guió hacia un lateral del edificio que subieron hasta el techo y se acuclillaron en el borde, catalogando concentrados todo lo que veían. "¿Hay algún lugar en concreto en el que quieres que esté?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le miró por el rabillo de ojo. "¿Qué quieres decir, Taichou?"

Kakashi le dio una mirada severa. "Estás preparado para cometer un asesinato y para entrar en guerra, Sasuke," Señaló con un gesto la empuñadura del Shadow Cutter que se podía ver por encima del hombro de Sasuke y el resto de armas que no eran visibles. "Crees que algo va a pasar y me gustaría ser parte de esto contigo; quiero ayudarte."

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en las palabras de Kakashi y éste esperaba con paciencia. Les había probado a sus niños que podían confiar en él y ellos sabía que podían confiar en él.

Hoy Kakashi iba a descubrir cuánto Sasuke, el más desconfiado de sus niños, confiaba en él.

"¿Cuán rápido te puedes mover con el Raikiri?" Preguntó finalmente el niño, estudiando el complejo.

Kakashi se movió sutilmente. Les había mostrado a su equipo el Raikiri unas cuantas veces y estaba seguro que Sasuke había inventado su propia versión del ataque – lo que no era una sorpresa ya que el niño tenía el Sharingan y era un genio. El hecho que Sasuke le estuviera preguntando su velocidad en lugar de la duración era interesante.

"Un ciento quince por cien más rápido que el Shunshin." Lo más rápido que podía moverse era lo más rápido en Konoha, ahora que Minato estaba muerto. Pero Kakashi no hubiera sido capaz de combinar el Hiraishin y su Raikiri.

Sasuke asintió y señaló al norte. "La entrada del Norte es la menos protegida. Mi información me dice que la amenaza vendrá del nord-este. Si ves a un hombre con una capa negra con nubes rojas, llevando una máscara naranja con un solo ojo, usa el Raikiri en él antes que te vea. Atraviesa el corazón. Y luego la cabeza. Habremos llegado a ti para entonces si puedes hacer eso."

Kakashi asintió, aún confundido pero menos que antes. Ahora tenía un blanco y sabía que el líder de la misión tenía información en la que confiaba. Tenía que recordar que Naruto y Sakura confiaban lo suficiente en Sasuke como para seguirle en esta extraña misión, aunque no sabía si era tan a ciegas como él iba.

Pero no podía dejar a un compañero de equipo, o el equipo entero atrás. No de nuevo. Había perdido un equipo antes y no iba a perderlo de nuevo. Si Sasuke decía que alguien iba a por los Uchiha, entonces él también creía que alguien iba a por los Uchiha.

"¿Conocemos los blancos principales?" Pensó que los blancos principales serían donde los tres chunin se habían colocado, pero se equivocó en eso.

"No. La información que tengo parece indicar que el blanco es el Clan Uchiha entero. Me he colocado aquí por ser el blanco más fácil y he dejado que Naruto y Sakura protejan mis puntos débiles."

"Entiendo." Kakashi frunció el ceño. "¿Tenemos un margen de tiempo?" 'Un margen de tiempo más pequeño que el día entero' era su pregunta real, pero no lo dijo. No necesitó hacerlo porque Sasuke sabía lo que preguntaba.

"Antes pensaba que entre el mediodía y la tarde sería el límite de tiempo, pero las cosas han cambiado y no me puedo limitar a lo que creía antes." Sasuke se enderezó y miró el borde del edificio, con toda la intención de volver a la Guardería. Paró de repente y miró a Kakashi por encima del hombro, y su mirada era una de miedo a perder. "No voy a fallar, Kakashi-sensei, no esta vez."

Lo que fuera a lo que se refería Sasuke no era el asalto que sufrió de niño. No, era algo más grande e importante. Las palabras de Sasuke estaban impregnadas con la misma determinación de Kakashi de proteger a su familia, incluso si la familia no estaba conectada por lazos de sangre.

Kakashi fue y le dio un abrazo a Sasuke. "No te voy a decepcionar, Sasuke." El _gracias_ de Sasuke quedó ahogado por el chaleco de Kakashi. Aguantó a su alumno un momento más y le soltó. "Arde con fuerzo, y usa tu determinación para proteger a los que amas a muerte."

Sus palabras de despedida eran una forma bastarda del final de la charla del Yondaime cuando mandó las tropas a la guerra. Kakashi sintió que era adecuado despedirse de Sasuke con palabras de guerra, porque podía notarlo en el aire: iba a correr la sangre.

De camino a su posición, Naruto lo llevó a parte cuando pasó por el lado de la Base de Operaciones de la Policía Militar.

"Sensei," Murmuró Naruto, tirándole de la mano. "No puedes tomarte esto a broma. Si viene, tenemos que matarle."

"¿A quién estáis protegiendo?" Preguntó Kakashi suavemente. "Solo os he visto así de concentrados cuando protegéis a alguien a quien amáis."

"Estoy protegiendo a Sasuke. Y a Itachi. Y al resto de los Uchiha en Konoha. Quiere matarlos a todos." La cara de Naruto se distorsionó con ira y determinación. "No voy a dejar que lo haga."

"¿Los mataría a todos?" Kakashi no cuestionaba que un hombre pudiera matar a todos los niños y bebés, estaba preocupado por un hombre que sus alumnos creían que podía matar a más de trescientas personas sin que le capturaran. Su equipo era el Equipo _Tensai_ por una razón.

"Le tomaría menos de dos horas subyugar y matar a cada Uchiha del más viejo al más joven. Escaparía." Naruto paró y negó con la cabeza. " Él _va _ a escapar si no le pillamos primero. Sensei," Había mucha emoción en los ojos de Naruto cuando miró a Kakashi. Sus palabras tomaron un punto de desesperación. "Por favor, no mueras. No quiero perderte."

Kakashi despeinó el cabello de Naruto suavemente y le sonrió con el ojo. "Voy a dar lo mejor de mi, Naruto-kun." No pudo mentirle o darle falsas esperanzas a su alumno prometiendo que iba a morir y por eso iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Esperar, pensó Kakashi mientras pasaba una página en su libro inexistente, era posiblemente lo más difícil de las misiones de asesinato. Lucir despreocupado mientras esperaba tampoco era fácil, pero había practicado para que el genjutsu en su novela fuera perfecto, hasta había palabras en las páginas. Excepto el hecho que podía ver a través de ella porque no estaba allí y era una buena cubierta para mover los ojos de lado a lado, de lado a lado, buscando el peligro.

Todavía estaba preocupado por los extraños shinobi, los que tenía las medidas de niños y el profesionalismo de Mizu-nin le estaban poniendo de los nervios. No ayudaba que los Uchiha se hubieran dado cuenta que algo no iba bien porque todo el mundo en el complejo se estaban poniendo más y más tensos.

Como en todas las misiones en las que tenía que esperar, el estómago de Kakashi trató de gruñirle y rápidamente se metió una barrita energética en la boca. Pequeñas porciones cada vez que pasaba. Para él la manera más fácil de luchar era hacerlo ni con el estómago lleno, ni con el estómago vacío. Nunca le había preguntado a nadie como luchaban mejor porque saber cuando luchaban mejor era también saber cuando luchaban peor. Información que contenía conocimientos de algo así era fácilmente explotable.

Un pequeño movimiento en el rabillo del ojo de Kakashi le llamó la atención y por menos de una décima parte de segundo, vio la máscara naranja con tres agujeros, una en cada ojo y una en el centro de la frente. No era la máscara que su equipo le había descrito, pero eso no iba a pararle.

Un ojo o tres, eso era una máscara naranja y una capa negra con nubes rojas.

Kakashi ya había cubierto la mitad de la distancia que le separaba del hombre antes de haber acabado de formar el Raikiri. El chirrío resonó en los oídos de Kakashi mientras corría hacia el hombre. El tiempo pareció ir más lento y por primera vez en su vida entendió lo que la gente quería decir cuando decía esa expresión.

Pero que el tiempo fuera más lento no era por cualquier cosa. Simplemente su mente trabajaba un millón de veces más rápido que su cuerpo. Podía ver y entender cada movimiento que hombre enmascarado hacía en los dos segundo y medio que le tomó alcanzarlo.

Había resistencia cuando su puño cortante golpeó la espalda de la capa negra con las nubes rojas, pero solo al principio. Mientras su mano y brazo atravesaban el hombre como un fantasma entendió cuan peligroso era. Sus alumnos tenían razón al temerle.

Cuando Kakashi recuperó el balance en un giro y apoyó los pies para intentarlo de nuevo paró al ver un brillante flash amarillo y entonces Naruto estaba allí al lado de su cadera.

Hiraishin. Kakashi estaba casi tan sorprendido como para desconcentrarse de la batalla por el hecho que Naruto había recreado la técnica estrella de Minato, el jutsu _imposible_.

"Naruto escupió el nombre. "Madara."

Las palabras se deslizaron como una serpiente. "Hola, Naruto-kun."

*****xxXXxx*****

**Notas de la traductora:**

Bueeeeno, esta vez he ido bastante rápido, pero no sé si podré ir igual de rápido para el siguiente capítulo, así que... ya veremos.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo ^^

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Título: **And Let the Will of Fire Consume You (Parte Segunda)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Resumen:** La confrontación no va como Kakashi había pensado que iría.

**Advertencias:** Nada importante. Muerte. Unas cuantas palabrotas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

*****xxXXxx*****

"Veo que no has cambiado nada durante los últimos tres años, Naruto-kun." El hombre enmascarado, Madara, sonaba divertido y Kakashi hizo una mueca. ¿Qué quería decir ese hombre, diciendo que había conocido a Naruto por tres años?"

Pero podía ver por la expresión de Naruto que efectivamente conocía a ese hombre. Kakashi estaba seguro que Sasuke y Sakura también le conocían, ya que los tres lo compartían todo. La ira consumía a Kakashi mientras miraba la confrontación. No le gustaba no saber cosas que tenían que ver con su equipo y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la situación. No sabía nada sobre ese hombre y la relación que tenía con sus alumnos.

"En realidad." Naruto sonrió maliciosamente, levantando un kunai. "Lo he hecho."

Hubo un flash cuando el sol brilló sobre el cuchillo y Kakashi hubiera jurado que había visto marcas inscritas en la hoja del arma antes que el kunai volara por el aire y se clavara medio metro detrás de Madara.

Una carcajada cruel salió del hombre mientras negaba con la cabeza. "¿Aún tienes problemas con la puntería, Naruto-kun?" El kunai había atravesado la rodilla del hombre como si éste fuera un espectro.

Con aire de finalidad, Naruto pestañeó y levantó una mano con una posición que no había visto nunca, una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. "¡Fuuinjutsu!"

Kakashi no podía ver la cara de Madara a causa de la máscara, pero podía ver que la calma era forzada.

"¿Y que se suponía que iba a hacer eso, Naruto-kun? No eres el maestro en sellos que tu padre fue."

"No." Dijo Naruto con calma. "No, no lo soy." Kakashi pestañeó sorprendido cuando notó una fuente de chakra, mayor de lo que nunca había sentido antes. Era definitivamente diferente también. Kakashi estaba seguro que había notado ese tipo de chakra antes, pero no podía recordar cuando o donde.

"¿Vamos a luchar, entonces?" La voz de Madara estaba llena de burla, pero se colocó en posición de batalla igualmente. "¿Como antes?"

"Creo que va a ser un poco diferente esta vez." Contestó Naruto. Kakashi se colocó detrás de Naruto, un kunai en una mano y la otra levantando el hitai-ite para descubrir su sharingan. La mano de Naruto en su rodilla le paró. "No le mires con el sharingan, Kakashi-sensei." Ordenó Naruto. Naruto ni siquiera le había mirado para ver que se estaba preparando para descubrir el ojo, pero eso no molestó a Kakashi. Era solo natural sacar tus mejores armas en una batalla que sabías sería difícil.

"Aw." Madara ladeó la cabeza, pero a parte de eso, no se movió. "¿No vas a dejar que tu sensei luche contigo, Naruto-kun? Eso no es justo. Para ti."

"No necesito la ayuda de Kakashi esta vez, Madara." Murmuró Naruto. La sensación del extraño chakra subió de nuevo y algo cambió en el chico. Aunque Kakashi solo podía ver la espalda de Naruto, sabía que su alumno había cambiado de alguna manera. "Futon: Rasenshuriken."

El nombre en si del ataque hizo que Kakashi se congelara por un momento mientras consideraba las implicaciones de eso. _Rasen_shuriken. ¿Estaba el ataque de Naruto inspirado en el famoso Rasengan de su padre? ¿Era este ataque tan destructivo como el Rasengan de Minato?

Un shuriken de cuatro puntas apareció en la mano de Naruto y Madara – quien era tan poderoso que sus brillantes alumnos estaban asustados de él – dio un paso atrás.

"Tratando este viejo truco de nuevo, Naruto-kun?" Madara trató de bufar, pero Kakashi podía ver que el hombre estaba asustado de la técnica. Kakashi no sabía muy bien qué hacía, pero por el nombre, estilo y forma, parecía que haría trizas; como su predecesor, el Rasengan, hacía.

"Lo he mejorado." Alardeó Naruto antes de tirar su brazo atrás y tirar la masa de chakra hacia la figura que les encaraba.

Madara trató de esquivar pero de inmediato rebotó contra una barrera invisible. "¿Qu-" Madara giró la cabeza justo cuando la masa de chakra en forma de shuriken le dio en el pecho y hubo una explosión en el lugar de impacto que rodeó al hombre en humo y fuego.

Los dedos de Kakashi se movieron con agilidad, llamando una barrera de tierra para proteger a Naruto de los escombros. Sus orejas dolían por la fuerza del sonido y miró a Naruto. "Naruto- ¿qué ha sido eso?"

"No hay tiempo, Sensei" Naruto estaba jadeando y finalmente Kakashi le pudo ver la cara. Sus ojos eran amarillos y las pupilas horizontales. Tenía los ojos perfilados de naranja y de repente Kakashi conectó el chakra que podía sentir de Naruto con el nombre. Había visto a Jiraiya usar ese tipo de chakra.

"¿Sage?" Su voz no era más que un susurro que desapareció cuando Naruto corrió encima de la barrera que había creado.

"¡Qué te ha parecido, eh!" Gritó Naruto desde encima de la barrera y Kakashi se quedó estupefacto mirando a su alumno. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Naruto, cabreando a alguien tan poderoso? ¡Había habido tanto chakra cortante en ese ataque que incluso si alguien podía sobrevivir, tenían que ser la persona más poderosa de las Naciones Elementales! El chakra de viento solo era lo suficiente afilado como para cortar la mayoría de defensas; chakra de viento creado por un Sage era aún más mortal.

Siguiendo rápidamente a Naruto a la cima de la barrera, Kakashi se acuclilló al lado de su rubio favorito y miró al agujero de seis pies de diámetro que el Rasenshuriken había creado al golpear a Madara.

"Tú-" Algo del humo despareció del lugar de impacto y Kakashi se quedó de piedra al ver a Madara aún en pie estando allí, una quemadura en el pecho de ambos el ataque de Naruto y el Raikiri de Kakashi y escombros y cabello negro. "¿Qué has hecho?" Furia emanaba del hombre y Naruto sonrió maliciosamente de manera perturbadora.

"¿Nunca te había pillado antes, no?" Dijo Naruto para molestar al hombre. Ondas de intento asesino salieron de Madara y Kakashi consiguió pasar la tormenta. No estaba seguro de como Naruto iba a estar bajo la inmensa presión, pero si había luchado con el hombre antes, posiblemente había creado resistencia a su intento asesino.

"¡Chico!" Gruñó Madara y tiró una mano hacia adelante, obviamente con intención de atacar a Kakashi y Naruto, solo para ser capturado por la barrera que nadie podía ver. "¿Qué. Has. _Hecho_?"

"He hecho lo imposible antes, Madara. Me conoces, voy a seguir haciéndolo."

Un flash de rosa en el rabillo del ojo de Kakashi hizo que mirar en esa dirección,solo para ver a Itachi aguantando a Itachi, los brazos del chico atrapados tras su espalda. Sakura le susurró algo, algo que lo calmó un poco, pero que aparentemente no lo suficiente como para que Sakura estuviera dispuesta a soltarlo.

Kakashi tomó ese momento para preguntarse donde estaba el resto de la gente; ningún otro shinobi había ido corriendo al oír y notar la batalla en el aire y eso era muy extraño en Konoha.

"Madara." El vehemente siseó cabreado de Sasuke a penas era audible, pero las cinco personas en el área de batalla le oyeron y se giraron a mirarle.

Kakashi nunca había tanto odio en esa carita, nunca. Casi le asustaba pensar que sus pequeños, adorables alumnos podían sentir algo como eso.

"Sasuke-kun." Canturreó Madara y puso una mano contra la barrera. "Veo que has venido a unirte. Dime." Madara cambió de postura sutilmente y Kakashi sintió una gran repulsión por Madara. Parecía que estaba tratando de seducir a Sasuke con sus palabras y a Kakashi no le gustaba eso. No le gustaba para _nada_. "¿Está aquí para tu precioso Naruto, o estás aquí-" Paró de nuevo y Kakashi tuvo la sensación que el hombre estaba sonriendo bajo la máscara, "-_por mi_?"

Itachi dio un paso atrás, con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la sugerencia que su hermano pequeño era aliado de ese hombre extraño, loco y asesino. No fue el único, los ojos de Kakashi también se abrieron a más no poder. Las otras dos personas en el campo de batalla eran firmes como rocas, con observable y completa confianza en su compañero de equipo.

"Estoy aquí por ti." Las palabras de Sasuke fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago para Kakashi, y el peli-plateado se quedó boquiabierto un momento, antes de oír a Sasuke seguir. "Estoy aquí por ti, para matarte, Madara."

"¿Y crees que solo porque los Uchiha se hayan acercada al resto de Konoha-" Madara escupió el nombre de la aldea y Kakashi se cabreó al oírlo. Nadie insultaba a su aldea, especialmente no bastardos como ese lunático. "-nadie va a recibir órdenes de hacer lo que se hizo antes?"

"Te voy a decir algo que no saber, imbécil." Dijo Sakura, haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara. "¿El tipo que lo ordenó?" Ella sonrió de lado como un tiburón. "Es nuestro. Y no se atreverá a ir tras la espalda del Hokage nunca más."

Con confusión, Kakashi se preguntó de quien estaban hablando sus alumnos. Nunca le había pasado nada malo al clan Uchiha y nunca había habido un cambio en la política de clanes para hacer más poderoso a Sarutobi. Si Sarutobi no era el Hokage del que estaban hablando, ¿quién lo era?

"No le necesito para hacerlo." Dijo Madara bufando, pero Kakashi podía oír un temblor en su voz, ver lo blancos que tenía los dedos mientras se presionaban contra la barrera. "Esto no me a aguantar mucho más." Madara se giró de nuevo hacia Sasuke y dio unos golpecitos a la barrera con le dedo índice. "¿Qué creéis que podéis hacerme una vez caiga? Ya has gastado más de la mitad de su chakra. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?"

Sasuke no miró a Naruto, pero Sakura miró hacia atrás y Kakashi giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar a su alumno rubio. La cara de Naruto estaba pálida y estaba sudando, pero estaba en pie y prestando atención. Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que era Naruto el que daba poder a la barrera. ¿Pero qué tipo de barrera podía drenar tanto chakra en tan poco tiempo? Naruto tenía unas reservas de chakra que eran ridículas en adultos, ya que decir para un niño de su edad.

"¿Qué te hacer pensar que la barrera va en ambos sentidos?" Preguntó Sasuke con un tono cadencioso mientras Sakura soltaba los brazos de Sakura y se tiraba hacia la barrera. Voló a través de ella sin problemas y rodeó al hombre que decía ser Madara con los brazos, atrapando sus brazos contra su pecho. Sus piernas estaban enredadas alrededor de las suyas, haciendo imposible su escapada. Kakashi sabía cuan fuerte era la niña, y no le sorprendería descubrir que el hombre iba a tener varios huesos rotos cuando alguien examinara su cadáver una vez su equipo lo matara.

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura iba hacia el hombre en la barrera, Sasuke también lo hizo, sacando el Shadow Cutter de un movimiento y apuntando con precisión. Llegó al hombre milisegundos después que Sakura, y la hoja cuando Sasuke la bajó, aún en el aire.

Sasuke pestañeó rápidamente desde donde había aterrizado en cuclillas, con el Shadow Cutter en la mano, sangre goteando de la hoja. Kakashi miró la escena y consiguió ir hasta Sakura, apartándola del torso del hombre, susurrándole en el oído que todo estaba bien, que el hombre estaba muerto, que ya lo podía soltar, No había predicho esto como el resultado de la confrontación. No sabía qué se había esperado, pero esto no.

"Chequéala." La voz de Sasuke estaba ronca y casi no se oía por encima de las palabras de Kakashi a Sakura.

"¿Chequear?" Repitió Kakashi, mirando a su alumno Uchiha. "¿Chequear el qué?"

"La cabeza-" La mano de Sasuke no se había movido de su posición. "¡Chequea la cabeza! ¡Dime quien es!" Kakashi podía oír la histeria en la voz de pito del niño, y por eso soltó a la chica del equipo y fue con prisa hacia la aún enmascarada cabeza que rodó un poco esquivando los charcos de sangre.

Naruto y Sakura le miraban tan fijamente que pensó por un momento que le iban a hacer empezar a arder con las miradas. Sasuke aún no se había movido, aunque Sakura había empezado a ir hacia la figura en cuclillas, luciendo como si estuviera esperando para coger a Sasuke cuando se dejara relajar de nuevo. Los músculos de Sasuke tenían que dolerle mucho, parado en esa posición.

Moviéndose lentamente, Kakashi le dio un golpe a la cabeza para hacer que mirara hacia arriba.

"¡Mira la cara!" Le gritó Sasuke y Kakashi se arrodilló, poniendo un dedo en la máscara. "Por favor-" Gimió Sasuke suavemente. "Chequéala, dime-"

La máscara se apartó de la cara del hombre sin problema y Kakashi se encontró a si mismo mirando los grandes ojos negros de una cara que lucía mucho como Sasuke e Itachi.

Madara tenía cara de Uchiha.

"¿Sensei?" La pequeña voz de Naruto llegó a los oídos de Kakashi y el líder del Equipo Tensai negó con la cabeza.

"No sé qué queréis que confirme. Tiene pinta de Uchiha." Si ese era un Uchiha, ¿qué quería eso decir? ¿Por qué iba un Uchiha a girarse contra los demás Uchiha? ¿Por qué iba Sasuke a estar tan desesperado para matar a un miembro de su familia? ¿Qué había estado planeando ese Uchiha? ¿Qué había evitado su equipo? ¿Y de qué cojones había estado hablando antes que Sasuke y Sakura se metieran en el combate?

"¿Naruto?" Chirrió Sasuke desde su garganta como un cachorrito apaleado. "¿Es- Está realmente-? ¿Era él?"

Naruto fue con rapidez al lado de Kakashi, colapsando sobre sus rodillas exhausto mientras las extrañas marcas en su cara desaparecían como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Se miró la cara que había estado oculta debajo de la máscara y siseó "Misión cumplida." Kakashi estaba ambos en shock y completamente sin sorpresa de ver lágrimas en los ojos de Naruto.

Sakura cogió a Sasuke cuando el chico colapsó, sollozando. Su espada golpeó el suelo con u ruido sordo cuando rebotó con el suelo. Sakura puso la cara de Sasuke en su cuello mientras miraba a la nada, las pupilas dilatadas y la cara más pálida de lo que nunca la había visto.

Una mano tocó el codo de Kakashi y apartó la mirada de los niños llorando para ver a Itachi, pálido y en shock, estando entre él y sus padres. Kakashi podía leer las expresiones de Fugaku y Mikoto y era obvio que había estado tan asustados y confundidos como él. No sabía cuando habían llegado o como había eludido a los desconocidos ANBU que estaban manteniendo a todo el mundo alejado, pero se alegraba que estuvieran allí, aunque estaban viendo algo que ningún padre tendría que ver.

Estaban viendo a Sasuke en brazos de su amiga después de matar aun hombre, sollozando. Aparentemente nunca le habían visto llorar tan desesperadamente. A lo mejor ni siquiera el verano antes que los niños se unieran a la Academia.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" La suave voz de Mikoto atravesó el área y Sasuke sollozó mientras levantaba la cabeza del cuello de Sakura y miraba a su madre. "Sasuke-kun, ¿qué- quién era ese?"

"Un asesino." La voz de Sasuke era áspera y se apartó de Sakura, yendo hacia su madre. Mikoto lo tomó en sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza mientras Fugaku tomaba a su esposa y a Itachi en un abrazo familiar. "Iba a mataros-iba a matar a todo el mundo."

Nadie hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente de Kakashi. '¿Por qué?'

Pero no era el momento. Ahora era el momento para Sasuke y su familia.

Naruto flaqueó y Kakashi fue allá, aguantando el chico en sus brazos. Sakura saltó hacia allí, sus manos brillando verde. Naruto la apartó, aunque aún agarrado al chaleco de Kakashi con una mano. "No, es solo extenuación de chakra, Sakura-chan."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" La severa voz de Hiruzen Sarutobi lo cortó todo; el llanto, las conversaciones, la caída de escombros en la barrera de tierra, y el aún siseante fuego en la base del lugar donde el Rasenshuriken había golpeado.

"Jii-san." Jadeó Naruto y Kakashi se levantó, cargando a Naruto sin dificultad. "Me alegra verte."

"Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan." Kakashi sintió a la chica a su lado levantarse y se acercó a ella. No iba a dejar a ninguno de sus niños encararse a la tormenta solos, no les iba a abandonar en las secuelas de la batalla. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hokage-sama." Murmuró Kakashi, atrayendo la atención de Sarutobi hacia si mismo. "Soy el líder del equipo."

"¿Tomas responsabilidad?" Preguntó Sarutobi, levantando una ceja. "¿Por el asesinato de un Uchiha dentro del complejo Uchiha?"

"¡No!" Sasuke se apartó de los brazos de su familia. "No, Kakashi-sensei no es responsable. Yo tenía la espada."

"Y-yo lo planeé." La voz de Naruto flaqueó mientras hablaba.

"¡Yo lo inmobilicé!" Sakura cogió la mano de Sasuke, y también de la Naruto.

Sarutobi los miró a los cuatro en silencio; y al cuerpo decapitado, a la niña ensangrentada, el Uchiha en shock y al Contenedor exhausto. Luego se giró hacia Fugaku.

"Uchiha-san, como cabeza de la Policía Militar y Civil, ¿cuál es to opinión de los hechos?"

Fugaku dio un paso hacia delante y le hizo una reverencia al Hokage mayor de lo que nunca la había hecho. "Debo investigar para estar seguro, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi miró alrededor a los daños y a los implicados. Aunque Kakashi sabía que su equipo era el favorito del viejo, eso no quería decir que se fueran a ir de rositas. Tal como Sarutobi había dicho, había sido un asesinato. Asesinato. Sin órdenes, sin misión.

"Perg'min'." Naruto le dio un golpecito a Kakashi para que le mirara. "Ten'o un pergamino." Señaló uno de sus bolsillos y Sakura se alegró al oírlo, se giró a mirarlos, y tirando de Sasuke empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de Naruto.

"¡Ahá!" Sacó un pergamino que lucía antiguo y lo desenrolló con cuidad. Lo leyó por encima y luego se acercó al Hokage después de hacer una reverencia. "Este es un pergamino de misión por el asesinato de Uchiha Madara. Traidor de Konoha y su clan." Se lo dio a Sarutobi, que lo tomó con una expresión incrédula. "Está signado con los sellos de sangre del Shodai, Nidaime, Yondaime y el suyo, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi miró el final del pergamino y por su expresión, vio que realmente había las firmas que Sakura había dicho. Kakashi no dejó que su shock sobre los cuatro sellos de los Hokage se mostrara. Todo el mundo que lo había oído era tan profesional como él, y aunque no lo hablaban o parecían sorprendidos por esta aparente misión, estaba seguro que iba a haber un montón de discusiones sobre eso una vez todo el mundo estuviera lejos del campo de batalla.

Kakashi se preguntó ausentemente cómo era posible que el Hokage de la ejecución que habían firmado con los demás Hokage que había reinado Konoha. Y entonces se preguntó cómo Naruto había conseguido el pergamino. Tendría que hablar con él sobre no robas a los camaradas de nuevo con Naruto.

"Realmente es una misión sin rango." Murmuró Sarutobi mientras la leía. "-si se puede confirmas que el cuerpo es de Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke hizo una mueca. "Tenemos un registro familiar que puede usar, Hokage-sama, para confirmación visual."

Una ceja blanca se levantó de nuevo y Sarutobi miró de Sasuke a Fugaku. "Con, por supuesto, la aprobación del Cabeza del Clan." No parecía haber esperado eso, pero Kakashi conocía a Fugaku mejor que Sarutobi. Fugaku haría cualquier cosa por su hijo menor. Cualquier cosa.

"Si quieres acceder al nuestro Registro Familiar." Fugaku casi no hizo una mueca. "Solo tienes que preguntar, Hokage-sama y te lo concederemos."

"Ya veo." Sarutobi enroscó el antiguo pergamino y se giró hacia Sasuke y el resto del equipo de Kakashi. "Me voy a llevar el cuerpo y verificar que habéis completado la misión, Equipo Kakashi. Si este asesinato es una ejecución que fue asignada como misión, os voy a pagar y os voy a permitir volver a vuestro deber." Su voz se endureció y sus ojos parecían de acero. "Estáis de baja de vuestro deber hasta ese momento o cuando os llame." Hubo un silencio mientras el Equipo Kakashi digería lo dicho

Un ANBU de máscara blanca apareció, cogió el cuerpo y la cabeza del hombre muerto y se fue. Sarutobi miró a la gente que se había reunido delante de él, asintió, y se fue.

Sasuke fue abrazado por su madre inmediatamente y Kakashi meneó a Naruto una vez, sin fuerza. "¿Por qué no me mostraste el pergamino, Naruto-kun?"

"Uhm." Murmuró Naruto relajado, medio dormido de la extenuación. Sakura le sonrió con el feliz alivio de un convicto acabado de soltar de la cárcel.

"En realidad, creo que lo robó, Kakashi-sensei." Le dijo felizmente. "Quiero decir, las misiones sin rango no se las dan a equipos chunin, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y por qué iba a robar esta misión?"

"Porque era un Uchiha." Dijo Sasuke, arrastrando sus padres más cerca de Kakashi ya que no le querían soltar. "Nosotros creamos el problema, nosotros nos ocupamos de él. Si me han ayudado un poco, nadie me va a culpar. Además, tenía información de confianza que iba a masacrar el resto del Clan."

Fugaku frunció ceño. "¿Cuándo te podrían haber dado este tipo de información, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hace un par de meses en esa misión en la que nos encontramos con Momochi y su grupo." Dijo Sakura. "Naruto y Sasuke se pelearon entonces y Naruto quería probar que Sasuke no era tan malo como pensaba que era así que robó esa misión de la Oficina de Misiones y lo planeamos todo."

Kakashi miró a su equipo con algo de desaprovación en la mirada. "Si me hubierais enseñado ese pergamino, hubiera podido ser de más ayuda."

"Nadie salió herido, Sensei." Señaló Sakura. "Y Naruto solo está un poco cansado." Parecía contenta consigo misma. "Creo que lo hemos hecho bastante bien, teniendo todo en cuenta."

"¡A parte de asustarme a muerte!" Un preocupado Iruka apareció corriendo por el suelo medio destruido, solo mirando por encima el daño ocurrido, en mayor parte por la técnica de Naruto. "¡Noté como el chakra de Naruto se torcía y me asusté! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

"Eso, Iruka, es una larga historia." Kakashi acercó Sasuke a sus padres con la cadera y el pasó Naruto a Iruka, cogiendo a Sakura, que estaba cubierta de sangre, y se la colocó encima de los hombros. "Te lo explicaré en tu casa después que pongas a Naruto en su cama y le consigamos ropa limpia a Sakura."

*****xx*The End*xx*****

Notas de la Traductora:

Hemos llegado al final de la historia! Me ha encantado hacer esta traducción, solo puedo esperar que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

Espero que, en un futuro, nos volvamos a leer.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado comentarios, que me habéis animado a seguir traduciendo cuando he estado mucho tiempo sin traducir.

MUCHAS GRACIAS.


End file.
